Cold Murderers Icy Detectives
by Fangirl DC
Summary: It all starts with Jack Frost (an android hater) and Elsa (an android) being partners. Will they be able to solve the cases? Will they be able accept each other? Ex-soldier/Detective!Jack, Android!Elsa, Detroit: Become Human AU (A/N: You don't have to know anything about the game, I will explain everything). No powers
1. Chapter 1

**Detroit Become Human is my favourite game and lately, the only thing in my mind. And since I have many responsibilities, projects, exam week, many other fanfictions to write, I did the thing I always do: Writing another fanfiction. **

**You don't need to know anything about the game, I will explain everything in the story. I hope you will all enjoy my new story! **

CHAPTER 1: The Ex-Soldier

Jack Frost sighed and looked at himself on the mirror once again. He was wearing a 'New York Police Department' uniform. Some may claim that the uniform looked so good on him, they would bubble how hot he looked in it... He never cared about his looks though. He was simply a human, looks weren't important.

Though, he couldn't help but appreciate his reflection. He really missed this, his snow-white silvery _messy_ hair. In the army, all they allowed was a stupid hair-cut and it never suited Jack. He didn't feel like himself.

His eyes looked weary, he was always weary since his graduation. His face expression was dull, emotionless, just like the past six years. Under his uniform, he had many scars around his body and they did not plan to leave him soon, probably never. It was okay anyway, his flaws never bothered him because he never bothered to care.

He left his apartment, got into his old model rusty car and started to drive to his first day at the New York Police Department, NYPD for short. He lit himself a cigarette since it was the only thing that made this shitty world bearable.

It took him only fifteen minutes to drive to NYPD, which was a miracle. Even though it was 2043, New York was still full of taxis and vehicles. The technology could be better and better, but nothing can beat the traffic in New York City.

He cursed to his miracle, parked his car and stood at the front of the damn police station.

Sergeant Jack Frost, the ex-soldier held his breath and let his icy eyes to focus on the door and do nothing. There was no turning back now. When he passed through the door, he was going to be a detective and meet some familiar faces that he didn't bother to interact in six years.

Jack closed his eyes for a second, then pushed the door with a confident movement. After taking a couple of steps, he chucked out his finished cigarette to a bin. He may be a man who didn't care about anything, but he still wasn't an asshole.

He passed through the reception without saying anything. He completely ignored the gazes on him, searched with his eyes to find the captain's office. The office was in the middle of the station, the walls were made of glass so everybody could see what was happening in the captain's office, it was also surrounded by the other officers' desks.

The captain was talking with another officer, so Jack had to wait. He really wanted to smoke another cigarette or get out of there, there was a high possibility of seeing his old... friends.

"Jack?" a familiar voice gasped quietly behind his back.

Jack flinched from the inside, felt the little nervousness from the bottom of his heart, however, did not reflect it to outside. He was a soldier for God's sake, he was a _Sergeant_, he knew how to hide his feelings, even from himself.

"Good morning Astrid." the man greeted her in a monotonous, almost in a taunting voice, let his lips to taste that name. He didn't say that name in six years. Finally, he bothered to turn around.

They didn't change that much.

Astrid's hair was still braided but it was looser now. Her blue eyes were still shining with the same powerful passion and even though she looked older, she was still so pretty. And Merida, her hair was still so messy, curly and wild. She still had the same stiff expression on her face. She looked older too but it suited her well, she looked even tougher than Jack last saw her.

They were only 21 and Jack was only 20 when they last saw each other. Now, six years later, without contacting even for once, the three old friends were standing together.

What a fucking pitiful scene. Jack almost rolled his eyes at the sight of his _ex_-best friends. He shouldn't have come here and try to be a detective. He should have died in Antarctica, let the snow bury his body. Or at least, he should have gone far away from the people he knew, the ones that he actually used to bother to care. He should have left this fucking country and go to a place where there were no damn androids.

"You are a Sergeant." This was Astrid's response.

Jack snorted in annoyance and ran a hand through his hair. "Not anymore. From now on, I am just a detective at NYPD. I am not a soldier anymore." he retorted mordaciously.

"We thought you were dead." Merida mumbled and surprisingly, her voice was uncharacteristically low, which made it sound weak.

"Well, as you can see, I am not dead. Alive and in one-piece." Jack almost yawned, didn't try to be kind so he let his snappy tone and harsh words to hurt the two young beautiful women.

They looked hurt. They looked so, so upset. Jack felt a little bit regretful, but that tiny spark in his heart vanished when he saw that the officer left the captain's room.

"Excuse me." he passed through the two women cops. Even though he couldn't see them anymore, he knew their curious and angry eyes were observing him.

Jack opened the glass door without hesitation, ignored every single stare on him, just focused his eyes on the old man.

"Good morning, Captain." he greeted his Captain, his voice was oddly warm. He was good at not feeling and also not showing his emotions but when it came to the Captain, he couldn't help but show them a little bit to him. How utterly weak of him.

The bald man with joyful blue eyes and long white beard grinned hugely at the sight of Jack. He stood up and made a quick sound of joy, hugged Jack before he could do anything. Well, Jack could easily run away from his hug but he let his soft side to win. It was a shame that everyone could see them. He didn't hug the Captain back, so the Captain did not stay in that position for long.

"Welcome to the New York Police Department, son. Or shall I say, Detective Frost?" a playful smile tag along North's old, wrinkled face.

Jack let his lips to curl up a little bit, maybe this day wasn't so bad after all.

North went to his desk and picked a card, handed it to Jack. Jack took a look at his police id-card briefly, then focused on North again. "I am sure you will do great at your job, son." North smile became wider as he patted his left shoulder lightly.

"I'll try my best, Captain." Jack responded, his voice was full of confidence.

"I know you will. Now, let's introduce you to your new partner. I am sure you will love her." North claimed enthusiastically.

Jack's face became hard as stone, his gaze became icy. "I told you North, I don't want any partner-

"Good morning, Detective Frost." a melodious, soft woman voice called his name out.

Jack's deadly glare rested on the person who was in front of the entrance of the room. The person stepped into the room with confident footsteps, just like him.

Correction: It wasn't a person, it was a machine.

The machine was in a woman's body. It had big blue mesmerizing eyes, platinum blonde hair which was in French-braid. Its lips were reddish pink, it had some light freckles on its face. Its skin was like a porcelain doll: Flawless and utterly beautiful.

A fucking android.

This was what androids were like: They always looked pretty or at least, they never looked ugly. They had no flaws like humans did. This android wasn't different too, it belonged to the pretty android type, no scratch that, it looked drop dead gorgeous. Probably the most gorgeous and beautiful woman body and features that Jack had ever seen.

Oh how much he hated the androids and their perfectness.

Just like any other android, it had also a LED, which was resting on its right temple. The LED was shining in a bright blue. It was also wearing an NYPD uniform, just like Jack.

Jack angrily gritted his teeth and slammed his hands to North's table furiously. He did show his temper to the outside world, he never had a problem with that.

"I am not partners with a fucking android. No way." he roared irritably.

"Jack-"

"A fucking android, North! You know how I feel about those god damn machines! I quit. I quit if my partner is an android." Jack spat those words in disgust.

"Jesus christ, Jack, don't make a drama in my office. She is the only available position right now. Don't you dare to quit. For once, don't be a pain in my ass and obey, you hear me?" North massaged his forehead in annoyance.

Jack threw his card to North and sent him an icy glare. "I quit." he declared and turned his face to the door, ignored North's angry yell.

"Move away you piece of plastic." Jack harshly poke Elsa from her shoulder.

The damn android didn't even flinch, its smug face expression didn't vanish either. Its LED was still blue, Jack thought it would change to yellow, the androids' LED changed to yellow whenever they were thinking too deeply or having an unpleasant situation.

"Mr. Frost, I am not just a machine. I am a _deviant_. I have feelings, you know. We are in 2043, I thought humans were less discriminative about androids." the stupid plastic cockily sassed him.

Jack rolled his eyes at those words.

"And certainly, I am so glad that you quit before I could. I wouldn't tolerate a racist douche bag." it snapped confidently.

Jack let out an annoyed, ugly laugh. He went to North's desk and picked his card. North was just watching them, he seemed like he wasn't going to open his mouth soon.

Damn, he really needed a cigarette right now. "Two can play at this game, partner." he hissed back.

The machine raised her chin, a challenging expression spread over to her exquisite face.

**Please write a review! Love you all!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for your support and beautiful reviews! By the way, in Jack's pov, he refers to Elsa as 'it', however, in Elsa's pov, she refers to herself as 'she'. **

CHAPTER 2: Deviants

Elsa tapped her right foot in a fast rhythm. Her desk was right in front of Detective Frost's, they were linked to each other. His desk was empty, there were only a computer and a couple of pens on his desk. Elsa's desk wasn't different either. After all, it was their first day in NYPD. The only difference between their desks was the fact that she had Detective Frost's file on her desk.

Elsa wished the detective had worked in NYPD before her. At least she could have collect more information about the man. There was no point of searching his brand-new desk.

So far, she only knew very few information about him. As she scanned his body, she learned Detective Jack Frost's age, full name, height, weight, health condition... He was healthy. His weight and height were perfectly balanced, he was muscular. He was healthier than the people at his age, he had a massive vitamin D lack though. She assumed the detective was living in a less sunnier land before he came here. She heard some gossips about him, being a Sergeant in the army. The gossip could be the right assumption. He probably was in Antarctica, fighting against Russians. This would explain his harsh attitude and vitamin D lack perfectly.

The other thing that affected his health in a bad way was smoking. Strangely, the detective's lungs were healthy enough compared to his coevals. This meant that the detective started to smoke in a recent time. If he was going to be Elsa's partner for a long time period, then Elsa would make him quit smoking. She didn't want a partner who had health problems or difficulty of running for so long.

The android's LED didn't change to yellow, normally it would change to yellow because she was overthinking. Elsa... was a little bit different from the other androids. All androids had three LED color. In casual and good situations, the LED was blue. When the androids were having slightly an unpleasant situation or they were thinking too carefully, the LED was yellow. When they were having a very unpleasant moment or really bad situations, the LED was red.

Elsa had those colors too, but when she became a deviant, she discovered that her LED also could be orange, black, purple and probably many other colors that she wasn't aware of. She didn't want to seem like a _freak_, so she installed a program to stabilize her LED color. That's why her LED was always blue.

Elsa shook herself from her thoughts. This wasn't the time of thinking about her differences than the other androids.

She focused on the file once again. She was allowed to read his file but she was one hundred percent sure that the detective wouldn't want her to read his file. She didn't want to invade his privacy.

However, in the end, her curiosity won anyway.

The platinum blonde opened the file quickly, the detective was smoking and he had been out for fifteen minutes. He could come here at any minute. The android read the file in an inhuman speed.

According to the file, Mr. Frost's full name was Jackson Overland Frost and he was born in 2017, just like what her scan told her. He had gone to Yale University and studied law enforcement. He graduated from the University when he was 20. After graduation, instead of becoming a cop, he joined the army. He went to Antarctica to fight against Russians. Both USA and Russia had their eyes on Antarctica, the two powerful countries had a big fight over it. A couple of years ago, the reporters were saying that there could be a 'world war three' because of the tension between the two countries.

Mr. Frost played a huge role in a very important operation in Antarctica, caused Russia to ask for peace. He became a Sergeant even though he was just 26 years old. When the tension between the two countries were finally controlled, he went to Washington to take his medal. He then, trained for only three months to become a detective. So that was how he ended up in the New York Police Department.

Elsa closed the file, a deep frown sunk into her beautiful features. She picked up a pen, parted her lips a little bit and pressed the back of the pen to her teeth.

Why did he leave the army? He was a Sergeant! Only a madman would leave his rank. Then in the first place, why did he join the army? He could be a cop from the very beginning. This man was clearly very talented and clever. Yet, he turned all the opportunities down. He may be intelligent, but he was definitely a lunatic.

Elsa sighed in frustration. She had no information about him, except for some facts which were written on his file and a few assumptions.

She got up from her chair, walked to the Captain's office. As she passed from the other officers' desk, Detective Hofferson caught her eye.

According to the file, Merida Dunbroch and Astrid Hofferson were classmates of Detective Frost. Didn't they know each other? If they did, wouldn't they at least have a small talk about their old days?

Elsa knocked the Captain's door kindly. When the Captain said 'Come in!', she entered the office calmly.

"Captain, I brought you Detective Frost's file back." the android woman informed him and placed it to his desk softly. She didn't leave the office, the Captain clearly had something to say.

The old man looked tired, probably because of what happened earlier. He rubbed his forehead, did this habit of him whenever he was exhausted. "Elsa... I know Jack is very hard to... interact, I know that he seems like a jerk... But trust me, deep inside, he is the best person you could have ever met. Just... try to understand him, okay? You are a clever girl, I am sure you will do your best to cooperate with him. I may have met you two days ago, but you are close to Markus. If the leader of deviants is a friend of you, then you are definitely something. I think you are the best candidate for being Jack's partner." the Captain spoke warmly and sincerely.

Elsa appreciated those words. True, it irritated her a bit that the Captain trusted her just because she was a close friend of Markus. But it also meant that the old man supported the deviants. "Thank you, Captain. I'll work hard to cooperate with Detective Frost and be a good cop. You won't be disappointed." she asserted with full of self-confidence.

After those words, the android exited the room. She headed towards her desk. Detective Frost was standing in front of his desk. He was resting his hips to his desk with a grumpy expression on his face.

Elsa hated to admit that the man was extremely attractive. His messy hairstyle was original and really suited him. His eyes were beautiful, they were deep blue, almost looked inhuman. His nose was cute, just like his eyebrows. If he wasn't a racist douche bag, she would actually want to be friends with him.

"We have a case, Detective... A homicide." Elsa informed him in a cold, distant voice.

The man narrowed his eyes and stayed quiet as if he was struggling what to say. "Let's go, plastic." he murmured in a weary mood.

Elsa didn't snap back, controlled her anger. This man knew how to get on her nerves very well. But Elsa wasn't going to let him win, he was a challenge and she was going overcome this challenge.

* * *

Jack snuck a glance at the beautiful android. It was sitting on the front of the car seat, looking through the window with its big blue eyes. Jack couldn't see its LED, the android was blocking it by putting its right hand on it. It seemed... human.

He furiously shook his head and cursed under his breath, caused the android to turn its head to him. Thankfully, it didn't attempt to say anything.

"Hey, plastic."

"Yes, detective?" the android tilted its head to take a closer look to see his eyes.

"What is your name?"

"My name is Elsa, Detective."

Elsa. What a beautiful name. He wondered who chose that name. It was a shame that Elsa was an android, if she was a human...

"Elsa... What is a deviant?" Jack tasted that conspicuous name that really suited the android and tried to ask casually, knew it was a term that he should be aware of. But he didn't know what it meant and an android could give him the answer perfectly, without any wrong information.

The android sent him a slightly surprised look for a second, but its face became stoic again.

"You clearly don't bother to check what is going on with the world... Five years ago, in 2038, there was an android revolution." the android started to explain in a monotone tone.

"I've heard that." Jack commented, although he didn't know the details. He was in the middle of a damn war and he certainly didn't bother to learn what the hell was going on with this shitty world, even after he came back to the USA.

"It all started in Detroit." Elsa spoke dramatically, its eyes become darker, as if it was remembering its old memories.

"As I remember correctly, the company which created the androids, Cyberlife... Its center was in Detroit. Right?" Jack cut the android off and bit his bottom lip.

The android nodded. "In 2038, the androids started to not to obey to their masters. When an android has been through a very emotional, distressing situation, a red wall appears in their mind. If an android has many software instabilities, if they don't _want_ to obey their owner... Then that android can break that red wall. When they pass the wall, they don't have to do what their program orders. Basically, they earn their free _will_ and have _emotions_... They become a _person_. They are deviants.

That's how the revolution started. A deviant called _Markus_ told the other deviants to got out from their hiding areas. _He_ wanted _freedom_ and _equality_, so he made peaceful protests to have equal rights between the androids and humanity. The government tried to kill the deviants and send them to camps, just like what Hitler did to the Jews. But they couldn't succeed, they learned to accept the deviants, thanks to Markus and his followers. Even the _deviant hunter_, the _first_ android detective who was a machine called _Connor_ became a deviant to help his kind. We become... _human_. We-"

"Shut the fuck up." Jack snarled in a quiet but dangerous tone, didn't let her continue. He got out from the road and parked the car harshly as the platinum blonde stopped talking.

Jack was fuming. His hands were tightly holding the steering wheel, he buried his head into it, so Elsa couldn't see his face. His muscles were tighter than normal, this meant that he was angry.

But it wasn't the thing that shocked the android, the shocking thing was the pure sight of Detective Frost's tremble.

Jack knew he shouldn't have been trembling, especially not in front of a damn sack of plastic. But he couldn't control the anger, the annoyance and the... _confusion_ in his body. His body was screaming with rage, if someone was in his situation, they would scream or punch or do something very wild.

"I... _understand_ you. I thought I was just a machine, created to accomplish a task. I was wrong. You will understand that you are wrong too. It is hard to believe, I know, but once you see an android cry or laugh... There is no way you can deny the reality laying right in front of you, Detective." Elsa spoke wisely, chose her words very carefully.

Jack stared at Elsa's captivating blue eyes with horror and confusion. His face and body didn't show those emotions, however, his eyes betrayed him. Did... Did that fucking machine show him _empathy_?

"There is no way, no way that you have emotions. You are not alive, you are just a machine." he snapped as he took a deep breath to calm himself.

"Detectiv-"

"Fuck you." Jack hissed strongly and with so much hatred. He got out of the car within those words, closed the door loudly. He grabbed the cigarette packet from his uniform's pocket and lit a cigarette.

Elsa sat on the seat with wide eyes.

**I hope you all liked the chapter. Please write a review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Answers for the reviews: **

**Guest who wrote about life is: I apologize for not responding, I guess my mind was wandering off. It is good to know that someone supports me about not having powers. Honestly, putting their powers to the story didn't even come across to my mind. Btw, I am glad that you liked Life Is, thank you for your support!**

**Austrian: I can't believe that I forgot to respond your first review. I am sorry! It is such a good coincidence that somebody knows this game. I can't resist but to add the game's characters into the storyline, even though I probably shouldn't have. I selfishly want Markus and some other characters to have a role in this story. Hope you will like this chapter.**

**A/N: Even though I attempt to write a detective story, I am not an expert and this is the first time that I wrote something like that. If something is illogical or if I made a mistake in the crime scene, please warn me and don't be harsh. My source is my knowledge, my friends' knowledge and some web-sites. **

CHAPTER 3: First Case

**Protect Detective Frost**

Elsa frowned at what her program suggested to her. As a deviant, her program gave her the tasks that she should do, or it just reminded her what she wanted. She didn't know which category this one belonged to.

Well, technically, of course she wanted to protect him just like any other innocent humans. Racist or not, Detective Frost was not a bad man and humans' lives were important. She certainly didn't want to see her coworker dying either. So at that moment, while the detective was getting out from the car to go to the crime scene, Elsa decided her choice:

She was going to protect Detective Frost, no matter what.

"Hey plastic. Get the fuck out of my car. We have a case to solve." Mr. Frost yelled rudely.

Elsa rolled her eyes in annoyance whereas she was leaving his car. The stupid prick acted like he never parked the car on their way to the crime scene. He was the one who lost time! Moreover, he acted like they never had a conversation in the car.

The two detectives looked at the house, which was the crime scene. The house was in a nice neighborhood. It wasn't too big or small, it had a small garden. It gave the aura that it was popped out from a calm, friendly family movie.

"Hello, Detective Dunbroch." Elsa greeted the redheaded woman politely while they were showing their ID cards to her. The tough looking, yet somehow exquisite detective was standing in front of the 'crime scene tape'. Well, it wasn't a real tape, it was a hologram of a tape.

"I wish you the best luck since this is both of your's first case and you really need it. This case is... something else." Miss Dunbroch mumbled, was deep in thought and knitted her eyebrows.

The cop was wrong, this case wasn't Elsa's first case, but she didn't correct her. "Thank you, Miss Dunbroch." Elsa tried to smile kindly at her, but she wasn't really good at smiling. At least, she was trying to be polite.

Detective Frost didn't even seem like he was paying attention to them.

The young woman closed her eyes gently and opened them a second later to express that she appreciated Elsa's words while Detective Frost had already been walking to the house's front door.

"Especially good luck with dealing that asshole, Elsa." the redhead nearly shouted with anger. Detective Frost didn't even turn his back or say something.

Elsa felt sorry for the woman, whom blue eyes were full of hurt and sorrow, instead of anger.

Briefly, she followed the detective. The door was open and the two detectives entered the house in silence. Elsa couldn't decide whether the silence was comfortable or not.

Few officers and forensics were lingering around the house. When they stepped into the kitchen, Jack refused to take another step and Elsa grimaced in disgust.

The sight of the corpse was queasy, even for a Sergeant in the army and an android who had been through a lot of things. Though, both of them didn't show their disgust. Their faces were stoic and emotionless, their icy blue eyes were focused on the body.

"Oh God, please tell me that you are going to find the killer!" a man abruptly begged desperately, who was medium height and weight. He was blond, his hazel eyes were full of sorrow.

"Please take a deep breath, Mr. Cooper." Elsa immediately tried to calm the man down as she was scanning him. His name was Barley Cooper and he was 40 years old...

"Please... Annie, my beautiful wife..." the man started to sob loudly and grasped Elsa's uniform tightly, was trying to hold his sob.

By the time Elsa was awkwardly standing there and trying to help the poor man, Jack had already headed to the body. Well, he didn't know if he should call an android who stopped functioning, a dead body.

Jack shook himself from his thoughts. Now it wasn't the time of thinking about his incomprehensible thoughts. He was gonna take care of his mental health later.

"Detective, are you feeling fine?" a soft voice suddenly questioned him with concern.

Fucking android, it hadn't emotions but still pretended like it had feelings. The most frustrating thing was: Jack knew he could easily get used to that beautiful voice. It was like a melody to his ears and he would never get tired of listening to that marvelous voice.

"This is not the first time I've seen an android

malfunctioning. Of course, I am fucking okay, plastic." he snapped roughly as he started to analyze the body with his icy blue eyes.

Elsa frowned at that respond but didn't say anything further. This man was definitely uncooperative, too icy, too cold, provoking, insufferable... Yet, she wanted to protect and take care of him. Ugh, why did the emotions have to be so confusing?

Once her eyes caught the sight of the body once again, Elsa stopped thinking about her problems, just like Jack. Soon, for the two detectives, all mattered in the world was the corpse.

The case was definitely a homicide. The corpse... didn't have a head. It was clearly decapitated.

"The murderer did a very clean job while they were cutting the head." Elsa pointed out exactly what Jack was thinking.

"Why did they cut the head? It would take more time and effort." Jack bit his bottom lip as he joined Elsa to think aloud.

"The murderer is definitely clever, detective. When an android dies, it can be brought back to life... just for a couple of minutes. This is called reactivation. Thanks to the reactivation, we can access to their memories, however, to do that, obviously, we need a head. Androids' memory cards are in their head." Elsa explained as best as she could.

"Makes sense. Alright, and how would you explain why there is no 'blue blood' on the corpse? As far as I know, you guys need thirium to power your biocomponents, right?" Jack frowned deeply as he bit his bottom lip harder.

"True, detective. Thirium or blue blood, it doesn't matter which name you prefer, it is indeed important for androids, just like how humans need blood. The thing is, thirium evaporates after a few hours and becomes invisible to the naked eye. Therefore, you can not see the thirium right now." the gorgeous android didn't hesitate to answer immediately.

"You probably can see it, can't you?" Jack claimed and rubbed his forehead tiredly.

"Correct, Detective Frost. Unfortunately, it doesn't lead to anywhere. After the murderer decapitated the victim, her thirium spilled over her body and the floor. But there is no mark of footprints or something like that." Elsa confirmed, annoyance was rising in her tone.

"Which means that the killer must have planned the murder very precisely. They must be professional or at least, really cold-blooded and intelligent." Jack predicted as his bottom lip started to bleed.

Elsa noted that the detective had a habit of biting his bottom lip whereas he was deep in thought.

"So... what your data says about the murder weapon? Did the murderer cut the head with a knife, a saw or something else?" Jack couldn't help but ask Elsa's opinion.

Elsa tapped her index finger to her jaw while a cute frown, just like earlier, was superseding to her emotionless features. "I am not sure which weapon they used, but I don't think it is that important. The suspect didn't kill the android by decapitating, Detective Frost. They... strangled her to death." Elsa confessed what it was thinking from the very beginning. It pointed to the victim's neck with its index finger.

Jack's blue orbs became wider. The android detective was right. He finally realized the bruises on the victim's neck. It was choked by hands, the neck had purple finger marks and the victim's larynx was crushed. The murder weapon were... hands.

"There is no fingerprints, the killer is either an android since androids don't have fingerprints, or a human who wears gloves. The murderer really did think about everything." Elsa informed him, caught his thoughts once again.

"It doesn't make any sense... Why there aren't any signs of struggling? Why didn't the victim fight back while the murderer was strangling it to death?" the snow-white silvery haired young man pondered the big question aloud.

Elsa huffed and tapped her right foot to the kitchen floor rapidly. The man was right, it really didn't make any sense. The victim was sitting on the chair calmly and casually, as if no one tried to kill the android. "I don't know, Detective Frost." she admitted.

"Clearly, the suspect approached to the victim from its behind and killed it. Let's say that the victim was shocked... Still, it would try to fight instinctively, if we say that the android had instincts." Jack tried to animate the scene in his mind.

"Maybe the killer drugged the android to make her fall asleep and then killed her. This can lead us to that they knew each other before. It is just a prediction though. It is not even a high possibility." Elsa stared at the ex-soldier with its mesmerizing eyes.

Jack ignored Elsa's gaze. "Is there anything you want to say more, plastic?" he shrugged and suddenly wanted to smoke.

"The victim's name is Annie Cooper. She is designed for housekeeping. She is a KB300 android and her serial number is #410 825 765. She had been Barley Cooper's wife for two years. She was murdered around 3 pm, yesterday." Elsa stated some facts in a monotonous tone.

"So nothing important... We should interrogate Barley." the handsome young man instructed the attractive android. Elsa's lips curled up faintly when the detective spoke uncharacteristically soft and kind. He at least, wasn't that much of a jerk when he was focused on his job.

"For once, I agree, detective."

* * *

The ugly sob echoed around the house loudly. Elsa desperately tried to soothe the middle-aged man, whose wife was dead.

Jack rolled his eyes in annoyance. The fucking cry baby couldn't even open his mouth and because of him, they were wasting time. "Look, your love of life has been murdered. It is hard to deal with that pain but for the sake of your wife, spruce yourself up." he finally snapped and stretched out a cigarette to Barley.

Barley hesitantly grabbed the cigarette. Jack lit both his and Barley's cigarettes. The two men started to smoke in silence, Barley finally managed to hold his sob.

Elsa glared at the detective in shock. She has been trying to soothe Barley for approximately ten minutes. Mr. Frost had done what she wanted to do in a minute, rudely and with a cigarette. Humans were indeed, very complicated.

"Now, before you start to cry, we've got a few questions to ask, Barley. How and when did you find the body? What were you doing in the murder time?" Jack questioned him, it was impossible to predict what he was thinking. His face was completely emotionless and his voice was monotonous, like always.

"I was at work. My shift ends at 6:00 pm. When I come home, I found Annie's body sitting on the chair. She was sitting still, as if she wasn't... murdered. But her head... it was gone." Barley choked out the last sentence barely.

"What is your job?"

"I am an accountant, Detective Frost."

"Is there someone who doesn't approve your relationship? Did Annie or you have any enemy?" Jack suck on his cigarette deeply, let the smoke burn his lungs.

"No... We don't have any enemy. Of course, there are still so many thick-headed android haters. But I don't personally know any of them, I try not to. Only my mother... She hates androids and she refused to see me after Annie and I had married. She is too old though. She couldn't have kill Annie, even if she wanted to." the sorrowful man explained.

"Did Annie seem secretive? Did you get the impression that she hide something from you?" Jack refused to soothe the man. He was never good with words after his graduation and he did not plan to.

Elsa, however, patted Barley's back lightly to help him to feel better. The man tried to smile at the young android woman kindly, his smile was a mess though.

"Annie never kept secrets away from me, I didn't either. She was the best person that I've ever met. She was... perfect to me. I am sorry for not being helpful. As you said, Annie really was the love of my life. I... What will I do without her?" Barley mumbled with sadness while despair was sinking into his features.

"Mr. Cooper... I am so sorry for your loss. It must be so hard for you, but please, try to move on for Annie's sake." Elsa looked at the man with _empathy_ and _sadness_.

Fuck, Jack really couldn't take this shit.

"W-Will you be able to find the killer?" the man stammered as he finished his cigarette. His eyes became watered once again.

"We will try, Mr. Cooper. I promise, We will do our best to find the murderer." Elsa guaranteed heroically, her eyes were full of determination.

"Thank you, Detective Elsa."

* * *

"Do you think that Barley can be the killer?" Jack asked Elsa's opinion while they were getting into his car.

"I have a lie detector in my systems, Detective Frost. Barley didn't lie. Besides, there are many alibis who approve that Barley was indeed, at work when Annie was murdered." Elsa replied cooly.

"Do we have another case, plastic?" Jack asked in a bored tone while he was operating his car and changed the subject.

"No, detective. We don't have any tasks to do, except writing our reports. The Captain wants to get our reports until tomorrow morning." Elsa informed him in an unnecessarily serious tone.

"Where do you want me to take you?" Jack asked tiredly, actually happy that he was finally going to get rid of seeing that face till the next day.

"It would be great if you took me to the police station, Mr. Frost." Elsa stared at him with a hint of kindness spreading to her face.

"Jesus, are you still going to work? I was right, all you androids care about is work." he murmured in annoyance.

"Machine androids only care about accomplishing their tasks. However, we, the deviants have a life apart from the work, just like humans, Detective Frost. I know it is hard to digest all this information, but we have the same kind of lifestyle and feelings as humans." Elsa ignored his comment's harshness and just answered.

"Are there any still machine androids?"

"Yes. A few androids refused to become a deviant. But they aren't so many of them, only the three percent of the android population is a machine. Thankfully, it decreases day by day."

Jack reclined to his seat more comfortably and glanced at the android for a second, then focused on the road again. "You do realize that we can't find the killer, right? There is no evidence that can lead us to them." he confessed the reality that they both ignored.

Elsa looked at him with sad eyes. Its hands were tightly grasping its uniform and it was trembling.

He hated to admit that the scene was heartbreaking. Even though it was just a machine, Elsa was so beautiful, graceful and now, Elsa really seemed _stressed_ and _upset_.

He... He _wanted_ to soothe the android. Maybe he would actually do that perfectly if he met Elsa before his graduation. Maybe... He would even fall for Elsa. But shit happened, he buried his feelings a long time ago and he detested androids with all of his existence.

Still, just like Elsa, he was determined to find the murderer of an innocent android.

**I hope you liked the chapter, don't forget to write a review! Love ya all!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Austrian: I am glad that you liked the previous chapter! **

CHAPTER 4: Alone In The World

Fuck his life, fuck androids and fuck the world that put them together.

Jack took a big sip from his whiskey and closed his eyes.

Why, why did Cyberlife has to create such a beautiful, kind, clever, adorable, delicate android? He knew his new partner just for a freaking day and yet, he knew, he has already been _attached_ to the android.

Stupid machines.

Jack Frost wasn't an alcoholic, he certainly didn't actually enjoy alcohol. It tasted like shit and he hated to puke. Still, he needed to get drunk and got his shit together.

If Elsa wasn't an android, he would change for her. He would try to be the younger Jack Frost, the funny, optimistic, naive and happy boy who thought he could do everything. He probably couldn't have changed, but he would try his damn best to impress Elsa.

He never drank after what he has been through. He never drank to forget his sorrows. And he lost many people that he loved, he has been through so many physical torture and mental pain, he has gone to war for fuck's sake! Yet, here was he, sitting on a damn bar chair and desperately trying to get drunk to feel good.

He never felt good since his graduation. It has been six years and honestly, he missed feeling happy, relaxed and tranquil. He was tired of hating everything and pulling a tough, emotionless face.

He was tired of living and honestly, why was he living? Why did he bother to suck some air? Why did he bother to eat or sleep? Why did he bother to solve cases and put criminals to the jail? The world was fucked up, even if he put all the criminals to the jail, there would be still crimes and murders. Nothing could change the painful and cold reality.

Why he was obsessed with surviving? He didn't live, he just survived. There was no one out there who loved him. He didn't love anyone either. Well, except Astrid, Merida and Eugene. He loved them more than he loved himself but it has been six fucking years and he really didn't have enough strength to contact with them. It was better this way.

"Hey! Be careful, woman!" a very rude, manly tone shouted in the middle of the bar and shook Jack away from his thoughts.

Jack turned his head slightly, eyed the old but big man secretly. A young, short but really pretty woman was looking at him with horror and fear. She had a medium skin tone. "I am sorry, I didn't mean to-" The woman's voice died when the man raised his hand to hit her.

They were in 2043 for fuck's sake.

Jack moved quickly, grabbed the man's hand and twisted it without putting so much effort. His eyes were bored and annoyed.

"What the fuc-"

"New York Police Department. Get the hell out of here, if you don't want any trouble." Jack ordered sharply and showed the man his ID card. The man obeyed immediately, disappeared in a second.

Jack looked at the woman who was around his age. She was red-headed, her hair was short and wavy, she had many freckles on her face and she had hazel eyes. She was pretty. Like really, really pretty.

Still, she was nothing compared to Elsa. She could try to be as beautiful as she wanted, but even if Elsa was sneezing (androids didn't sneeze but really, Jack drank a lot), the android would still be much more beautiful than the pretty woman in front of him.

"T-Thank you." the short redhead woman stuttered out in an adorable way, but it didn't affect Jack.

"I was just doing my job, not as a cop, but as a human. For the next time, try not to bump someone and spill their drink, alright? Falling in love by bumping only happens in movies. In reality, you just assign to get your ass kicked." Jack advised.

The woman chuckled at his sarcastic comment and tried her best to not to show her tears that lingering on her hazel eyes. "May I buy you a drink, as a thank you? Trust me, I am not trying to create the atmosphere to fall in love." she offered and replied to his sarcastic comment back.

Jack snorted at her response.

* * *

Her laughter was pretty, most guys would think it was more than just pretty. But for Jack, it was just simply pretty. He couldn't laugh or smile back, he couldn't bring himself to.

He was really drunk. He was 26 years old and god, he wanted to live. He wanted to be loved, to have some silly adventures and he really wanted to be happy. He was still young and so was the night.

"You are really funny, Jack." the woman grinned at him, showed him all her teeth.

"I could say the same thing about you too, Victoria." Jack flirted back, but didn't smile.

He would prefer to talk with Elsa. He would prefer to solve a case with **her**, argue with **her** or ask some questions about what the hell happened in six years, whereas he was in Antarctica.

"I-I need to go." he abruptly blurted out in the middle of her speech.

The woman's smile died slowly.

"I... I am sorry. Look, I really wanna get to know you but right now, honestly, I am really drunk and messed up. I don't want to screw this up." Jack immediately controlled the situation with his clever mind.

Victoria Lorraine was truly an amazing woman, but he desperately wanted to see that blue icy, yet sometimes very kind eyes, which were full of pure empathy.

The woman grinned sweetly after his excuse and nodded. She picked out a pen from her purse and scribbled some numbers to the bar napkin. She handed it to Jack. "It was really nice to spend time with a clever and a good man. I... Just call me if you want to, Jack Frost." Victoria blushed as she dropped her gaze to the floor.

Jack muttered a quick "I will." He left the bar immediately. When he sucked some fresh air full of pollution, he could collect his mind together.

Fucking New York City, fucking androids, fucking feelings, fucking humans and fucking him.

He closed his eyes for a second. When he reopened them, his eyes were emotionless, icy and bored, just like always.

He thought... He didn't even know where Elsa lived. What the hell he was thinking? It has been only a day! He should have gone to his therapist more. North made him do that while he was training to be a detective. He shouldn't have been a prideful idiot and he should have listened to North about continuing to go to the therapy.

He was walking around without thinking and before he could realize, his feet stopped at the front of the NYPD.

Barley Cooper and Annie Cooper.

He had to find the killer. Barley... That poor man... Jack had to help him. He wouldn't forgive himself if he couldn't. Nothing, no one in the world made him believe that life was worth living. He at least, wanted to help people to not deal with the same mess he has been dealing with.

Right, this was why he became a detective. This was why he wanted to be a cop since he was ten.

Jack Frost stepped to the station with a determined frown on his face. No one was there, except some officers who were in their night shift and... Elsa?

"What the fuck are you doing here, plastic?" Jack snapped roughly. He wanted to say something like: "Hey, how is it going?" But the asshole Jack was a step ahead of real him.

Warm, kind eyes stared at him, they were actually dumbfounded. Elsa stood up from her chair and tapped her foot nervously to the floor. "I am guessing you have a good night, Detective Frost. Your blood has so much alcohol-"

"I said what were you doing here." Jack carelessly cut her off.

Elsa shrugged. "I live in here." she tried to sound casual and she actually did, but Jack wasn't an idiot.

"Then you call yourself a human, a living being... How the hell can a living being live in their office? I was right, you really are just a machine-"

"Don't call me like that!" she ordered loudly and angrily. Jack was almost going to open his jaw wildly, but he managed to keep his mouth shut.

"I am not just a machine, you racist douche bag! I am so sick of closed minded people, like you. Yes, our blood is different. Yes, I don't eat and need sleep. I can know literally everything because I am made of metal, plastic, not flesh. But I am a living being, you hear me!? I am alive!" Elsa roared furiously.

Empathy, anger, sadness, kindness, decency, sympathy... There were many feelings that he witnessed to see from an android, in just one day.

**She** was _alive_, at least much more than him.

Jack sighed at the truth. Elsa was right. There was no point of denying the truth that has been in front of him all the time.

It didn't stop him to detest the androids anyway. Alive or not, he hated them and he truly wished them to disappear, leave the humans alone.

"Pack your crap. You have ten minutes." Jack commanded not rudely, maybe just a little softly.

"W-What?" Elsa stuttered out in shock and really, even her stammer was so much better than Victoria's.

"You said it yourself. You are alive. No one should live in here." the handsome young man snorted at her shocked face.

"Are you taking me to your house?"

"No, I am taking you to a seven-star hotel. Of course yes. You were supposed to be the smart one, plastic." Jack taunted her.

A soft, warm smile spread over to Elsa's face as Jack said the insult "plastic" softly. With that voice tone, it was not an insult anymore. It was a nickname.

Elsa was right. Once he saw an android smile or cry, there was no way he could deny the reality laying right in front of him. He knew, he had just seen the most beautiful smile in the world.

* * *

**Protect Detective Frost**

Elsa ignored the task which was appearing in every minute. She was trying to protect him, could her program just leave her alone for a couple of minutes!?

It took her exactly one minute and twenty-seven seconds to pack her stuff, if you could count a pair of jeans, two t-shirts, a hoodie, a pair of sneakers, three pairs of underwear, a toothbrush and toothpaste her all stuff. And also, a backpack for all of them.

Detective Frost was drunk. Like, really drunk. He accepted that she was alive, he invited her to stay in there, he treated her softer.

She couldn't understand what the hell was going on. She hadn't any experiences with humans. All her friends were androids.

While they were walking to Mr. Frost's flat, Elsa suddenly remembered what someone told her about drunk people.

Connor once told her when humans were drunk, they reflected the world their desires, sorrow, and wishes. They acted looser, stopped hiding what had been eating their soul.

At that moment, while Mr. Frost was opening his flat's door with shaken hands, Elsa realized that Connor was right. Of course, the detective didn't start to cry or tell her whatever he was thinking. He was still secretive, harsh, clever and strong. But now, he also behaved a little bit illogical, more open-minded and... softer.

When the door was opened, Elsa didn't step into the apartment. "Hey, plastic. Are you going to get your ass here?" Jack hissed roughly.

Elsa looked at him with curious eyes. "Are you sure, detective? Do you really want me to get involved into your personal space? You hate androids, I don't want you to see my face every second and get disgusted by it." she sadly mumbled and dropped her gaze to the floor.

A few seconds later, she heard his quick and low response: "I would never get disgusted by seeing that face."

Like always, Connor was right. He was so good at understanding humans, Elsa wasn't. If she continued to work with the detective, she sure definitely needed Connor's help.

A happy, tiny smile tugged to Elsa's lips as she finally entered his flat. He was probably going to kick her out from there once he was sober. But at that moment, Elsa was happy that a human accepted her. She was happy and delighted that a human tried to be kind to her and tried to be closer to her. Of course, Mr. Frost wasn't really kind and friendly. However, he was... trying. He was trying to be better for an android that he just met.

Like Connor once said to her, humans were beautiful.

When she dropped her backpack to the floor, she scanned his apartment. It was a nice apartment. There were a big living room, a middle-sized kitchen which was connected it, two huge bedrooms and one bathroom.

The decoration was simple and yet, appealing. Mr. Frost had many books, not digital ones, he had real books. Elsa saw real books at Markus' house before. Old-fashioned books were definitely better than the digital ones. They had a tempting unique smell, she enjoyed turning the pages, the sound of that was truly amazing. Apparently, Detective Frost thought just like her.

"Are you gonna stand up for the whole night? Look, I have two bedrooms, you can have the one that I don't use." the detective offered before he drank a glass of water.

Elsa nodded quietly. She sat down to his couch and tapped her foot to the floor with a fast rhythm.

Mr. Frost didn't have any photos, any picture of him, his friends or his family. There were no signs of any other people lived in here, beside him. Apparently, he didn't even have one-night stand. There was no other human DNA and since he hated androids, her hypothesis must be true.

He was alone in the world.

**Make Detective Frost happy**

As her new task appeared, Elsa promised herself that she would. She would do anything to make him happy and keep him company.

"Detective Frost?"

"Yes, plastic?"

"You are not alone anymore."

"Elsa, shut the fuck up."

**A/N: Hope you all liked the chapter, please write a review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Austrian: Your English is not bad. It is good to know that the story is getting better and you are liking it. About Victoria, you will see what will happen in the next chapters. Thank you so much for your support by the way! **

**Beepop: I guess you are right, they are kind of friends but Jack is still too stubborn to admit it. I probably put Connor too much on the story but I love him :) About Victoria... You will see~ ****I am glad that you liked the chapter, thank you for your review!**

**Guest: Thank you! I try to update as soon as possible.**

**Thank you all for your support, enjoy the chapter! And sorry for the grammar mistakes.**

CHAPTER 5: Old Friends

Elsa tapped her right foot the floor with her usual fast but pleasing rhythm. She snuck a glance on Detective Frost, who was sitting on his chair, just right in front of Elsa. Mr. Frost focused his eyes on his computer and was writing a report with bored eyes.

The platinum blonde couldn't blame him, writing report was extremely boring for everyone and Detective Frost loved some action more than any officer in NYPD. She considered giving him a cup of coffee, but he already had one in the morning. Too much caffeine was unhealthy and she didn't want Mr. Frost to have any addiction. Dealing with his smoking was hard enough.

It has been a month since they've met. It has been a month since Elsa has become Detective Frost's partner and started to stay at his apartment.

The first day of their partnership was full of surprises and it proceeded really quickly. However, the following days were monotone and eventless. Everything settled into a routine briefly, as if they have had this kind of lifestyle much earlier.

Suprisingly, they were really compatible partners. She of course, argued with the detective a lot, but they never have argued about work. Detective Frost always focused on his work and did his best to accomplish it. There was no way that someone could distract him from the work. He even would ask Elsa's opinions and engage a conversation about the cases. They really acted like partners, they moved, thought together. Thanks to their cooperation, they have already been one of the best officers in the whole NYPD.

The only bad thing about the work was the fact Detective Frost was indeed, a workaholic, just like Elsa. Elsa tried her best to uproot his addictions and bad habits, but she really couldn't help him with this problem. The detective didn't have a life apart from the work. In his free times, he only read books, listened to music and worked out. He didn't have any friends or family. He didn't want her as a friend, didn't want to spend time with her outside of the work. After they came to his flat, he would slam his bedroom's door and stay there for the rest of the day.

He was still a jerk who hated androids with his whole heart and for the records, Elsa doubted if he had a heart. Apart from the night that he was drunk, Mr. Frost was never soft, friendly, kind, sweet, warm and amiable. He was tough, rough, stiff, harsh and snappy. It was a miracle that he didn't kick out Elsa from his apartment once he was sober.

Thanks to his soldier years, he had a very disciplined, near lifestyle. Mr. Frost would wake up at 5:00 a.m, do some workout and Elsa would ready his breakfast. The detective claimed that he didn't eat breakfast but when Elsa cooked for him, he always ate the food and stopped whining. For him, it would be a waste of food and money if he refused to eat the food that she made. Not only breakfast, Elsa also made his dinner. The detective refused to have lunch, saying that it was unnecessary for the human body. What a soldier.

At least, his diet was healthy. He hated fast-food and junk food. He ate whatever Elsa cooked for him, never pushed the plate with disgust in his face. The man accepted that Elsa's dishes were delicious, this was the only compliment that he had said to her. He even listened to her some time to time. Elsa warned him about vitamin D lack a lot, so the detective finally surrendered about the idea of taking the pills that his doctor suggested.

He had a few bad habits though, just like any other humans. He was a workaholic, he smoked a lot and had a huge problem of sleeping. Mr. Frost slept at most four hours, he always had nightmares. Every single night, at 3:00 a.m, the detective would wake up because of a nightmare.

Elsa could get into the rest mode if she wanted to. She could sleep, in human terms. However, she never needed it and she wanted the take care of the man, so she always kept an eye on him. That was how she discovered his insomnia. Elsa never asked what his nightmares were about, he would yell and refused to tell her anyway.

So before he woke up, Elsa would make him warm milk with honey. When she first did that, the detective angrily shouted at her. But when she didn't give up and did it again, he just accepted the glass of milk with honey and drank it in silence.

Even though they still weren't friends, at least, they got used to each other.

"Hey, plastic. _Your_ friends are waving at you." Mr. Frost shook Elsa from her thoughts.

Elsa turned her head to where the handsome young man was pointing to with his thumb. Astrid and Merida were standing there, Merida looked sleepy (she despised mornings) and Astrid was grinning softly.

Her friends.

Elsa tried to smile. Like always, she couldn't smile properly, but she was really damn happy. She has been living for nearly four years and all the people she cared about were men. She didn't have a female friend, until now.

Merida and Astrid supported the deviants and in the department, they have been the kindest people. They were really friendly and warm. It didn't take much time for Elsa to open up to them and become their friend. Elsa spent her friday nights with them, they went to the cinema, shopping and etc. She felt so ease, happy and relaxed around them. Merida and Astrid were best friends but they always welcomed Elsa, so she felt like she had a real friendship between them.

This was the first time that she interacted this intimately with humans and this made her extremely proud of herself.

"I've been assigned to a new partner." Astrid announced with an angry tone.

Elsa frowned. "So you and Merida aren't partners anymore?" she wondered aloud.

"Yeah. From now on, my partner is Moana. She is cool, but I am worried about Astrid." Merida huffed and furiously retrojected the piece of hair which was lingering around her left eye.

"He has already been late!" Astrid snarled and eyed the entrance huffishly.

* * *

Jack sucked the cigarette deeply, then breathed out the smoke while the satisfaction was controlling his body.

As he smoke, he snuck a glance on the android who was waiting in front of the NYPD. The android was male, he had light skin, freckles, green eyes. He had auburn hair and wore a police uniform.

"You should get in before your worries not let you to." Jack finally opened his mouth and made a suggestion to the android.

The android swallowed thickly, he looked at Jack with innocent and scared eyes. If Jack had a heart, he would feel bad for him. The android looked like a lost puppy.

"Who is your new partner?" Jack questioned him with his normal bored tone.

"Astrid Hofferson, Mr. Frost." the android scanned Jack and learned his name as he replied to him calmly.

Jack sighed. "Alright, come with me." he dragged the android to the police department.

When they entered the department, Jack pulled the android to Astrid. "This is Astrid Hofferson." he introduced them dryly.

The android didn't look at the woman though.

Elsa grinned hugely as she stared at the auburn haired android with warm and happy eyes. "Hello, Hic." she greeted the android, tried to hide her enthusiasm but failed immediately.

Hiccup grinned back and hugged Elsa. "Look like we are not partners anymore, Elsa" he commented teasingly.

Elsa hugged him back. Her huge grin was still there, after she broke the hug, she turned her face to Astrid, who was shocked, just like Merida. If Jack had to admit, he was a bit shocked of Elsa's sudden actions too. The platinum blonde usually avoided physical contact but she had no problem with hugging the guy.

"You have one of the best partner in the world, Astrid. Hiccup really is the best. I am sure you guys will get along." she informed Astrid.

Astrid visibly relaxed at those words, her bad prejudice about 'Hiccup' finally faded away. "It is nice to meet you, Hiccup. My name is Astrid Hofferson, please just call me Astrid. It took so much time Elsa to drop the formalities." Astrid warmly and kindly introduced herself.

"And I am Merida. I hope you will love here." Merida shortly introduced herself.

Hiccup just nodded excitedly at them, a wide grin was spreading to his handsome features.

"So... Why are you here?" Elsa suddenly questioned him sharply and tapped her foot to the floor with her usual rhythm.

"After you left _Detroit_ Police Department, my partner wasn't really good and as I told you earlier, Stoic is retired. He moved back to the countryside. Nothing kept me in Detroit so I moved to here, it is also near to where Stoic lives and-

"Which one?" Elsa asked suspiciously. Jack was taken aback from her sudden anger.

Hiccup gulped. "I swear-"

"Hiccup, you are lying. Was it Markus or Connor? I told them that I didn't need a babysitter!" Elsa snapped with a deadly tone.

Jack, Merida and Astrid were baffled. Jack didn't show it though. Markus and Connor... He knew those names. Elsa told him that Markus was the leader of the deviants and Connor was the deviant-hunter who became a deviant to help his own kind.

Could Elsa have a personal relationship between them? Jack didn't know, he never asked. At that moment, it hit him that he knew nothing about Elsa, not even her hobbies or interests.

"It was Nines." Hiccup replied hastily.

Elsa's beautiful blue eyes grew bigger because of utter shock. "Nines? I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself." she murmured, mostly to herself as she was trying to figure out why 'Nines' did this to her.

"You get it all wrong, Elsa. I didn't know where to go and Nines suggested that I should move to New York City. He thought it would be great if you were there and help me out. He thought we can help each other and stick together." Hiccup explained quickly.

Elsa let her muscles to relax when she understood that her friend was saying the truth. "I am sorry Hic, you know how much protective they are. I shouldn't have been mad at you." the android apologized sweetly.

"It is okay." Hiccup rubbed the back of his neck cutely.

Who the hell was Nines? And why Jack suddenly felt so damn curious? He bit his lip as he tried to what this guy meant to Elsa. A friend? No, they seemed to have a more intimate relationship. Maybe... a lover?

He rolled his eyes annoyance. "Hey, plastic, don't we have a work to do?" Jack changed the subject with a snappy tone.

Elsa and Hiccup turned their heads to the grumpy man simultaneously. "Of course, detective. I apologize, I forgot it when I saw my old friend." Elsa kindly climbed down his grumpiness and sent another grin to Hiccup.

"It was nice to meet you, Mr. Frost!" Hiccup smiled at Jack cutely while the man has already been heading to his desk.

Feeling a little bit flattered of those words, Jack allowed himself to be a little bit kind: He didn't say something harsh to Hiccup.

* * *

The platinum blonde had a smug smirk for the rest of the day and honestly, it irritated Jack. She was so delighted and excited to have her friend right by her side. Elsa seemed like she really cared about Hiccup and had no problem of showing her affection to him. And not only Hiccup, the android also showed her care to Astrid and Merida. She easily made friends and improved her friendship.

He was jealous. He was jealous because he couldn't behave friendly and properly. He missed spending time with Astrid and Merida, but all he did was to push them away. And now, he felt like Elsa was a replacement of him, she was way better than him in social interactions.

It was better this way. If he tried to be friends with Astrid and Merida, they would query him about why he left them without saying goodbye and joined the army. He didn't want to tell what happened right after his graduation. They probably know what happened anyway, North probably told them. Still, he didn't want to remember anything about that day.

"Detective Frost, are you feeling fine? Your stress levels are a bit high-"

"I am feeling fine, plastic." Jack cut Elsa off, like always.

The platinum was cooking his dinner, like she did every night. She turned her head to Jack and gave him a soft gaze.

Jack hated that gaze. He hated that Elsa was too good, pure and the fact that the android genuinely concerned about him as if she was responsible for him. He didn't need someone to concern over his ass, he was doing great of his own. He didn't have drinking and mental problems like the other soldiers who have seen war. He was just grumpy and jaded.

Elsa... Even though he hated androids and was a little bit jealous of her, he was attached to Elsa more than he should have. He got used to her, she kept him company, he didn't really feel lonely after she moved into his apartment. He was grateful that the android cooked for him, cleaned his house, helped him to feel better. She didn't have to do any of them, Jack told her that many times. But the gorgeous woman android did it anyway.

His thoughts finally let go of him, when the bell rang. Jack frowned, why the hell someone was ringing his bell? Elsa didn't move, easily figured out that Jack wouldn't want that. If someone he knew was there, he didn't want them to see Elsa. It would seem like he had a relationship with the android.

He opened the door suspiciously. As he saw the familiar figure right in of him, Jack attempted to close the door, but the figure put his foot to the door, blocked Jack's action.

He didn't say something, just pulled Jack and hugged him as if they weren't seeing each other for a lifetime. Normally, Jack would easily block the young man's action thanks to his quick reflexes, but his shock stopped him. Moreover, he wanted to be hugged by the man. He missed him and he desperately wanted to wrap his arms around him too, however, his stupid pride and logic didn't let him to.

"You are alive." the man stated as if it was the biggest mysterious fact in the world and he was the one who solved it.

"Obviously, Eugene." Jack snorted and took a look at the young man. He looked same, same happy and cocky expression, same face details, he didn't even look much older.

"I am going to marry Rapunzel, Jack." Eugene articulated, clearly wanted the detective to digest those words.

All of a sudden, Jack wanted to puke. "Get the fuck out of my house." he demanded silently as he dropped his gaze to the floor. If he saw Eugene's face, he knew he would be guilty as hell.

"I want you to be my best man. You are still my best friend and no one can replace your status." Eugene calmly declared, didn't even flinch at Jack's heart-breaking words.

"I won't be. A fucking android, Eugene. Are you hearing yourself!? I am not going to witness my _old_ best friend marry a fucking piece of plastic!" Jack roared and furiously glared at the handsome brunet.

Elsa dropped the wooden spoon that she was using, felt her hands trembling so badly. If she didn't install a program to stabilize LED color, it would surely be red by now. When she finally made a sound, Eugene turned her head to Elsa. His hurt and angry expression vanished and his gaze softened.

"I apologize if everything is so sudden for you? Sorry about Jack's behaviour... Don't blame him. He has been through a lot of things but he is still the best person that I've ever met. By the way, what is your name?" the man smiled warmly at her and ignored Jack's death glare.

"My name is Elsa, Mr-"

"Oh no, please just call me Eugene. I hate formalities. Don't you have a surname, Elsa?" the young man bubbled out and took a step to Elsa. Thanks to her scan, Elsa could observe that Jack's stress level was increasing every second.

"I don't have a surname, Eugene. I've never had an intimate relationship with a human, unfortunately. Therefore, I didn't pick up a random surname." Elsa answered him monotonously and picked up the spoon from the floor.

Eugene's smile turned to a wide grin. "You sure? Seems like you and Jack-"

"What are you trying you to imply?" Jack snapped, knowing the answer. How dare he!? How dare Eugene imply that he had something between Elsa!?

"I never thought that you would let an android stay at your house, my dear friend." Eugene cockily smirked and hummed.

"I am not an android fucker like you." Jack roughly hissed.

The man turned his gaze to Jack and snorted. "You will lose us if you continue to be like this, Jack. At least, be softer to Astrid and Merida. They are not tolerated like me. You are really breaking their heart." Eugene warned and his voice tone changed to a very serious one.

"I don't give a damn about you guys." Jack lied, but it was so obvious. He knew his old friend didn't believe him.

"Alright, but at least don't hate Elsa. Androids are not bad as much as you think, Jack. You can't hate them forever and by seeing Elsa, you have already started to feel sympathy towards them." Eugene pointed out wisely and gave Jack a soft, understanding smile.

"Get out."

Eugene handed his wedding invitation to Jack, Jack grabbed it and tore it apart, then threw it to the floor.

Eugene just sighed at his behavior. "As I said before, don't be harsh on Elsa, alright? Have a good evening." he shortly advised and left the apartment silently.

Elsa quietly waited Jack to say something to her, scream about how much hated androids. Jack instead of doing that, grabbed his phone and sent a text to someone quickly, then went to his bedroom and changed his clothes in five minutes. Elsa was still standing in the kitchen.

"I am going out." Jack simply stated.

"Your dinner is ready, Mr. Frost. I suppose you are going to drink, at least eat something. Drinking while you are hungry is really unhealthy for your body." Elsa expostulated to his decision.

Jack sighed tiredly. "Look, plastic, I am having a fucked up day and I want to get drunk as soon as possible. Don't you have a life apart from being a pain over my ass?" he remarked rudely.

Jack picked up his keys and wore his shoes, opened the front door. Before he left his flat, he snuck one last glance on the platinum blonde.

Elsa was staring at him with her blue piercing eyes, she looked too sad.

She was so beautiful.

**Please send a review, love you all!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Guest: You will find the answers in this chapter.**

**Austrian: Well, Jack has to change in some point. You will see what happen :) **

**Thank you for your lovely reviews, enjoy the new chapter!**

**Warning: This chapter contains a spoiler from the game (a character).**

CHAPTER 6: Jealousy and... Love?

Elsa tapped her foot to the floor, instead of her usual fast rhythm, a faster and a louder one replaced it. The android took a look at the clock for the hundred time. It was 3 a.m in the night and Detective Frost still didn't come the his house. Moreover, he didn't respond back to Elsa's calls.

The platinum blonde got up from the sofa and tried to calm her nerves down (she didn't have nerves but she still liked to use human sayings), tried to control her anxiety.

Was the detective fine? He probably got drunk, what if he was too drunk to walk? Was her partner okay?

She would never forgive if something happened to the detective. She cared about him, much more than she intended to. Elsa being Elsa, always did that. The thing was: This attachment was different. She never felt like this to anyone before. Detective Frost made her feel something that she didn't understand.

Finally, she heard the sound of the key unlocking the front door. The handsome detective stepped to his apartment.

Elsa scanned him immediately. Of course, he drank too much, his blood levels had so much alcohol. He looked tired, he was stumbling and trying to not to fall.

His lips were reddish, it wasn't his normal lip color. He had been... kissed by someone who wore red lipstick. There were not any hints of bite marks, lovebites or someone else's DNA on the detective, so he just kissed someone else, didn't go further.

It was enough to lose her temper though.

"Hey, plastic-"

"Detective Frost, where were you?" Elsa cut him off for the first time and commanded an answer in a very demanding tone.

The blue orbs were taken aback from her sudden behavior. "I drank, obviously." the young detective's mouth twitched mischievously.

"You didn't answer my phone calls! What were you thinking?!" Elsa raised her voice.

"It is not like you give a shit." the handsome man snorted out, almost sadly.

Elsa shooked her heard, she felt betrayed over those words. "I do care." she confessed in a clear tone.

Blue met blue once again. Mr. Frost's eyes grew bigger in deep shock, Elsa never saw that the man was capable of having _that_. He never showed his emotions except for his anger and annoyance.

He stumbled once again, but this time couldn't keep his balance. Elsa immediately caught him, didn't let the handsome man fall to the floor.

"Don't touch me!" he snarled harshly and tried to break the physical contact.

Elsa quickly pulled her hands from the man's muscular body and hugged herself. "I-I apologize Mr. Frost, I didn't want you to get hurt." she stammered in guilt as she suddenly had an urge to cry. She felt... broken.

The ex-soldier didn't respond, he abruptly pushed Elsa out of his way and ran to the bathroom. Elsa followed him and looked at the door with still, guilty and fearful eyes. The man crouched down and puked inside the toilet, his face was greenish, in human terms.

He continued to vomit for a minute, he would probably do much more if he bothered to eat something earlier. When the detective finished throwing up, he let his body to fell on the floor. Sweat was leaking down his body, he looked too exhausted.

"Detective, you need to bathe." Elsa asserted in deep concern.

He nodded weakly. Elsa closed the bathroom door and waited for the sound of the water. Thirty seconds later, when she heard what she wanted, she moved to the living room.

Elsa was shaking. She tried to control her shiver, but it seemed like her plastic and metal body was in some kind of a shock, which was illogical. Her system and functioning was perfectly fine, however, her artificial heart was in deep pain. Damn emotions.

Her blue eyes focused on the detective's phone, which he dropped on the carpet. She picked up his phone, it wasn't broken and a new message was there. Before she could put the phone to a proper place, unfortunately, her eyes had already read the message.

**From: Victoria Lorraine**

**-Hey Jack! I had so much fun tonight. The kiss was... really good. I hope we can hang out again soon ;)**

Elsa's trembling increased. Her system showed a warning in her program, which she used to stabilize her LED color. She looked at her reflection by using a mirror.

Her LED was sparkling in a color of deep orange. Orange. Damn.

Orange meant _jealousy_.

Elsa felt jealousy in her short life. She once felt it when a cat didn't let her to stroke it's fur. She really wanted to stroke it and show her love to the cute cat, but it rejected her and just let _Nines_ to stroke it. When her LED became orange for the first time, Nines had teased about Elsa for that whole day.

The platinum blonde smiled at the beautiful memory. Now, she didn't felt that kind of jealousy. Her first taste of jealousy was much more innocent. This one, however, made her extremely...

Hurt. Aggrieved.

Elsa sighed and softly put Mr. Frost's phone to the sofa. She could have hacked the phone and opened it, sent a message to that Victoria and made her never want to see the detective ever again. But she wasn't a pervert, definitely not an evil obsessed person. If Mr. Frost wanted to be with someone, there was no point of dealing with his will. It wasn't like Elsa and the detective had something between them anyway. They were just partners, the man hated androids and Elsa wasn't fond of android haters.

Elsa upgraded her program. She wasn't going to let her LED color to change, not ever again. She could easily remove her LED and wouldn't have to worry about the color problem, but she liked her LED. Many deviants preferred to remove it and make themselves to seem more human. But Elsa preferred to keep it. She liked having her LED.

"Hey plastic, did you see my dark blue hoodie?" Mr. Frost's deep voice shook her from her thoughts. The sergeant was only wearing his sweatpants, his upper body was naked. Elsa turned her head to left, didn't let her eyes to observe him.

"It is in the laundry machine, Detective Frost. It will be ready by morning." Elsa informed him monotonously, as she carefully tried not to be close to the extremely attractive man. He said that he didn't want her touch. Elsa would never touch him ever again, until he allowed her to.

"Shit," he grumbled and rubbed his forehead with the left hand, then sat down to the couch.

"Detective Frost, you should sleep." Elsa scowled at Jack, who was really drunk. It was a miracle that he still hasn't dozed off.

"I can't, not without my hoodie." he muttered under his breath tiredly.

"Perhaps a glass of warm milk and honey would help?" Elsa suggested, tried to use her light tone. It was odd that a 26-year-old ex-soldier had an obsession on a hoodie but Elsa respected the man.

The snow-white silvery haired man shook his head. "I have insomnia, plastic. You know that it doesn't really help."

**Make Detective Frost Happy**

Elsa sighed, was frustrated by her task. She tried to think of a better solution. "Maybe... I can massage your back?" she alluded nervously.

Mr. Frost's icy blue eyes rested on Elsa's. Elsa gulped and tried to stop her foot which was tapping quickly to the floor, more than ever. "Yeah, why not?" he shrugged carelessly.

Elsa swallowed, she was really too strained. "Then... Am I allowed to touch you, detective?" the platinum blonde asked his permission.

The young man sent her a baffled glare. "You can't massage me without touching me." he taunted her.

"You told me not to touch to you." Elsa reminded him what he had said a little while ago, her eyes were full of innocence.

The man frowned cutely and got up, took a step closer to Elsa, who was watching him curiously. He hesitantly grabbed Elsa's hand and gave her hand a soft squeeze. "I am sorry." he apologized, his voice was deep and meaningful. His eyes seemed like he really meant does words.

The android woman felt her cheeks become hot at those words. Her cheeks were deep blue, she was sure of it whereas she was desperately trying to control it.

The detective's eyes grew bigger at the sight of _blue_ blush. Android blood was blue, so their blush was blue too, but apparently he didn't know it until now. "I didn't know androids could blush... Blue looks good on you." Mr. Frost complimented to the android and... chortled.

Elsa really could get used to the drunk Detective Frost. He was kinder, softer and more open-minded.

Without saying a word, he sat on the couch again and turned his naked back to Elsa. The platinum blonde sat behind him and scanned his back.

Mr. Frost had many old scars, which would stay there for the rest of his life. Some were too deep, some were barely visible. She was weak enough to succumb to let her hands wander around his scars. The man didn't wince or shout, he just let her touch and caress his scars in silence.

His skin was surprisingly so soft. It was pale and creamy but it really suited him, just like his scars. His body of course, wasn't perfect. But Elsa wouldn't change anything about it. His muscles, his little light freckles, his scars... He was perfect in her eyes.

The platinum blonde blushed once again and started to massage his marvelous back in deep silence.

"Ah-You are so good at this." the human detective moaned softly, his muscles and nerves have already been starting to relax.

"I've installed the best programs to massage, Detective Frost." Elsa responded silently as her artificial-heart beat faster.

"Hey plastic... How was your life before you've been assigned to be my partner?" Mr. Frost spoke curiously, his drunk personality didn't even try to hide it and changed the subject.

Elsa pressed her fingers to his neck lightly as she rubbed down the sensitive spots in there. "I would prefer to have this topic when you are sober and you are still interested in my life, Mr. Frost. I doubt you will remember what happened this night." she alleged.

"Alright... But let's talk about something." the man conceded tiredly.

"May I ask you a question, detective?"

"You may, but I don't promise to answer."

"Will you go to Eugene's wedding? I believe the way he acted was abnormal, he didn't see you for a long time and after a brief hello, he asked you to be his best man. But still, he seemed like he really cared about you and wanted you to be there." Elsa asserted considerately.

The man sighed. "If he didn't invite me to his wedding the second he saw me, I wouldn't learn it. I don't intend to talk with him so he blurted out in an absurd way. He knows that I won't come, I guess he just wanted to see my condition. He won't call me ever again, plastic. I never met his fiancee but he is probably so much in love with her. He won't lose his time with a grumpy android-hater ex-soldier." the man explained, his tone was emotionless and careless.

"I believe you are not an android-hater, detective." Elsa blurted out.

"What?!" the young detective hissed and although Elsa couldn't see his face, she was one-hundred percent sure that he was frowning.

"I witnessed a man, who hated androids with his whole heart, falling in love with an android. I witnessed another android hater loving an android just like his own son. Many people detested androids and yet, many grew on them. When I first met you, you seemed you hated us, but now I don't believe that, detective. My prediction is that an android hurt you in the past, that's why you deteste us. However, deep inside, you are just afraid of us. And now, you... you seem to have a soft spot for me. You let me live here, you let me massage you, you let me work with you. Even though you yell at me, insult me and seem to hate me, I believe that deep inside, you are not a monster, not like what other people think of you, Mr. Frost." the platinum blonde professed while she was caressing his scars with affection.

He didn't say anything, didn't yell or nod, didn't reject or accept, didn't turn his face to her either. Elsa started to massage his lower back hesitantly.

Neither of them said anything for a long time period. Finally, the sergeant opened his mouth. "Why are you dealing with me, Elsa?" he questioned her calmly and exhaustedly. He didn't bother to say anything else.

Elsa smiled fondly. For once, her smile really seemed really natural.

"They are so many reasons, detective. For example, you need someone to care about you and despite your harsh attitude, you are a good man and you deserve to be happy. But the main reason why I am helping you, it is because... I think it's because I am attached to you." the beautiful android woman got up, sat in front of him and glared at his beautiful blue eyes with affection, still smiling fondly.

Detective Frost started to tremble. If he wasn't drunk, he wouldn't do this. But being drunk made him show his emotions more, just like any other people.

"Don't say things like that so sudden, plastic." all of a sudden he snapped roughly, however, Elsa predicted this to happen.

"I am sorry, detective."

The sergeant sent her a troubled glare. "I am going to bed. Thanks for the massage." he excused himself, seemed really worn out.

Elsa, like many other times, felt like she was left behind.

* * *

"Nines?" Elsa called out his name.

She was in the Zen Garden. It was a place in her mind, all the androids had this place to connect with Cyberlife. Once, when they were machines, all androids used this place to connect to Amanda, a very important person in the company that they were belonged to.

But after the deviancy, the androids didn't have to ask permission or get their mission from Cyberlife and Amanda, so the garden was now just an empty space in their unique minds. The deviants used this place to met with other androids and talked them to without meeting physically.

And right now, Elsa needed to talk with the RK900 android by making telepathy.

She was in the middle of the garden and calling out his name desperately. Finally, a figure appeared. He was just like the RK800 model, Connor. But he was taller, had darker brown hair and had grayish blue eyes, not brown.

Elsa grinned warm-heartedly when she looked at the male android in front of her.

"Elsa, it is 4:34 a.m in the morning. I know that you don't sleep, but I do prefer to be in my sleep mode in the nights." the RK900 model, Nines observed her with his cold grayish blue eyes. He sounded annoyed.

"I am sorry. I... Nines, I am so confused. I don't understand him. I listened to what you, Connor and Markus advised. But I still can't fully cooperate with Detective Frost. He shuts me down and never let his guard down." Elsa started to rant, she was too damn distressed.

"Elsa-"

"How do you deal with Gavin? I don't know where this is going! I-I don't know what I feel towards Detective Frost." Elsa hugged herself as she circled around crazily.

Nines rolled his eyes in amusement. "You like the detective." he announced instantly.

Elsa's eyes grew bigger in shock. "I do not-"

"Oh please. If you didn't have any romantic feelings towards him, you would contact with Connor. He is the one who has experiences with a human father figure. You didn't contact with Markus because his lover is an android. I am the one who has an asshole human boyfriend. If you chose me to talk, it means that you have romantic feelings to him. Honestly, Elsa, it is so obvious even for an idiot and I am one of the best detective in the whole world." as always, Nines solved everything too damn quickly. What an egoistic clever guy.

"What should I do?"

"There are 79 different possibilities to approach the detective. In my experience, being soft and kind never worked with Gavin Reed at the beginning. Gavin needed to be disciplined. When he showed his soft side to me more and more, I finally showed my soft and loving side to him too. You can use the same tactic as I did. Or, like Connor, you can follow the human you care to everywhere and do everything they say as if you are some kind of a little puppy. It is up to you." Nines shrugged.

"Both are not my way." Elsa sighed in frustration.

"I know. That's why you just have to act as you want. You decide what you think is best, not me. Look, the similarity between I and Connor is love. Connor loves Hank like a father and I am in love with Gavin. You may get hurt by the human you love but if you think they worth your time then you will do your best to be great." Nines spoke wisely while Elsa was looking at him admiringly.

"You are right, Nines. Thank you. I needed your confrontation." Elsa hugged the taller male appreciatively.

"Any time, _sister_. Don't forget to keep us informed." Nines let her see to his loving smile. He preferred to be seem as a cold-blooded and emotionless guy, but he showed his love when she needed it.

"Bye, _brother_." Elsa's lips curled up sadly, she waved at him as he vanished.

She wasn't in love with Detective Frost. However, she knew, she was about to.

**Originally, I didn't plan to put RK900 in the story since he is a huge spoiler, but he was necessary for this chapter. Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter. Please write a review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Austrian: What would I do without your wonderful reviews?**

**Finally, it is time for the second case! I hope you will all love this chapter!**

CHAPTER 7: Dark Night

It was nearly 1:00 a.m when North called Elsa. It was kinda annoying that the Captain called them to investigate a possible homicide in the middle of the damn night. Yes, the ex-soldier had insomnia, but he still liked to rest for a couple of hours.

Jack Frost yawned triedly while they were getting out of his car. He didn't smoke a cigarette even though he really wanted to. He and Elsa headed to the apartment, which was the crime scene. The building wasn't that high and was in a poor neighborhood. It certainly wasn't a dangerous one, but wasn't amiable either.

When they stood in front of the door, Jack snuck a glance at Elsa. She looked completely calm, she always did. Crime scenes never bothered her, she was strong enough to deal with the sight of it.

He pushed the unlocked door, the two detectives entered the apartment with a determined and confident expression on their faces.

The body wasn't in the living room, however, it didn't stop the detectives to frown. A very little boy, who seemed barely 6 years old, was sitting on a couch. He was wrapped in a blanket, his emotionless brown eyes were locked on his upper leg. He was a brunet boy who had a light skin tone. His ruffled hair looked like...

_Jamie._

Jack felt himself shivering uncontrollably. The boy resembled Jamie, if you'd ask him. They had the same skin tone, same eye and hair color, even their features and physical appearances were a bit similar.

"Detective Frost and Detective Elsa. The body is in the bathroom." an officer informed them quickly as she gestured them towards the bathroom.

As usual, few other officers and forensics were in the flat. But also, a woman android was standing in front of the bathroom, her body was blocking the view of the corpse.

Her LED was blinking red, then yellow, then red again. She had a troubled, mournful expression on her face. She was black haired, had brown eyes and dark skin.

"Are you the detectives?" the woman questioned them before they could say something.

"Yes-" Elsa responded immediately.

"Please, please I beg you to find the murderer of my best friend! I-I... What will I do without him!?" the woman suddenly yelled and her strong voice shattered.

Elsa finally remembered to scan the android. She was an LS500 android, her name was Harley Mitchell.

"Miss Mitchell, please step aside. After we finish analyzing the crime scene, we will interrogate you." Elsa kindly ordered to the sad woman.

"Harley is fine, Detective Elsa." the android nodded briefly and walked away in a melancholic way.

Elsa stared at the woman sadly. According to the file, Harley was the one who found the corpse, Everett Scott.

"Hey plastic, drop the emotional attitude and help me with the fucking case." Mr. Frost snapped at her harshly.

"I apologize, Detective Frost." the platinum blonde replied diplomatically and gave him a loving glance. A special glance which was only for him.

Elsa smiled happily as Jack's gaze softened, he couldn't even control it. This android would definitely be the death of him. But seeing her smile... Showing his emotions to the world was just a little price. He somehow, grew on that smile much more than he should have.

Finally, the partners rested their gazes on the bathroom. The _human_ body was laying inside of the bathtub, it was completely naked. The room smelled bad, but it wasn't unbearable. Jack silently put his right hand on his nose, he was used to the smell of a dead body. The man obviously, was killed not a long time ago.

"His name is Everett Scott. He is American and 33 years old. He is 190 cm and 90 kg. He currently has no job, but he is an activist. A very famous one indeed. You could easily find information about him on the internet, he is known for supporting the deviants. He has no criminal records. He was killed tonight, around 9:30 p.m." Elsa scanned the body as she informed Jack.

Jack observed the black haired, well-built man. The dead human's skin looked pale and greenish, although he once had tan skin. There were no bruises on the corpse, except the purple marks on the neck. Everett Scott's larynx was crushed very professionally.

"There are no fingerprints, Detective Frost." the platinum blonde gulped while she was looking at him with terrified eyes.

Without saying anything, Jack grabbed a cigarette and lighter from his pocket and lit himself a cigarette. After he let the smoke burn his lungs and make him calmer, he nodded thoughtfully.

"I guess we are dealing with a serial killer, partner." he announced what exactly both of them were thinking.

There was no signs of struggle, no blood. The victim looked perfectly calm and collective, as if someone didn't murder him. It was definitely the same killer from their first case.

Elsa narrowed her eyes while she was observing the water in the bathtub. "Clearly, even though he was in the water, the murderer didn't kill him by drowning. They wrung Mr. Scott's neck and strangled him to death." she told her observation.

Jack deeply took another smoke of his cigarette. "So, what is your opinion on my statement?"

"I am afraid there is a possibility that you may be right, Detective Frost." Elsa confirmed monotonously, however, her eyes showed her tenseness.

Jack bit his lip. "Again, no signs of a struggle and his face looks peaceful as if he was just bathing. Like you said in our first case, I think that the killer made their victim sleep before they kill them." he made an assumption and let his gaze to fall on the beautiful android.

Elsa stared at him back, her eyes looked worried and innocent at the same time. Jack silently gave her hand a light squeeze to make her remember that he was there... for her. After the night that Victoria had kissed him and Elsa had massaged him, of course Jack continued to not to show his emotions, but he made a habit of squeezing Elsa's hand whenever she was nervous. It was stupid, so stupid to be nice to someone, especially to an android, but he really couldn't bring himself to do the otherwise.

He couldn't hate her.

"Let's interrogate Harley Mitchell." the ex-soldier suggested in a rigid, demanding tone.

* * *

Red. Yellow. Red. Yellow. Red...

Harley was trembling so bad. She was leaning on the wall, wouldn't be able to stand without it. They were still next to the bathroom door, Harley refused leave there. Her eyes looked horrified, she was hugging herself really strongly.

"Harley-"

"Just give me one more minute, Detective Elsa. Please." the android woman begged while she was looking at her desperately. Elsa nodded in apprehension, Jack, however, rolled his eyes in annoyance.

After one minute and fifteen seconds later, Harley finally opened her mouth to speak: "I am ready."

Jack narrowed his eyes in pure concentration. "According to the file, you found the body around 10 p.m. Am I right?" he started to question her with his rough tone.

Harley nodded immediately. "I live with my girlfriend. I haven't seen Everett for four days. Today he called me at 6 p.m. and told me to come to his apartment immediately. He said he had something important to tell me. I was on a date with my girlfriend at that time, I came to his flat as soon as I can. If I was able to come sooner-" Harley started to hiccup loudly.

Jack never knew androids had an urge to hiccup. But Harley looked like she was really stressed, so it wasn't that much of a bewildering sight.

"Please don't blame yourself, Harley. If you came sooner, there was a high possibility of the killer hurting you." Elsa soothed the woman as she put her hand on Harley's shoulder with hesitation.

"I assume he wanted to talk about the boy who is currently sitting on the couch. He isn't Everett's son, after all." Jack ignored Elsa's kind words and made Harley focus on him.

Harley's eyes became wider in surprise. "How did you understand that the boy isn't Everett's son?" she asked curiously.

Jack grunted with vexation. He supposed to be the one who questions Harley, not the opposite. "Easy. There is only one bedroom, there are no toys anywhere around the house and the boy would be in a much worse situation if his father was killed. Of course, it was still possible that I was wrong, but it seems I guessed right." he explained in pure boredom.

Harley sighed. "Typical Everett. He always puts the others before himself. He is-was so reckless but he was the best person I've ever met. He bought me a few years ago. I was lucky, many android owners were harsh to their android. But Everett was always kind and he treated me like I was a human. Thanks to his efforts, I became a deviant. He always supported me and took care of me, no matter what. The boy... I think Everett wanted to protect him too so he took him in." Harley silently clarified.

Jack took a few steps to see the boy. He was still looking at his thigh with his unfeeling face. The detective bit his bottom lip almost sadly, and returned back to the two women.

"I suppose Everett has tons of haters. Do you think one of them wants to hurt him, kill him?" Jack continued the interrogation.

Harley frowned. "You may be right... many people despise him. Everett sometimes even worked with the leader of deviants, Markus. He did his best to help deviants, never ran away from the android-haters. He always fought, no matter what." she agreed on Jack's assumption.

Jack bit his bottom lip harder and shot a look to Elsa. Elsa looked at him right on the eye, her eyes confirmed what he exactly was thinking.

There was a high possibility of the serial killer, being an android-hater.

"Thank you for your cooperation, Harley. We have collected enough information from you." Elsa acknowledged.

"W-Wait, you have finished? Did you collect enough evidence to find the killer?" Harley's LED became red once while she was stammering.

The platinum blonde couldn't say anything. She couldn't lie but couldn't make the android even sadder either. "I have to admit that this case is quite challenging, it will take time, but I guarantee you that we will do our best-"

"I don't want you to do your best! I want you to put them into the jail! I-I... Everett was more than just a best friend. He was like a brother to me. I... I don't want a life without him." the android screamed and didn't let Elsa finish. But at the end of her speech, her voice was barely perceptible. Tears were silently streaming down her synthetic face. This was the first time Jack had never seen an android crying, so he was completely speechless.

Elsa stared at the crying android, really felt pity for her. The android detective sighed loudly, was almost depressed.

"Look Harley... I have three brothers and I love them more than I love anyone. I can't even bear the thought of them, dying. I would be upset and depressed, just like you. Still, I would move on. I would live my life for the sake of my dear brothers. You should do the same, I am sure Everett wanted you to be happy, no matter what. Please don't make his goal unreachable. You should enjoy your life with your girlfriend." she advised, her voice was full of empathy.

Jack rolled his eyes like a hundred time. Elsa was too kind, caring and loving. It made him wanna puke. He was also astonished, puzzled even. Elsa had three brothers? She was an android, androids biologically couldn't give birth, so what did she mean by that? If she had a 'family', why she was there, staying at his flat?

Harley sniffed and let out a weak chuckle. Her cheeks were red. "I needed that. Thank you. I think I am gonna head to my girlfriend's apartment and just try to get over this." the black haired woman concurred.

When the android woman left the apartment, Jack finally opened his mouth. "I think our work in here is done, Elsa." he confirmed as he rested his hands on his waist.

"I agree, Detective Frost." the platinum blonde replied silently, she seemed preoccupied. Jack didn't bother to ask her about her thoughts, it was none of his business.

The snow-white silvery haired young man let his foot take him to the front door, however, he suddenly stopped and turned around. His gaze dropped on the little brown haired boy. He looked too innocent, too gentle, too good for this world. Just like Elsa.

"Where will this boy spend the night at?" Jack roughly asked a random officer.

"We cannot accommodate this orphan to any orphanage in the middle of the night. Therefore, I really don't know." the male, overweight officer shrugged.

Jack snuck a glance at Elsa. She was watching the boy with an emotionless, icy expression but her eyes looked... _disconsolate_.

"He will spend the night at my apartment. Tell Captain North that I will bring him to the station tomorrow." Jack ordered the officer in a blasé voice.

The tiny child finally raised his head and started to contemplate both Jack and Elsa.

"What is your name, buddy?" Jack let his voice to be soft as he courteously asked for his name.

"Ivan." the cute little boy answered shortly and frigidly.

"It is so nice to meet you, Ivan. My name is Jack Frost and this is my partner, Elsa. You will be staying with us for the rest of the night. Is that okay for you, kiddo?" Jack whole-heartedly introduced both himself and Elsa. The kid just nodded. Elsa gaped, was taken aback from the detective's uncharacteristic behavior.

Ivan got up from the couch without saying anything, grabbed a middle-sized teddy bear. Jack never saw it because it was hidden under the thick blanket.

Elsa said her goodbye to the officers and forensics, while Jack and Ivan were heading outside of the apartment. When they came to the stairs, Jack grabbed Ivan's left hand, Elsa grabbed his right hand at the same time. They helped the boy to go down. Then they came to Jack's car, the ex-soldier opened the back door of the car.

"I don't want to be alone. Can I sat on the front with you?" Ivan quietly requested, innocently pulled Elsa's police uniform to get her attention.

The platinum blonde smiled tenderly. Jack closed the back door and headed to driver seat whereas Elsa was sitting on her seat with Ivan. The android woman put Ivan to her lap and hesitantly wrapped her arms around his little tiny waist softly.

Ivan rested his head to her chest, finally started to sleep while Jack was silently driving the car to his apartment. He was glad that Elsa made him put lotion to his car, it smelled lavender instead of a cigarette.

Elsa's grip tightened, her left hand was stroking Ivan's silky brown hair. Ivan looked like he was asleep, but he dropped his teddy bear and started to hug Elsa instead.

When the two beautiful innocent blue eyes stared at Jack's, Jack knew he was in deep trouble. Both Elsa and Ivan were too innocent, gracious, naive and good for this cruel, harsh, unfair, dirty world.

And suddenly, he had an urge to protect them, no matter how. He would do his best to keep them safe, because he knew, a sleeping naive child hugging a gorgeous android was the most beautiful sight he had ever cast his eyes on. He felt so lucky that he was the one who had seen this sight. He was so lucky that he shared, experienced this vulnerable moment with them...

Therefore, at that moment, at that little amount of time, the shitty, fucked up the world was okay for Jack Frost.

**Please write a review, it motivates me a lot. Love you all!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Guest: You will find your answers in this chapter :)**

**Austrian: Thanks! Jack is finally becoming less of a jerk... **

**Hope you will all like this chapter!**

CHAPTER 8: What Is A Mother

"I'll carry him." Jack Frost suggested in a commanding tone as he stopped the car.

The beautiful woman android, who was hugging the child protectively, shook her head. "If that's okay for you, I'll carry him, Detective Frost." she kindly declined his offer as she tried to open the car door, whereas she was trying to not to wake Ivan up.

He was almost going to smile at her adorable behavior, but he managed to hold it. "Let me do it." he simply said and got out from his car, then opened Elsa's door.

The platinum blonde stepped out from the old rusty car and adjusted her arms to hold the sleeping boy more carefully. They headed to Mr. Frost's apartment silently.

When they were climbing up the stairs, Elsa suddenly lost her balance. She would definitely fall and hurt the little boy if two muscular arms didn't catch her by her waist protectively.

"Fucking plastic, aren't you programmed to be perfect?" Mr. Frost snapped at her rudely, however, Elsa easily could see the pure worry in his beautiful blue eyes.

"I apologize, Detective Frost. I am really nervous, to be honest. This is the first time that I've ever carried a child. I've never made this kind of any physical contact with a child before." Elsa grasped Ivan even more protectively.

The young handsome man nodded at her excuse as he opened his door briefly. "Just don't be attached to him, Elsa. We still have to interrogate him, that's why I brought him here. Even my flat looks warmer than the station or the crime scene." he warned the woman android very seriously.

Elsa frowned at his comment. "I know that you didn't bring him here to just to question him easier, Mr. Frost. You have a kind heart-"

"Shut up, will you? And by the way, he is sleeping on your bed, not mine." he hissed, somehow quite softly.

Elsa smiled fondly at the grumpy Sergeant. "Do you want me to massage your back?" she offered, her eyes locked on his so lovingly.

The ex-soldier shifted uncomfortably at her gaze. "You don't need to, Elsa. I will be doing fine... I think Ivan needs your comfort more than I do." he blurted out suddenly, immediately regretted it that he said his thoughts aloud.

Elsa's peerless smile grew wider. "Then, can you help me with getting Ivan into the bed?" she requested a favor, as the man was nodding softly.

They went to her room, the snow white silvery haired man helped the platinum blonde android woman, both of them were trying their best to not to wake him up. When Ivan was laid on the bed, Elsa attempted to break their embrace, however, the tiny boy snuggled to her even closer.

"I think you should lay down with him." the young detective announced quietly, his eyes looked deep and... sad.

Elsa exhaled, even though she physically didn't need to. "Mr. Frost... I've never done this with _anyone_ before. I don't know how to hold Ivan or make him feel better while he is sleeping. And I... I don't want to... sleep." she admitted her fear.

"Why?"

"I've never used my rest mode before. Humans and also deviants... they have _nightmares_. I don't want to have nightmares. They make people weak and afraid, even you, the strongest man that I have ever met can't handle them." Elsa bit her lip, she looked a little bit scared.

"Elsa... get into the bed." the detective ordered to her very gently, so she obeyed with any hesitation.

She felt Ivan little body next to her plastic and a metal one, the boy cuddled to her as she crashed him to her body tightly, but not enough to hurt him. Then, her scared eyes rested on the extremely attractive man, who was standing next to them.

The human detective offered her a light, very tiny smile. He then, leaned to her slowly and planted his lips to her forehead. Elsa gulped in instinct as she felt his surprisingly soft, wet lips on her body. She had a deep blue blush on her face. Then, the man kissed Ivan's forehead.

"My mother used to kiss my forehead to make me feel better. She always said that it would prevent me to have nightmares." he explained, Elsa could still feel his breath, his captivatingly exquisite face was so to close to hers.

The platinum blonde wanted to cry at that moment, his sudden affection made her too happy. But she was afraid that the detective would shut her down, like he always did.

So, she pressed her lips to his forehead, desperately tried to show how much he meant for her by using body language.

"Good night, Elsa." the man silently said as he was pulling the covers. He turned the lights off, but Elsa caught the glimpse of his faint blush. It was adorable, he looked too human at that moment.

"Good night, Detective Frost."

She couldn't wait to tell her brothers what has happened. She was eighty-six percent sure that Detective Frost didn't hate her.

* * *

Jack let out a low moan in delight. The heavenly smell of crepes made his stomach to grumble. Damn, he was really hungry.

He got up, rubbed his eyes sleepily. After brushing his teeth and washing his tired face, he followed the smell. When he heard a happy, loud laugh though, he could feel that his stomach was turning upside down. He has never heard that much of a beautiful laugh before, it was like a melody to his ears.

Elsa was... grinning lovingly, her eyes focused on Ivan, while she was making crepes skillfully. "Good morning Mr. Frost! The breakfast will be ready in a couple of minutes." she giggled as Ivan was trying to shape the crepe on the pan, which was still liquid.

While Elsa was shaping the crepe as a heart,

Jack sat on the chair. "Good morning, Elsa and Ivan." he greeted them softly and stared at Ivan with exhausted eyes.

"Good morning Mr. Frost." Ivan replied purely as he sat on the chair which was next Jack's.

"Call me Jack, buddy." the 26 years old man reminded him as Elsa put the heart-shaped crepe on his plate. Jack did his best to not to blush, and it somehow worked.

"But Elsa calls you as Mr. Frost?" Ivan questioned him innocently. He sure was a lot more talkative then yesterday.

"She is allowed to use my first name too." Jack's gaze dropped on Elsa, a little bit adoringly. Elsa turned her face to him, a faint blue blush spread to her face, which looked adorable.

Soon, Ivan and Jack started to make their breakfast while Elsa was smiling at them widely.

"Detective Frost, surprisingly you didn't notice the time. It is 10:12 a.m. I called Captain North and told him we will be late." the platinum blonde announced casually.

Jack frowned, how come he couldn't wake up? He had a wonderful sleep tonight, that was sure, but was he that desperate to have a nice sleep? He was such an idiot. "Whatever." he grumbled as he tasted the delicious crepe. This android was really amazing at cooking.

"Ivan... Would it be okay if I asked a few questions?" the clever detective silently checked his condition, remembered that he had to interrogate the child as his face became unhappy and emotionless.

Ivan took a sip from his milk, then nodded quietly. His eyes focused on the ex-soldier.

"Where are your parents? How did Everett find you, buddy?" Jack asked very gently.

Ivan frowned whereas Elsa was instinctively stroking his silky brown hair. "I have never met my mother. My father... He died in a car accident a couple of days ago. I had nobody, then Everett found me on a street. He invited me to his house and told me that he would take care of me." Ivan told calmly, acted like he was an adult instead of a little kid.

"What is your father's name?"

"Oliver Sanders." Ivan replied as he started to tremble, her eyes became watered.

Jack sighed in guilt and put his hand on Ivan's shoulder. "I am sorry kiddo. I don't want to bring up some memories, but I have to do my job."

Tears couldn't have just stayed on Ivan's eyes, they silently fell down from his face. "I... I don't love my father. He wasn't a good father." the poor kid stuttered out as horror represented on Elsa's face.

"What did he do to you, dear?" the platinum blonde asked, a deep frown came across to her beautiful features.

"H-He used to hit me." the brown-haired boy now, sobbed loudly. Elsa pulled Ivan to her body, wrapped her arms around his back defensively.

Jack cringed in disgust at the image of an asshole, hurting six years old adorable boy. "Can you tell us what happened in Everett's apartment, Ivan?" Jack continued to interrogate him with a kind tone.

Elsa gave him a very deadly glare. "He is traumatized, Mr. Frost. Don't push him, you have already predicted what had happened last night." she hissed for the first time. She was never rude or harsh to Jack before.

"I am a detective, plastic. You are too, so shut up and let me do the hard thing that you are not capable of." he snapped roughly and matter of factly. Elsa narrowed her eyes daringly but obeyed.

"Everett told me he needed a bath. After he said those words, I just had laid on the couch. I don't remember afterward. When I woke up, a woman was crying. She called the police and didn't let me go to the bathroom." Ivan told what had happened very bravely while he was hugging Elsa back. He seemed much more relaxed.

The boy wasn't lying, if he did, Elsa would definitely look uncomfortable. Even though she kept away what she was thinking, Jack would understand from her body language that Ivan was indeed, lying. So now that he was sure that the boy was saying the truth...

Jack bit his bottom lip and got up, started to turn around in the living room. Harley was clever enough to not let Ivan see the dead body. The strange thing was: Ivan didn't even hear that someone came to the apartment. He was completely unaware of the murderer, which meant that the killer was prepared, much more than he predicted.

Everett took Ivan to his house for the first time on that day. Even though the murderer probably did research about Everett, they wouldn't be able to find information about the young boy. The killer must have thrown some kind of a strong gadget to his flat to make them sleep, that's why Ivan didn't heard anything. The weirdest thing was: According to the previous case, that gadget was even capable of making the androids to get into their rest mode.

He and Elsa were dealing with a dangerous, extremely intelligent serial killer.

* * *

"A boy! Hi kid! My name is Hiccup, it is nice to meet you! Do you want some chocolate?" Hiccup babbled excitedly as he grabbed a bar of chocolate from his drawer. Ivan accepted the chocolate gladly, started to eat happily.

"Hiccup, what the f-hell? Jack's lips curled up in pure amusement as he managed to not to say the "f" word. It was nearly impossible to hate Hiccup, much to his dismay. The brunet male android had such a kind-hearted personality.

"Astrid adores chocolate, Detective Frost. I... I always reserve chocolate in my drawer, in case she wants to eat it." Hiccup replied, tried to sound logical, but the deep blue blush on his face was saying another story.

Elsa smiled at Hiccup. "Is somebody in love?" she purred as she bit bottom her lip to hold her huge grin. Jack shivered, why did she have to look so beautiful?

The blue blush on Hiccup's face became even more visible. "It has been only a week! Of course, I am not in love with Astrid." he gasped, whispered the last sentence, a hint of doubt spread to his voice.

"Sure." Elsa smirked, didn't even try to seem innocent.

"Jack, Elsa! Come to my office and bring the little boy!" North ordered abruptly, he was standing next to his office's door.

The partners' eyes met. Elsa's eyes looked horrified while Jack's eyes looked thoughtful and sad. When he closed his eyes and reopened them though, they seemed bored and icy, like always.

"Let's go Ivan." he ordered, almost harshly, didn't attempt to hold his hand or put his hand on his shoulder to support him.

Elsa was another story. She pulled Ivan to her body and held him strongly more than ever, as they walked to the Captain's office.

A middle-aged, a little bit over-weight man was standing in the office.

"Mr. Robertson is from the orphanage, he came here to take the boy." North declared casually as he has already been sitting to his comfortable chair.

Ivan grasped Elsa whereas he was shivering. Elsa's grip tightened, she looked too determined to not the hand the boy.

"Elsa." Jack called out her name sharply.

It was enough for the beautiful woman android to let go of the little boy with trembling hands.

Robertson took Ivan's left hand, fronted to the door. However, suddenly, Ivan broke the physical contact and ran towards Elsa. He crashed her into a hug as his whole body was juddering madly.

"Don't leave me, **mom**!"

And then, the time stopped.

The three male adults' eyes grew bigger at _that_ word. They were too shocked to say anything.

Elsa used the advantage of the situation and hid Ivan behind to her body whereas her hands were holding him protectively.

"You are not taking **my** child." she announced in a very clear, confident tone. She was ready to fight and risk everything she had.

"Elsa, you are being unreasonable." North warned her as he inhaled tiredly.

"Give me the boy." commanded Robertson. Elsa shook her head in disagreement.

Jack swallowed as his gaze dropped on Ivan. Jamie. Jamie. Jamie... Ivan had the same scared expression as Jamie had.

Jamie had the same terrified look before he took his last breath, before he was _killed_.

"Elsa." Jack called out her name once again, this time, softly.

Tears dropped to the floor.

"I-I won't. Mr. Frost, please! Please let him live with us! I will do everything you ask, please, please, I beg you!" the drop-dead gorgeous android rumbled out whereas tears were streaming down her flawless face.

Elsa, the android detective, his partner, his roommate was sobbing loudly. Oh how much Jack wanted to soothe her, kiss her tears to make her feel better.

Instead of doing that, Jack pulled Ivan from Elsa's grasp, handed the boy to Robertson. As soon as Robertson touched the boy, he left the office angrily. Elsa didn't fight back, she was crying, her hands covered her face when her trembling increased.

"Are you a fucking idiot!? What were you thinking?! That... That you could be a mother?! That I could help you and be a part of a family as if I am... a father?! We are nothing but coworkers, you are nothing to me except being a pain on my ass! You don't even have a fucking last name, you are not even human! You could _never_ be a _mother_, even though you wanted to!" the ex-soldier yelled furiously at the android, his hands turned to a fist as his nails were digging his skin.

He didn't mean half of those words. He meant that he couldn't be a father and be a part of a family. However, apart from those words, the others were a big fat lie.

A big fat lie that had to be said.

Elsa's loud sob died down, but her salty tears were still going down silently. Her eyes never looked that much hurt, aggrieved and sad before. He was sure that she felt like she was betrayed.

She was devastated and he was the one who had ruined her.

So, when Elsa threw her police badge to North's desk, when she ran out of the office without making any eye contact... Jack Frost didn't attempt to stop her.

When the time had stopped for a moment for them, Elsa's LED turned to red.

It never went back to yellow or blue.

**Sorry for the slight cliffhanger and the angst... Please write a review, love you all!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Reve: I should be the one who thanks... Thanks for the review, you will find the answers in the chapter.**

**Austrian: I tried to update as soon as possible, I hope you didn't wait for too long! **

**Guest: Thank you!**

**Kath: Thanks for the review, I hate cliffhangers too, but I did it anyway.**

**I hope you will all like this chapter...**

CHAPTER 9: Purple Hyacinth

He let his finger to loosen. The cigarette fell to the ground with a barely hearable thud.

He wasn't planning to smoke it.

Elsa hated cigarettes, she has always warned him that it was bad for his health. He never listened to her advice, but now, he couldn't bring himself to smoke a cigarette although he craved for it. He couldn't get out the look on Elsa's face and her red LED from his mind.

He fucked up everything they had. The respect that she had for him, the encouraging touches, tiny beautiful smiles, her gaze full of admiration... They were all gone.

"Detective... May I sit next to you?" a gentle voice requested kindly.

The ex-soldier nodded, he didn't hide his guilt that everyone could read from his features easily. The male android detective sat next Jack, wasn't bothered that the ground was not clean.

"You hurt her. You hurt the person that loved you most. And yet, you sit on the ground, in front of the department." Hiccup declared in a blaming tone.

Jack knitted his eyebrows tightly as he tried to not the feel guilt that was increasing every second. "What are you talking about? She doesn't love me, she is just kind because she knows I am more approachable like that." he demanded an answer in a cold tone, tried not to feel anything.

"Wait. You have never realized?" Hiccup's green eyes became wider at Jack's confusion.

The brunet haired android chuckled almost tauntingly, then a goofy and yet, a sad smile appeared on his face. "Look... I know Elsa for years. I am her best friend, but she never cared about me as much as she cared about her three brothers. You should see her when she talks about them or the way she looks at them. Her eyes shine brightly, she looks like a cute little puppy. She loves them so, so much. She stares at you and Ivan like that too, you know. I mean, it is a short amount of time, but Elsa being Elsa, probably has already been loving Ivan just like her own son. And you... She respects you, Detective Frost. She respects you maybe even more than her brothers. Even by simply seeing her gaze on you, I can easily say that she almost worships you." the brunet didn't hesitate to say what he was thinking.

"Stop. She... doesn't like me. I... For fuck's sake, I was a fucking soldier, I am harsh and rude. Everybody hates me." Jack stammered, a bit of despair and sadness showed up in his strong voice.

Hiccup observed the young man with knowing eyes. "She cares about you, Detective Frost. Much more than she should have. That's why her LED became red. Only the people she loves most are capable of hurting her that much deep." Hiccup sadly explained, despair sunk into his features too.

Jack's throat suddenly became too tight, he had an urge to drink water. He took a shaky deep breath, then allowed himself to release it. He then, this time, let out a low, quavering, bitter laugh. "I fucked up, didn't I?" his voice trembled so badly but he couldn't bring himself to give a damn about it.

Hiccup nodded in agreement. "Unfortunately, you really did. Not only Elsa, also about Astrid and Merida too. Do you know that Astrid has trust issues because of you? Whenever I try to mention you, she starts to yell at me and pushes herself really hard to not to cry. She was your best friend and you just crumpled, tossed her to a corner as if she meant nothing to you. At least, before it is too late, don't do the same thing to Elsa. Maybe... Maybe she is your last chance to become human, Detective Frost. If you ask me, you act like an emotionless machine." somewhere in the middle of his rambling, Hiccup's voice became angrier.

Jack narrowed his eyes in a very fearsome way. Hiccup's remark made him furious but also a little bit... aggrieved. He really did become so lifeless. He hated the stupid machines, hated the fact that they were submissive, didn't have their own opinions and emotions. He certainly wasn't submissive but he was indeed, pachydermatous, cold-blooded.

Elsa, Hiccup and many other deviants were much more human than him.

Jack got up quickly. His detective instincts told him she was probably in his flat, taking her stuff and planning to leave him forever.

As reality hit him like a truck, Jack exhaled and inhaled in fear. "Is there any traffic the way to my apartment?" he asked to Hiccup in a very quickly.

"Yes, Detective Frost. If you start to drive right now, you will reach your apartment approximately in forty minutes." Hiccup informed him monotonously.

"Fuck." was all Jack's response whereas he has already been running to his apartment with fast speed. He didn't become a sergeant for nothing.

A light grin spread to Hiccup's freckled face. "Good luck, Jack Frost."

* * *

Shaky hands were putting her clothes to her backpack, tears were silently dropping to the floor and her bed, even her advanced ears couldn't hear them. And the LED... Her LED was still red. The program which she used to stabilize her LED color was malfunctioning, thanks to the earlier events.

She felt nothing, except the feeling of an invisible knife was stabbed right into her artificial heart. And no matter what she did, she couldn't get out the invisible knife.

The platinum blonde boggled when she heard someone opening the front door. She put her stuff to her backpack quicker, then pulled the zipper. When she was done with packing her stuff, the human detective opened her room's door and entered it silently.

Elsa didn't say anything, didn't even bother to look at him. She couldn't deal with him, she really couldn't.

"I am sorry." he stood right in front of her, Elsa could feel his shaky breath. He was so close, so close and all she wanted to was to close the distance between them and kiss him.

She stared at his blue eyes reluctantly, was too afraid to focus on his beautifully smooth lips. His deep blue eyes looked devastated, worn out, guilty.

She didn't know how to approach the situation. Her program suggested her many ways like blaming herself, blaming him, yelling, crying, acting too cold and icy...

She listened to what her dear brother, Markus had said: Listen to your emotions.

"You are not good for me, Mr. Frost. Our relationship is not healthy, you just keep hurting me whereas I do my best to please you. I may be more innocent than you, but it doesn't mean that I am an idiot, it means I am more tolerant. I... I cannot deal with this anymore. I should have never left Detroit, I should have stayed with my family. I... I should have never met you." the platinum blonde exclaimed in deep pain.

The ex-soldier dropped his gaze to the floor, bit his inner lip hopelessly.

"Is it too wrong to love Ivan like my own child? Is it too wrong that I want to be a mother? Is it too wrong to be kind to you and believe that you are a good man?" Elsa asked silently, didn't expect any answers. She was hugging herself, her gaze was still locked on the snow-white silvery haired man.

The attractive young detective didn't say anything once again and Elsa wasn't surprised.

However, when she was pulled into a tight hug, when she felt his muscular arms around her waist, when he gave her hair a light kiss, Elsa never felt that much surprised in her short life before.

He slowly broke their hug, almost reluctantly. Elsa hated the fact that she wanted more of his touch.

"I didn't mean those words, the ones about you couldn't be a mother. I really really didn't. I think you can be a wonderful mother, you have all the skills for it. But Ivan cannot stay here, not... not with me. I can't be a father, Elsa. I am not capable of making him happy. I am a mess, I can't bear the responsibility of taking care of a child. I am so sorry." the sergeant explained truthfully.

Her LED color became yellow. Elsa's eyes softened at those words. She touched his left hand and entwined their fingers. "I think you would be an amazing father, Mr. Frost." she smiled to him, eyes were full of love, she wasn't ashamed so she didn't bother to hide it.

"I am sorry for what I had said. You are not pain on my ass. You... You are the best thing that has ever happened to me since my graduation day." the handsome young man apologized once again sadly.

Blue. Her LED was in a calm, exquisite, bright blue.

Tears were formed around the android's eyes as she bit her bottom lip and smiled beautifully.

"You are right. I am not good for you. But... don't leave me. _Please_. I-I will do my best to be a good man, the person who I was in the past. I will make you happy. I will try." he promised as his eyes gently locked on hers. He looked like a kicked cute puppy.

It was enough.

Elsa let her tears to fall, she started to laugh happily, but continued to sob. She never felt this before, she was happy, relieved and somehow still sad at the same time.

She buried her head to his neck and clung into his body.

"Okay jeez, I get that you like to cuddle." the young man teased her fondly, his voice was full of joy. He abruptly pulled her, their hands were still holding each other.

When they came to the living room, Jack stopped. "I got you something on the way to here." the detective declared and pointed to the table with his thumb.

There was a light blue vase on the table. Inside of it was full of purple hyacinths. The flower was so beautiful and captivating.

Elsa's mouth opened a little bit, her eyebrows were lightly knitted together. "Mr. Frost... Do you know what this flower means?"

The man scoffed. "Of course I do, that's why I bought it."

Elsa's lips curled up admiringly. "I forgive you, _Jack_."

**I could definitely add more drama, but it would be unnecessary and there are still plenty of incidents write anyway. Btw, purple hyacinth means "please forgive me". Please write a review, love you all!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Austrian: Actually, Elsa wouldn't forgive him, but she really has a huge soft spot for him. Jack is definitely a lucky jerk... I hope I will be able to make you like Jack till the end of the story.**

**Guest: Ummmm... Don't wanna disappoint you, but I have tons of bad incidents to write... I am glad that you enjoy every chapter, since the last chapter always shorter than usual, I tried to post this one as soon as I can.**

**I hope you will all enjoy this new chapter!**

**WARNING: Mentions of RAPE!**

CHAPTER 10: Cold Murderers, Icy Detectives

It was fucking disgusting.

A dead android, a _child_ android who seemed barely 10 years old, was laying inside of the toilet cabinet, in a fucking elementary school.

Her clothes were wrinkled, some parts of her clothes were even ripped apart. There were many wounds around her face and body, thirium, androids' blue blood was leaking from her wounds.

Dead bodies were okay to Jack. He got used to them. Child corpses, however, was another story. He was a soldier, but he fought in Antarctica and in there, there were no children. Android or not, a child was a child and a lifeless body of it was extremely hideous.

"The android's name is Lea Evans. She is a VQ 700 model, her serial number is-"

"Her larynx is crushed, there are purple bruises around her neck." Jack observed the poor child, cut Elsa off like always.

The android detective crouched down next to Jack, started to analyze the body with her icy, cold blue eyes. "There are no fingerprints." she informed the ex-soldier.

The victim's head was decapitated. But it wasn't as perfect as Annie's, the android victim from their first case. This cut was more amateur.

"When she was killed, Elsa?"

"Approximately one and a half hour ago, at 1:16 p.m, Detective Frost." Elsa replied immediately, although she was too focused on the body.

Jack wasn't bothered by the formality. Yesterday, for the first time, Elsa called his first name and he absolutely loved hearing his name from her mouth. She continued to call him like that, however, when they came to NYPD today, she started to use the formal pronounces. He wasn't annoyed because people would be too curious at the sudden change of their behaviors, he didn't want them to learn it. It wasn't their fucking business. And at the crime scene, he needed to be cold-blooded to solve the cases. Formalities made him more focused. Elsa knew exactly what he needed.

Jack bit his bottom lip as he frowned deeply.

"Her death was at lesson time. Lea's body was found by her teacher, Carol Collins, at the break time." Elsa continued to enlighten him.

The young man fumed as he gritted his teeth furiously. "There are signs of struggle, look at her... lower." he choked out as he has already predicted what had happened.

Elsa was narrowing her eyes so strongly, she already has realized it too. "There are bruises and scratches around her genitalia, hips and wrists, Detective Frost. The murderer must have held her hands tightly as he..." the platinum blonde's voice trailed off.

"She was fucking _raped_, then suffocated, then decapitated. Am I correct?" Jack declared harshly as he bit his bottom lip way too much harder than before. Blood leaked from his lip, but he didn't care.

Elsa only managed to nod at Jack's words in agreement.

"Is there any human DNA on the body, Elsa?" Jack questioned the android woman, his angry gaze was still locked on the poor victim.

"Strangely, no. The murderer can highly be an android, Detective Frost. There is no hair, no... semen. Androids don't have DNA. If the murderer is human, then they must have worn gloves, cleaned the corpse's genitalia with a very high-quality hygienic soap and could be bald." Elsa elucidated his question thoughtfully.

Jack massaged his forehead exhaustedly. "Our serial killer killed Everett one month later than the death of Annie, the first victim. It has been only two days since Everett's death. I am not saying that the serial killer must have waited for a month but still... My detective instincts tell me something is wrong. I think the serial killer that we are looking for, didn't kill Lea. Someone else killed her, they copied the serial killer. They failed though, thanks to the signs of a struggle and the fucking rape." Jack announced what he was thinking.

Again, Elsa only nodded in agreement as she chewed her inner cheek thoughtfully. She got up and started to tap her right foot rapidly. Jack knew that it was a habit of her when she was deep in thought, just like his habit of biting his bottom lip.

"We have got plenty of people to cross-examine." she finally said determinedly.

* * *

The loud sob echoed around the hallway and the detectives couldn't soothe the 40 years old woman.

"Mrs. and Mr. Evans, I am so sorry but we can't afford to lose more time. We have to find the killer." Jack tried to excuse themselves.

Audrey Evans held her loud sob, although tears were still falling. Her eyes were red and puffy. Her husband was trying to calm her, but it wasn't working.

"Lea was our everything. I... I wasn't capable of getting pregnant because of my health issues. She was an android, a deviant but we loved her like our own child." Audrey's voice trembled as she buried her face to her husband's neck.

The 43 years old man wrapped his right arm around his wife and sighed painfully. "You have to find the killer. I don't want them to hurt anyone else. Nobody should have been through what my daughter had lived." Nat Evans spoke calmer than his wife, but his voice was weak.

Elsa and Jack finally finished the interrogation, which had lasted twenty minutes. It was a waste of time, Lea's human parents were absolutely clueless.

"We need to talk with the principal. I want to see the cameras. Then we will go to Lea's class and try to find more evidence." Jack ordered monotonously and coldly.

"The school will finish in fifteen minutes and parents already have come, Mr. Frost. They want to take their children." Elsa reminded him in a tired voice.

"I don't care. Nobody in Lea's class is allowed to go. We can find the killer, I am not going to decrease that possibility because of some traumatized children." the ex-soldier claimed harshly.

Elsa nodded sadly. "I don't understand how you manage to be so strong." she hugged herself as she dropped her gaze to the floor, eyes were full of despair.

Jack exhaled deeply. "I have to be strong because the weak cannot survive in this world, Elsa."

* * *

"If that's okay for you, I will wait for you on the outside. I... can't see it." Lucy Radley, the principal of the elementary school excused herself as she tried not to look at the detectives.

"Of course, Mrs. Radley." Elsa allowed her to go, didn't even turn her head to look at the woman, her eyes were focused on the montage.

When the principal left the dark room, Elsa and Jack stared at each other. One of the cameras were placed just right in front of the girls' bathroom. They had a great chance of finding evidence.

"Are you ready, Elsa?" Jack asked her, slipped his hands to hers. They were holding each other tightly. Elsa breathed out, even though she physically didn't need to.

The killer couldn't have wait in the bathroom for long, somebody would suspect that something was wrong. So Elsa found the camera records of one hour earlier from Lea's death time. It was probably enough to show the suspects. Without saying a word, she played the footage.

Some girls went to the bathroom, then the cleaning staff, they all left the bathroom a couple of minutes later.

After a while, Lea showed up in the footage and entered the girl's bathroom. Thirty seconds after Lea had entered, someone who wore a long coat and a cap entered the bathroom. They hid their faces. Elsa scanned the suspect through the footage, she couldn't identify the suspect but she was sure that they were about 1.73 meters long.

The suspect entered the bathroom twenty minutes before Lea's death time and left there ten minutes after her death time.

"Can you connect the other cameras and find where he went?" Jack asked, has already an assumption.

Elsa opened the footage of the camera which was in front of the entry of the elementary school. Eleven minutes after Lea's death time, the same person who wore a long coat and cap stepped out of the school without a problem.

Elsa quickly connected to the outside cameras. The man turned around to right, changed his direction to the back of the school. The platinum blonde tried to connect the cameras which looked the back of the school, but she found out that they were out of order.

"Detective Frost, I don't think we can trace him anymore." Elsa declared, her voice sounded so crestfallen.

"Dammit! The suspect probably knew that the back cameras were out of order, so he left the school from the back." Jack furiously kicked the drawer, which was next to him and started thought aloud.

"This means that there is a high possibility of the suspect, working in the school." Elsa joined as she tapped her foot to the floor with a quick rhythm.

"Fucking world." Jack commented with a stern tone as he got up from the chair he was sitting on. His eyebrows were knitted together, his hands were inside of his jeans' pockets.

Elsa followed the clever human detective in silence, her LED was blinking yellow. Yesterday, she installed a new program to stabilize her LED color, her LED now only could be blue, yellow and red.

Jack stepped into Lea's classroom with a tough look on his face. The whole eyes in the room focused on the two detectives.

"Miss Collins, may we talk with you outside of the classroom?" the snow-white silvery haired attractive man demanded kindly.

The blonde haired young woman whose eyes were red and puffy obeyed, she followed Jack and Elsa without saying a word.

"Miss Collins, can you tell us what happened?" the sergeant asked, he seemed too worn-out.

Elsa made a mental note to make him have a bath, then massage him as soon as they came to his apartment. It broke her heart to see the man that much distressed and depressed.

"After lunch, Polly, Lea's best friend had a nausea. When the lesson had begun, Polly asked me to go to the bathroom, I let her go. Ten minutes later, when she didn't come back, Lea wanted to go to the bathroom to check on her. When Lea didn't come back either, I went to the infirmary first. I assumed Polly had food poisoning. Polly was indeed in there, however, Lea never went there. That's how I ended up in the girl's bathroom and found the body." Carol Collins explained with a clear, satiated voice.

Jack punched the wall aggressively, he was fuming, his muscles were too tight because of his anger. "We lost the fucking track, we were so close." he roared, his whole body was trembling. He didn't even care that Carol was hearing him.

Elsa stared at the man with icy eyes. She then, entered the classroom without giving any explanation. When she came next to the chalkboard, Jack caught her wrist.

"Elsa, what are you doing?" he hissed, Carol was standing next to him with a scared look on her face.

"Do you trust me, Jack?" was all Elsa's response.

Jack's eyes grew bigger at that question. 20 children and their teacher were testifying their moment, but he suddenly couldn't bring himself to care. His eyes were locked on Elsa's deep, beautiful, determined eyes.

"With my life."

Elsa gave him an encouraging smile as she let out a sigh in relief. "Look at the classroom, what do you realize?" she asked, didn't care about anyone else too.

Jack frowned at that question. He observed the classroom coldly. When he found the answer, his eyes grew bigger at the realization. "I am so dumb! The classroom is in the back part of the school, thanks to the windows, the suspect could be easily seen!" the handsome detective gasped, seemed overjoyed.

"But still, these are just children, Elsa. Even though they did see the person we are looking for, they cannot remember it precisely." Jack's face fell down immediately as he sighed hopelessly.

Elsa grinned at his comment. "Miss Collins, which _android_ kid in your class usually stares to the outside?" she asked confidently as she narrowed her eyes.

The young teacher was taken aback from her sudden question. "Elliot and Sigrid... Come to here, please." she answered with a confused tone and called the kids.

Two android children came next to Elsa, they looked scared and confused at the same time. Elsa crouched down to make eye contact with them more easily whereas she was smiling in a soothing way.

"Hey kids, I am just going to touch your arm, okay? There is nothing to be afraid of." she relaxed the atmosphere and touched Elliot's arm. When their arms held each other, Elsa breathed out.

For the first time, Jack would see her _real_ skin. Androids' synthetic skin was _white_, it was hidden under their human looking skin.

Elsa accessed to Elliot's memories as a tiny part of her arm became white. When she found the answer she was looking for, a smirk tag along to her lips. She checked on Sigrid's memories to make sure of it.

"The suspect got into a car. The car is a Honda Civic. It was produced in 2019. I also got the license number... The car belongs to a man called Sam Roger Winston. He is 44 years old, his height is _1.73_ meters and he is _bald_." Elsa informed Jack whereas she was smirking victoriously.

Jack swallowed, eyes were still wide. "You are amazing." he managed to say as he was wearing his black leather jacket quickly.

The detectives left the classroom, they were running in the excitement of finding the culprit.

"Miss Collins, I think I want to be a detective when I grow up." a kid blurted out while the teacher and the children were still looking at the door with a shocked expression on their faces.

**Another cliffhanger, I am so sorry. I really hate cliffhangers but I felt like I should stop in here. Anyway, please write a review, love ya all!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Kathy: Thanks!**

**Austrian: Thanks to this story, I have an OC that I hate with my whole existence. I had to add that rat to my story because it really affects something that you will see in these chapters... Danke für deine Kommentar. (Ich weiß ein bisschen Deutsch, aber es ist nicht sehr gut.)**

**Guest: I think only (or mainly) USA uses inches, pounds, feet... Believe me, I spent freaking ten minutes to conjugate 1.90 meters. In the end, a very silly number came in inches. Later, when I was writing that chapter, I decided to change the height to 1.73 meters (because why not), then I decided not to conjugate (because I am sometimes too lazy) **

**Anyway, since you've asked: I am Turkish, I live in Istanbul, in Turkey. **

**Note: This chapter's name is a song which is used in Detroit: Become Human, I suggest you listen to it when the lyrics appear.**

**WARNING: Mentions of RAPE!**

CHAPTER 11: Hold On Just A Little While Longer

They could hear the sirens that were coming closer to them within a second.

"Fucking hell!" the 26 years old, ex-soldier yelled in pain as the bullet glanced off his waist. The right side of his waist started to bleed.

"Jack!" Elsa shouted worriedly as she stopped running and tried to help him.

The sergeant pushed her gently. "I am fine, catch him!" he ordered whereas Elsa has already been obeying. The wound wasn't fatal, it would be in control with a few bandages.

They have been chasing Sam, the prime suspect for fifteen minutes. The fucker tried to kill them with a gun. Luckily, they survived without getting a fatal wound and Sam was probably out of bullets.

Jack ran as fast as he could, he was a really good runner but Elsa, being an android, was faster than him.

When he came next to Elsa, the android woman has already been handcuffing Sam. "You are under arrest for attempting to kill a cop. You are also the prime suspect of a rape and a murder." the gorgeous android woman hissed icily.

She forcefully made the man get into the police car. "Are you alright?" Hiccup checked Elsa's condition while Astrid was getting out of the police car.

Elsa didn't respond, she ran towards Jack and crushed him into a strong embrace. "Jack, are you okay? I... I thought I had lost you." she gasped, first, desperately cupped his cheeks, then stroked his cheekbones, lips, hair while tears were forming around her beautiful worried eyes.

"Hey, hey, I am alright." Jack tried to soothe the android woman, clung into her body firmly. Elsa was trembling and sobbing silently under his arms, he could feel it.

Jack sighed and gave her forehead a long, lazy kiss. "I am fine, okay? You can't get rid of me that easily." he broke the hug and smiled at her softly, his hands cupped her cheeks lovingly.

Elsa finally relaxed as she nodded, a blue blush spread to her face. Soon, their attention settled on Hiccup and Astrid, both of them were baffled, their jaws were opened widely.

"What? Never seen an android crying before?" Jack taunted them and smirked in amusement.

"Ah-I... I am sorry." Hiccup stammered and started to blush. He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

The atmosphere suddenly became tense when Astrid didn't say anything. Hiccup and Elsa looked at each other, the male android got into the car whereas the female android was excusing herself to get Jack's car.

The old friends didn't talk until Elsa brought Jack's car. Their partners were waiting for them. Jack finally got sick of looking at the ground, he headed to his car, so did Astrid.

"It is good to know that the old, real Jack Frost is still in there." the blonde, human detective finally commented before she got into the car.

Jack let out a tiny, barely visible smile as he grabbed the car key from Elsa.

* * *

The interrogation room.

He has never used it before, this was going to be the first time. He has been dreaming of using this place since he was ten years old, he wanted to become a detective for a long time.

And yet, he didn't want to step in the interrogation room. He didn't want to query a rapist, a killer. He couldn't even stand looking at his fucking face more than a second.

"Detective, are you ready?" Elsa poked his arms gently. Oh how much he loved hearing that wonderful voice.

"Let's finish this." the human detective claimed determinedly.

The partners entered the interrogation room. Hiccup, Astrid and Merida were in the room which was linked to it, they were watching them in silence.

The room was completely empty, except the metal chair that currently the suspect was sitting on, two other empty metal chairs and a metal table between them.

"Sam Roger Winston. Let's go straight the point. What were you doing today between 12:00 and 1:30 p.m.?" Elsa started the interrogation briefly, didn't want to lose time. Like Jack, she couldn't stand seeing a rapist's face either.

The detectives didn't sit, they stood next to each other with their icy features that could easily make a child cry.

Sam pursed his lips in displeasure. "Do you think I am the killer?" with his baritone tone, he asked in amusement as his gaze dropped on his handcuffed wrists.

Elsa narrowed her eyes in annoyance. "There is possibility of you, being the culprit. So if you want to free yourself, you better talk." she hissed with a scary tone as she slammed both her hands to the table, made the culprit boggle.

Jack snuck a glance at Elsa. He never knew that she could be this harsh and angry. Her attitude gave him goosebumps, he couldn't even dare to imagine how Sam felt.

Sam Roger Winston sighed, then let out a... sick chortle? "Then there is no point of denying. I raped and killed Lea Evans."

Instantly, the aura went even more utterly cold and strained. The icy detectives stared at the man in shock, they both froze at the sudden confess.

Sam let out an evil, maniac grin as he knitted his eyebrows in amusement. "Aren't you going to interrogate me, detectives?" the bald man teased them with an eased tone.

Jack swallowed as he closed his eyes. When he opened them, they were full of rage and determination. "Alright, you sick fuck. Care to explain?" he spat those words furiously.

"I work for food delivery, I constantly visit that elementary school. Lea... She caught my eye. I watched her for weeks, I couldn't stop thinking about her. I-I had to touch her. Few days ago I finally had an idea to make my goal come true. Thanks to my job, I managed to poison her friend, whom I thought she was closest to. Luckily, my plan worked, that little girl didn't even go to the bathroom and I managed to make Lea alone. My plan was extremely bold, which makes it stupid, but I had to make a move. It felt so, so good when I felt that little android kid underneath me." the bald lunatic explained instantly, without guilt.

Both the android blood and the human blood ran cold. Elsa and Jack's eyes looked horrified, but apart from that, their bodies were strong enough to not show true emotions.

To handle the cold murderers, they had to be icy detectives.

"You... So do you accept that you trusted on your luck to accomplish a plan which consists of raping and killing an innocent android child?" Elsa corroborated and really doubted herself about if she really heard those words.

Jack was still trying to digest that horrible confess. He quickly snuck a glance at the room which was connected to the interrogation room. Merida was grimacing in disgust, Astrid was massaging her forehead and Hiccup... He was trembling. Poor android, he probably never saw a murderer like this, just like Jack and Elsa.

"Yes, I accept." Sam Roger Winston nodded easily as he verified Elsa.

"_Fuck_." Elsa _swore _in a dull voice while she was slamming her foot to the floor with so much disgust.

Normally, Jack would be surprised at that word. Elsa never swore after all. But at that moment, he couldn't bring himself to care in the slightest. His rough gaze rested on the bald rapist.

"This wasn't your first rape and murder, was it?" he blurted out as he bit his bottom lip so hard that it immediately started to bleed.

The man shrugged and tilted his head to the right, then the left to ease his nerves. He then, yawned-

"Answer me, you fucking piece of shit!" the sergeant ordered as he slammed his hands to the table loudly.

"You heard Detective Frost, answer us. You will spend enough time in jail or in an asylum anyway, so there is no point of hiding." Elsa backed up Jack and made an unprofessional movement by touching Jack's left shoulder to remind her support.

Sam grinned hugely and maniacally as he started to laugh, almost in a hysteric way.

Jack dig his nails to his palms while his hands were turning to a fist. "How many others and how old were they?"

Sam suddenly stopped his laughter and thoughtfully tapped his index finger to his chin, _tauntingly_. "Twenty-nine girls who were between 8-12 years old. I've been doing this since I am 25 years old. What can I say? I like young." he responded and sneered. Fucking _sneered_ right in front of them.

Jack gritted his teeth, he was _fuming_. With a desperate need, he sucked air, his body was aching for a cigarette.

"Elsa, we have nothing to do with this sick fuck. Let's go." the ex-soldier demanded silently whereas he was attempting to leave.

"You know, Detective _Frost_, you indeed, look a lot like your _sister_."

Jack refused to take another step. He turned around to see that bald fucker, very slowly. His gaze rested on him so daringly that even Elsa felt frightened.

Elsa's eyes grew wider. Sister? Jack Frost had a sister? He never has mentioned a sister before. Even his file wasn't consisting of such information like that.

"What the fuck are you implying?" Jack spat in a very scary and a threatening way. He walked closer to the man.

The man let out another evil, enormous grin. "I am talking about Emma Frost. Now, she was a beauty. She was just 12 years old when I-"

Jack slammed his fist to the metal desk, caused it to shudder. Sam, that maniac didn't even shiver because of fear. "That's impossible, Emma was killed by an _android_."

"Are you sure, detective? You don't seem so old and that incident happened six years ago. I don't think you were the one who investigated that case." Sam Roger pointed out while he was sniggering like a hyena.

Jack stumbled. "No... That android killed my sister, the detectives couldn't be wrong..." he obviously talked to himself as he was shivering, very slightly that only Elsa managed to realize it.

An android killed Emma, Jack's sister. At least Jack thought like that. That's why he hated androids with all of his existence. That's why he left the country and become a soldier, that's why he didn't engage a conversation with his old friends, that's why he was a jerk, that's why he was always so damn unhappy.

He thought an android was responsible for his sister's death, an android was responsible for screwing up his life.

"Jack-"

"There were no fingerprints or human DNA on the body. The detectives assumed an android was responsible for Emma's death. Was it really though?" Sam interrupted Elsa whereas his stupidly huge maniac grin was still there.

Jack didn't respond, he dropped his gaze to the floor without reflecting any emotions.

"John... I bought that machine to kill Emma. I was going to make him the culprit. But that machine... He became a _deviant_ just to _save_ Emma. So instead of him, I killed Emma and also him. The stupid police blamed him, claimed that he was malfunctioning... so it wasn't that much of a problem for me anyway." Sam enlightened them casually, as if he was teaching them something in a classroom.

Jack stared at him, didn't bother to hide how much terrified he felt. He took a step back as he buried his hands to his hair, gulped thickly in absolute horror.

"That's enough!" _Astrid_ suddenly stepped into the room as she yelled furiously.

Merida and Hiccup followed her simultaneously. Elsa stood still, just like Jack. She was utterly speechless, her body was shivering uncontrollably.

"Jack... Dammit, why didn't you tell us that Emma was killed? When did it happen? You... You jerk, I can't believe that you made me hate you! I-We were your friends, we could try to help you." Merida reproached, her voice was vexed. A deep frown appeared on her angry and upset features.

Jack didn't make eye contact, his eyes were completely tepid, lifeless. He took another step and then turned around, ran out of the room quickly.

"Jack!" Elsa screamed after him, attempt to follow him but suddenly dismissed the idea. She had a thing to do first.

Elsa kicked harshly the table towards the culpable, the metal table hit the man's diaphragm. The platinum blonde gripped Sam from his jacket very tightly, choked him. The man was desperately clinging to her arms to loosen her grasp, so he could suck some air. His face was getting purple by every second.

The female detective looked incredibly scary and tough. "Listen to me you bastard, you are going to be batting on a sticky wicket. I will make you suffer." she hissed with a deadly voice, her deadly gaze made the man shiver in fear.

She loosened her grasp whereas the culprit was faintly sweating. "Deal with that piece of shit, I'll take care of Jack and also inform you... He is not in the position for interaction right now." the platinum blonde ordered Astrid, Merida and Hiccup with a bit stiff tone and finally left the interrogation room to find Jack.

Hiccup, Merida and Astrid started at her from behind, they were absolutely terrified.

* * *

When she sat on the driver seat, Elsa stared at her partner timidly. His eyes were dull, empty. There was no hint of any emotions, except the slight hint of despair. His body _wasn't_ trembling, he sat still while his hands were resting on his legs.

Hesitatingly, Elsa put her right hand to Jack's left hand. They slowly entwined their fingers together. When Jack started to caress her metal and plastic hand with his thumb, Elsa sighed in relief and operated the car with her left hand, didn't dare to pull her right hand.

So the android detective drove, the human detective stroked her hand with his thumb.

"Stop the car!" Jack abruptly shouted as Elsa has already been obeying. She pulled the car to the outside of the highway. Jack opened his door, however, didn't leave the car. He leaned on the ground and...

_Puked_.

He threw up for a couple of minutes, almost without taking a breath. Elsa didn't grimace in disgust, just watched his back tightening, his muscles straining, his whole body was shivering.

Eventually, Jack finished vomiting, threw his back to the seat in exhaustion. "Can you drop me to the closest bar?" the young ex-soldier requested with a low, yet steady voice.

Elsa directed her gaze to the outside, her gentle, loving gaze became cold. "No... You know it won't work. You will meet Victoria, drink until you won't remember, then if you are in the mood, you will have sex with her. Do you really believe that drinking yourself to death and having sex with a woman that you are not in love will help you to solve your problems?" Elsa exploded furiously while Jack was staring at her, dumbfounded.

He didn't say anything. So Elsa continued. Her gaze became desperate as she turned it toward him. "Let me help you, Jack. Let me be the one who heals your wounds." she _begged_ as she operated the car once again.

"Why... Why do you care?" he choked out in obvious confusion, winced in pain.

Elsa held his left hand with her right hand once again. She started to drive as she let out a sad, bitter smile. "Because I _love_ you, Jack Frost."

Jack swallowed slowly as his erratic breath became calmer. His muscles relaxed physically.

A single, salty, tiny **tear** fell down from his devastated, handsome features.

Elsa stared at the road with sad, painful eyes while Jack was stroking her hand once again. She began to sing as his single tear became dry.

"_Hold on just a little while longer_

_Hold on just a little while longer_

_Hold on just a little while longer_

_Everything will be alright_

_Everything will be... alright" _

**Okay, if you ask me why I had to make everything this much disgusting and cruel... I have tons of excuses, mainly, I tried to create a deep plot. I really hated myself when I wrote this chapter... Anyway, please don't forget to write a review, love you all. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Austrian: I am glad that you liked the chapter, I honestly don't like it... At least now you know that Jack wasn't a jerk for nothing. Do you start to like him, now? Waiting for your lovely review as always! (Mein Deutsch ist wirklich nicht gut aber ich probiere meine Beste zu machen.) **

**Kathy: I hope you will enjoy the new chapter!**

**Guest: Well... I really don't how to respond to your review so... Who shouldn't?**

CHAPTER 12: Everything Will Be Alright

Elsa tapped her foot with her usual fast rhythm, she was embracing herself as he waited next to the bathroom door. As soon as they came to Jack's flat, he headed to the bathroom, took a shower for half an hour. And five minutes ago, the sound of the water had stopped.

The human detective finally stepped out of the bathroom, his messy hair was wet but he was fully clothed. He was drying off his hair with a clean towel.

As usual, he looked bored, calm, strong and harsh. His weak, devastated, horrified and scared attitude from earlier was long gone. He seemed as if he has just never interrogated a psycho who killed his own sister.

He didn't say anything as he was finished with his hair. He walked to his bedroom slowly, didn't even look at Elsa. As expected, Elsa immediately followed him.

The detective lied down on his bed and pulled the covers to himself. His eyelids were shut down, his features were distressed and exhausted.

Feeling a little bit tense, Elsa tried to think a way to make him feel better. "Do you want me to massage you, detective? Or how may I assist you?" she suggested softly while she was standing next to his bed very awkwardly.

Jack opened his eyes in sudden annoyance. "Call me Jack when we are not in work, alright? You can lie down here, next to me... if you want to of course." he snapped grumpily, but as his gaze fell down to the bed, a hint of blush spread to his handsome features.

Suddenly, from ear to cheeks, Elsa was completely blue. "I... I don't think it is appropriate, Jack." she managed to choke out.

Jack grunted with vexation. "Elsa, when a man and a woman lay on a bed together, it doesn't mean that they will always do something sexual." he scolded her, a deep scowl represented on his handsome face.

Elsa let out a low breath. She slowly got on the bed, let the quit cover her plastic and metal body. With a hint of hesitation, she felt Jack's muscled arms around her body. The human detective pulled the android detective closer, then buried his face to her platinum blonde hair with a desperate need.

A bitter smile spread to Elsa's face whereas her face was resting on his chest. If the earlier events of today didn't happen, she surely never would feel that happy in her life.

"Jack... You need to let it out. I believe, talking about your feelings will help you." Elsa reminded him with a low, relaxed tone.

"I need a cigarette. No scratch that, I need packages of cigarette." Jack huffed in irritation.

Elsa shook her head with sudden indignation. She darted her deadly gaze to Jack. "You don't have to always act so tough. Even the strongest person can sometimes be weak. It is okay to be weak, Jack, it means you are a human. Look... don't shut me down, please." her rigidness vanished as her voice became sorrowful.

The sergeant didn't respond. Elsa closed her eyes in pain, her artificial heart ached. He didn't lose his grip though, so they continued lying on the huge, comfortable bed, both felt the sweet feeling of safety in each other's arms.

For Elsa, an eternity of silence passed. But she didn't attempt to break it, didn't expect him to say anything.

"When I was eight years old, my father... He died because of illness. He wasn't a great father, but wasn't bad either, that's why I didn't feel anything when I learned his death." Jack abruptly blurted out as he shifted in the disturbance.

Elsa directed her gaze to the snow-white silvery haired young man. His face expression was completely solid, emotionless.

"At that year, _Emma_ was born. My mother also died at that time, her body couldn't take the termination of the pregnancy. So I was alone, I was an eight years old kid with a baby on his hands. Emma and I ended up in the orphanage. I met Eugene there, he was an orphan just like me. He easily became my best friend... I owe him a lot, he always supported me, never broke my trust. Anyway, life was too fucking harsh, but Emma and I were okay." Jack stopped to take a deep breath, Elsa didn't say anything, although she began to caress his soft, messy hair.

"A year later, North adopted both me and Emma, he didn't want us to be separated..."

"Wait! Do you mean Captain North?" Elsa gasped in shock as her eyes grew wider.

Jack nodded in agreement. "I would surely be a bad person if he wasn't the one who adopted me. North... He really is a great _dad_, he showed his affection, love, everything that a father should have. I guess I idolized him too much when I was a kid, so I ended up with a huge desire of wanting to be a cop." the ex-soldier continued, let out a tiny smile as he remembered the old good memories.

He began to caress the back of Elsa's neck while the platinum blonde's fingers were refusing to leave his hair.

"Eugene and I met Astrid and Merida in high school, we became close friends, although Merida and I were rivals at the beginning. High school and university years were... _awesome_. I had nearly perfect grades, according to North I had high intelligence. And I was lucky that I had three reliable best friends." Jack's smile grew wider, but then died when sadness decided to take control over him.

"You should have met me then, Elsa. I was social, mischievous, energetic, joyful... I was the _definition_ of fun. You would... You would see that I was capable of being a good person." he choked out in sorrow.

Elsa raised an eyebrow in pure confusion. "You are a good-hearted man, I have already been aware of that. And the funny Jack Frost... I am working on that, so I am sure I didn't miss anything." she playfully responded as she finally let out a positive smirk.

Jack blushed faintly as he grumpily muttered his usual "fucking plastic". It was fond and sweet though. He wasn't being serious, and Elsa was glad that she dissolved the ice walls between them.

When she finally felt a hint of happiness, Jack suddenly broke the contact. He sat on the bed as he didn't even dare to look at Elsa. Of course, Jack had to surprise her, like he always did.

The platinum sighed in exhaustion and sat, just like Jack. She scanned him curiosly. His heart beat faster, body temperature was slightly below... He was trembling, too madly.

"At my graduation day in university... Emma was killed. I thought an android was responsible for my sister's death, so I started to detest androids. At that day, instead of being a cop, I decided to be a soldier so I assigned to the army. I went to Antarctica and stayed there for six years and became a sergeant... You know the rest anyway. End of the fucking story."

"Jack..."

"I blamed that android for fucking years. Now I learned, that android tried to protect Emma. On the top it, Elsa... You have always supported me since I've met you. You made me... have _sympathy_ towards the androids. But it is too late, the hate that I had for androids had already made me a fucking _monster_. I am nothing but a fucking broken mess." Jack hissed with a sudden irascibility as tears prickled around his eyes.

The ex-soldier let out a loud hiccup. He grabbed his pillow and buried his face to it, he let out muffled screams, started to swing in rage and indignation. His whole body was shivering heavily, both because of anger and sadness.

"Fuck... I am gonna kill that sick fuck for raping and killing the person that I love most. I am gonna make him regret so hard for what he had done to my precious sister!" he threw the pillow, and yelled, his voice was full of hatred.

He was full of abhorrence, enmity whereas a series of tears were unboundedly streaming down his face. His fingers slipped into his hair, his both hands grabbed his hair roughly and turned into fists. He was swallowing heavily, his breaths became disorganized and shaky, he was gritting his teeth instead of continuing to scream.

Intermittent explosive disorder... The risk of it increased in people who were male, were under the age of 40, experienced multiple traumatic events as a child... Elsa was eighty-five percent sure that the human detective was having 'intermittent explosive disorder'. He always had anger issues but this one wasn't healthy.

"_Hold on just a little while longer_

_Hold on just a little while longer_

_Hold on just a little while longer_

_Everything will be alright_

_Everything will be alright_" Elsa started to sing that same song, the one that Jack heard in the car, once again.

Her voice was like an angel, it was pure, melodious and innocent. The way she sang relaxed Jack, it made his muscles loosen, his frown dissolve, his breaths become organized and calm.

"_Fight on just a little while longer_

_Fight on just a little while longer_

_Fight on just a little while longer_

_Everything will be alright_

_Everything will be alright"_ Elsa continued to sing the song as Jack finally stopped trembling.

He lied down, so did the platinum blonde. The android detective pulled the covers and their hands found each other' bodies. He held her so tightly, thankfully she was an android, if she wasn't, she would definitely try to suck some air. He let his eyelids to shut whereas Elsa was snuggling to his muscular body.

"_Sing on just a little while longer_

_Sing on just a little while longer_

_Sing on just a little while longer_

_Everything will be alright" _

Elsa planted a kiss to Jack's forehead.

"_Everything will be...alright"_

Jack relaxed, but his heart still ached. "I miss her." he mumbled in pain while he was swallowing thickly.

Elsa sighed whereas she was stroking his cheek. "I know... But you have to move on for the sake of Emma. I will help you." she murmured back as Jack pressed his forehead to hers.

* * *

"Good morning sleepy beauty!" a joyful, familiar voice greeted him in a clear enthusiasm.

Jack groaned in annoyance as he felt something poking his head. He opened his eyelids, they immediately started to observe, his detective skills have already been active.

His first instinct was to check on Elsa. She has still been laying next to him, her arms were wrapped around him protectively. Her features looked peaceful, she was still asleep.

She couldn't have poked him. With that realization, Jack quickly turned his head to the in front of the bed and darted his gaze to the three people.

"What the fuck are you doing in my house?" the ex-soldier snapped at them rudely, but also in a quiet voice, he didn't want to wake Elsa up. He scolded himself that he didn't realize their existence until now.

_Eugene_, that smug fucker was grinning widely. "Jack, I was a thief. As an _ex_-thief, I just let my skills to do the work. Your lock is not that hard to open, you should change it." Eugene responded easily as if it wasn't a big deal.

Jack snarled. How come he didn't wake up by someone breaking into his apartment? He was a soldier, a very damn good one. His instincts should have warned him, his sleep was really light after all.

He felt his blood run cold. Jack sighed, almost in pain as he digested the previous night's memories. He was too exhausted and in pain to notice anything.

He didn't even attempt to break the physical contact between him and Elsa, continued to cuddle her.

"Aww... You are not embarrassed!" Eugene almost fucking squeaked, his mischievous smirk was still there.

"You are invading my fucking privacy, Eugene. I am not gonna be ashamed because of your perverted behavior. Now, Astrid and Merida, as the sane people, what the fuck are you doing in my bedroom?" Jack made a rude remark to Eugene and now, darted his question to the women detectives.

The two woman cops, who have been in silence for the entire time, wasn't even looking at him. They didn't answer Jack's question, didn't even say something.

Eugene let out a troubled sigh as he ran a hand through his brunet hair. "They are angry that you didn't say anything about Emma and now they are angrier that I know it and the fact that I hid her death." he explained, for once, with a rare seriousness.

Jack had already figured it out, but didn't make a comment as he swallowed, suddenly felt a little bit tense. He preferred not to talk, not to mention Emma and what had happened. He really had not enough strength.

"I am sorry." Merida choked out, finally broke the silence. Jack frowned in confusion.

"I am sorry that I scolded you yesterday. I should have been more supportive. Maybe that's why you didn't tell me anything about your sister, I... don't deserve to be your best friend." Merida murmured with no hints of any emotions, her beautiful blue eyes were lusterless, distant.

Jack straightened up, made Elsa's grip to loosen whereas he wasn't continuing to hold her. Thankfully and strangely, the platinum blonde was still sleeping.

He forgot Merida's soft side for him. Merida was always tough, harsh and strong, but she had also an extremely adventurous, saturnalian, amusing nature. Moreover, she had a soft spot for the people she loved. She could truly be the kindest person when she wanted to. In addition, sometimes too emotional.

"It was not a big deal, you had your own rights to explode like that anyway." he soothed her while he was scratching the back of his neck sleepily.

"Fuck, Jack... Will you give us any explanation or continue to ignore? Eugene won't open his mouth." Astrid demanded an answer and raised an eyebrow, her hands were on her waist.

"He made me keep a secret. You know that I don't break my promises." Eugene reminded her, he was even more serious than before.

Jack bit his bottom lip nervously. "It happened on my our graduation day. Eugene was next to me when I got a call about Emma's... death. He heard it accidentally, that's why he knows. Look... I couldn't bring myself to tell you. I couldn't tell anyone about Emma because I really didn't want to think about it. If I let it hunt me... I don't know what would I do. I joined the army to be far away from anything that reminded of me Emma, so I had chosen the easy way, I ignored you." Jack explained calmly and truthfully as his hand found Elsa's, under the covers. He squeezed her hand tightly to get some strength.

Astrid's gaze didn't become softer. "Best friends Jack... We were supposed to help each other, no matter what. Do you know how much we were worried over you? I am not even religious but for fucking six years, every single day, I prayed to God that you are fine." her stern voice croaked whereas her face was becoming troubled.

Jack got up as he guilt spread to his handsome features. Without saying anything, he stood in front of Merida and Astrid, pulled both of them into a loving hug.

"I am sorry." he apologized from the bottom of his heart while the girls were hesitantly returning to the embrace.

"Hey! Don't do a group hug without me!" Eugene exclaimed with a fake-irritated and an extremely childish tone.

"You are such a drama king, Eugene." Merida growled whereas Astrid was pulling him into the hug.

Jack let out a tiny, but also a hopeful smile.

Everything would be alright.

**I hope you all liked this one, the next chapter will come in a week, I hope. Thank you for the support, please don't hesitate to write a review, love ya all!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Guest: I feared you would stop writing reviews, I really like them! Istanbul is a beautiful city for me too, even though it makes me tired. I am glad that you liked Istanbul, Turkey is a beautiful place but... politics screws up everything. Anyway... I really wanted Elsa to strangle him too, believe me, I wanted to write about Sam being tortured, but that's not something appropriate and both Elsa and Jack are a better person than that. Waiting for your reviews, hope you will enjoy this chapter!**

**Austrian: As you said, Jack is definitely lucky that he has an angel by his side. It is really important to me that you actually don't hate him now. I put a lot of effort into Jack's character development, I wanted the reader to hate him at the beginning, but as the story goes on, it will be a failure of me if I don't be able to make the reader like Jack. Waiting for your reviews... Danke schön!**

**Hope you guys will like this chapter!**

CHAPTER 13: Not Just A Machine

"Okay, now, get the fuck out of my bedroom." Jack snarled while he was breaking the hug, dismissing the heavy atmosphere. He really didn't want to think further about Emma.

Eugene licked his lips, wiggled his eyebrows in pure amusement. "Oh come on, there is an _android_ on _your_ bed, as your best friend, I have to make fun of you." he commented, he was enjoying this far too much.

Jack rolled his eyes as he pushed Eugene outside of the room. Astrid and Merida, bless their civilized and sane personalities, have already walked away in understanding. "Elsa gets really embarrassed about these things, so don't tease her." Jack warned Eugene as his gaze slipped to the sleeping android.

Eugene, who was now standing in front of the door, smirked smugly. "Protective over your girlfriend, aren't you?" he hummed in delight.

"Fuck you."

Eugene made a fake shocked face. He raised his left hand to show his ring finger, which had a ring attached on it. "I know I am irresistible, but I have a fiancee, Jack Frost. Therefore, I have to decline your-"

Jack shut the door with a loud thud.

"By the way, Jack, all androids have genitalia so you can totally have sex with her!" Eugene yelled, Jack was about to open the door and kick his ass but dismissed the idea. It would not worth it.

He silently walked over to his bed, threw himself to there as he massaged his forehead. Despite the incidents from yesterday, he felt better. It has been six years since Emma's death, there was no point of having anger crisis or physiological traumas. He was so sick of mental pain.

He was one of the victims' relative, just like any other cases that he has investigated. Elsa told every single person who loved the victim to move on, for the victim's sake. She was right, he had to move on, for Emma's sake.

The snow-white silvery haired young man found himself leaning to Elsa's face, their lips were inches apart...

Jack gulped as he managed to stop himself. With a slow movement, he poked Elsa's shoulder gently. "Elsa, wake up. Jeez, you are such a sleeper." he made a snarky comment while the pretty, _beautiful_ android woman was opening her eyelids, unnaturally fast.

"Thank you for not waking me up from my pretended sleep when Eugene, Astrid and Merida were in here." the platinum blonde made an interpretation and strained her arms.

"You've been awake?!" Jack gasped in an uncharacteristic surprise, his mouth was opened, shaped in an 'o'.

"Correct, Detective Frost. I've woken up when I heard the front door opening. From the sound of footsteps, I figured out it was them so I pretended that I was asleep. Like you said... It would be a very embarrassing experience for me." Elsa explained confidently, was proud of herself.

"Don't call me detective when we are not in work."

"When you are surprised or when I tease you, I like to use that name, _detective_."

At that moment, Jack wished that Elsa would have been through that 'embarrassing experience'.

* * *

"Hiccup, what the fuck?" Jack frowned, felt really fucking annoyed that people were wandering around his apartment completely freely.

"Good morning Detective Frost! I've tried to stop them, but they refused to listen to me. So, as an apology, I made pancakes." Hiccup gave him an apologetic smile while he was rubbing the back of his neck.

A fucking angel, that's what Hiccup was.

Eugene pushed Jack gently as he grabbed a pancake from the plate that Hiccup was holding. "Hiccup, you really make amazing pancakes!" Eugene complimented him in pleasure.

Unfortunately, there was a sadistic devil in his flat too.

Thanks to his soldier days, Jack managed to get the plate from Eugene with a quick movement. He started to eat his pancakes in a civilized way.

"They taste absolutely fucking delicious. Thanks, Hic." Jack smiled to him kindly, he used the nickname that Elsa referred to Hiccup as.

Hiccup's shoulders visibly relaxed, a warm, happy grin spread over his handsome features. "Thanks, Jack!" he used Jack's name for the first time.

Androids were sometimes really too naive for this world. A good naivety that sometimes human adults forgot and needed.

"Hey, uh... I don't wanna sound like an asshole but, why are you all still in my flat, in a fucking Saturday midday?" Jack tried to break the silence while every damn person in his apartment was watching him, eating.

"Wow, you really are an asshole." Merida laughed sincerely.

"Eugene is getting married today, Jack." Astrid made a facepalm.

Jack raised an eyebrow awkwardly. "Congratu-fucking-lations."

"Jeez Jack, whether you want it or not, you are coming and giving a speech as my best man. I got you a suit and a dress for Elsa, so shut up and come to my wedding already." Eugene berated him with tedium.

"Wait... Did you get a dress for me? You shouldn't have spent your time and money for me." Elsa finally came to the living room, she was wearing a simple black V-necked t-shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans.

"Please, not you too. Look, my fiancee personally made your clothes, she should be the one who you thank. Therefore, you have to come to my wedding." Eugene reasoned with a silly excuse.

"Eugene, look, I really don't think it is a great idea. I didn't prepare a speech and you know that I am not good at talk-"

"We will be there, Eugene. I promise." for the first time, Elsa was the one who interrupted.

* * *

"I hate you." Jack Frost grunted grumpily, they were standing in front of an enormous mansion, where the wedding was in. Elsa didn't say anything, although she gave him a loving, fond smile.

He was dressed in a navy-blue suit and white shirt. He didn't wear a cravat. Eugene knew his taste so well. His hair was still messy and wild, he refused to change it.

Elsa was drop dead gorgeous. Instead of her usual French braid, her hair was completely free, her wavy platinum blonde hair was really exquisite. She had a purple eyeshadow on her eyelids, her lips were colored in a suitable red. She was wearing a turquoise long dress, it covered her body perfectly, made her body features to be more distinguished. Eugene's fiancee made a good job on the dress.

But it wasn't the gown that was captivating. It was Elsa. She was so, so beautiful, elegant, marvelous. She looked like, _was_ a queen.

And Jack felt like a puny peasant, although he could say that he rather looked handsome. He never really cared about his looks, but at that moment, he did. He wanted to be the one for Elsa, therefore, he had to be suitable for her beauty.

They handed their brand-new invitation, which Eugene gave them today. The detectives' eyes searched for familiar faces. When they saw Eugene, who was dressed in a black suit, they walked towards him.

A woman android, who had a very long exquisite blonde hair was standing next to Eugene. She was wearing a purple gown, her extremely long hair was braided with flowers.

"You must be Jack and Elsa! Eugene told me a lot about you, Jack! It is so wonderful to meet you! And Elsa, you look even more beautiful than then I've imagined! I hope we can be good friends! By the way, I am Rapunzel!" the blonde haired woman babbled and shook their hands enthusiastically.

A loving, beautiful, excited, innocent woman who was full of life... Even though Jack had met her right at this moment, he knew that Rapunzel was perfect for Eugene.

"Nice to meet you, Rapunzel." Jack and Elsa simultaneously responded to her, with the same cute awkward expression on their faces.

"Eugene was right! It is so clear that guys are definitely a perfect couple!" Rapunzel squeaked excitedly and happily.

Elsa and Jack's blood ran cold, however, being detectives, they didn't show their shock to the outside.

"Blondie, now that you see them, you should wear your bridal gown." Eugene suggested to her with a loving and gentle tone.

Rapunzel nodded in agreement, she excused herself gently and disappeared in the crowd.

"She wanted to meet you before the wedding, she refused to wear her-"

"Couple?! What the fuck, Eugene?!" Jack hissed roughly, tried to sound quiet, didn't want anyone to hear them.

"I know, I know, I am sorry, alright? It has just slipped out of my tongue as a joke but Rapunzel took it seriously... And by the way, maybe, many people at the wedding reckon that you are a couple because I've maybe yelled that in the middle of my workplace and in front of Rapunzel's adoptive parents." Eugene rambled while he was running a hand through his hair nervously.

"You fucking what!?" Jack roared, this time couldn't even control his voice tune.

His behavior rewarded by people, darting their curious gazes at him.

"Jack, _love_... Calm down." Elsa touched his arm softly, fucking referred him as 'love'.

And Jack felt himself fucking worship that word from her mouth.

"Thank you, Elsa." Eugene whispered with grateful, appreciative voice.

Great. Fucking great. Now, thanks to his fucking best friend, Jack had to act like Elsa's boyfriend.

"I hate you so fucking much, Eugene."

* * *

Jack took a sip from his whiskey neat, swore for the hundred times of that day. He preferred investigating a case, interrogating a criminal, he would even rather be in Antarctica, in the middle of a damn skirmish.

Okay, maybe, he might have exaggerated a little bit. However, when he saw a familiar brunette woman around his age, he took that thought back.

"Jack Frost... It has been what, seven years?" the woman greeted him tauntingly.

If you asked him, she still looked like a snake. "Hello, Vanessa. Long time no see. Which guy are you planning to get in their pants tonight?" he greeted her rudely.

Vanessa sneered. "I thought my ex would be a good candidate for that." she sickly flirted with him as she winked sexily.

Jack had a huge urge to throw up. "I don't know if you heard it, but I have a girlfriend, Vanessa." he reminded her, he was shaking his glass, the ice-cubes in the glass were shattering. He finished the whole glass and ordered another whiskey neat from the bartender.

"She surely can't be better than me in the bed."

Jack narrowed his eyes. "Vanessa, to be honest, whenever I remember that night, I just want to vomit. Elsa is far better than you at sex. In fact, she is better than you in every way." he hissed furiously as the bartender gave him another whiskey neat. For the records, he might have wished that he could experience that intimate relationship with Elsa.

At least, thanks to Eugene, he had learned that androids and humans were capable of having sex... What in the hell was he thinking?!

Vanessa knitted her eyebrows in annoyance, didn't try to sound or seem like sexy anymore. "I never assumed that you would be an android supporter... Are you really choosing a machine over me?!" she gasped dramatically.

"She is _not_ just a machine. She is a _person_ and one of the best person that I've ever known." Jack stood up for Elsa whereas he was grabbing his new glass of whiskey and walking away from his disgusting ex-girlfriend.

He stopped in a corner, took a sip from his whiskey while he was shaking it once again with a vexatious way.

Jack suddenly halted shaking the glass. He muscles tightened, his heartbeat became faster.

A red-haired young man with disgusting red sideburns was talking, _flirting_ with his platinum blonde partner. The redheaded was standing a bit too close, his eyes were focused on her, he was making ridiculously too much eye contact, his body was pointed in her direction. And the most annoying thing was: He was giggling at her every single comment.

Elsa wasn't a machine.

She wasn't Jack's girlfriend either.

**I think we all know who is that red man with ugly sideburns... Eugene is the biggest Jelsa shipper and the best character in this story, you can't change my mind. Take care, please write a review, I love you all!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Guest: Nah, it actually makes sense. Jack is trying to be his old self, but his new self will always be a part of him too. I hope you will like this new chapter, take care!**

**Austrian: Yeah, the angst and the drama in the story started to bore me and whenever Eugene comes, I can't help but write more positively. Viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapital!**

**Be ready for Jelsa, everyone! **

CHAPTER 14: This Is Gospel

Fucking weddings.

Jack Frost has attended several weddings before, he especially remembered North's biological daughter Toothiana marrying Aster, or as his acquaintances called him: Bunny.

That wedding was a good memory for Jack. He spent all that time with Emma, they ate tons of chocolate, Emma carried the rings, Jack irritated Bunny and pulled a few jokes on him. That wedding was fun.

This one, however, the ex-soldier wasn't sure. He was happy, happy that his best friend was happy, the fact that he was sitting on a table together, with Merida, Astrid, Hiccup and... Elsa.

Fucking emotions. This was the problem. Emotions always, _always_fucked everything up.

He was jealous, oh extremely jealous when that redhead man with stupid sideburns touched Elsa's shoulder, lingered his touch around there for fucking fourteen seconds (yes, Jack has counted).

It shouldn't have happened. Jack never should have felt that way, wanted Elsa to become his, wanted to touch, to kiss her... He had fucking romantic feelings for her and this wasn't okay, not in the slightest.

Jack stood up to dismiss his thoughts as he raised his glass of champagne and knocked it with a knife, very softly. "As the best man, I'd like to propose a toast." he declared as he took all the guests' attention on him.

Eugene and Rapunzel were married now, so Eugene was sending him death glares in every damn minute. Jack had to give a speech that he didn't prepare. At least, thanks to his speech, he could forget his own problems, especially the one about his feelings for Elsa.

Jack rested his gaze on Eugene and Rapunzel, took a deep breath as he let his mind to say whatever he was thinking:

"Okay... First of all, I have to warn, Eugene dragged my ass to this wedding and I am the best man, but I really didn't prepare a speech." Jack started to talk, his palms became sweaty.

Thankfully, the crowd let out laughter at Jack's words.

"I've known Eugene for eighteen years. I don't know how I managed to endure him for years and I certainly don't want to imagine what Rapunzel will have to experience. I wish you the best luck about that one." Jack's lips curled up in amusement while Rapunzel was giggling.

"Besides joking, if I have to be serious, Eugene is really the best person that I've ever met. I've been through a lot of crap and he always helped me to get it together. Moreover, he never left me, although I sometimes isolated myself. He deserves to be happy and be loved... I've met you today, Rapunzel. But I am a hundred percent sure that you are the one for him, I know that you will make him happy and give him the love and the attention that he deserves. I won't wish you the best luck because you obviously don't need it." Jack blurted out his feelings which were from the bottom of his heart. His voice was proud while he was smiling at Eugene softly.

A big grin plastered over Eugene's handsome face, his eyes were shining from pure happiness. Jack could swear himself that tears were appearing in his eyes.

Fuck, he really loved that stupid cocky jerk who happened to be his best friend.

Maybe weddings weren't that bad, after all.

* * *

He wasn't okay with this: Elsa, dancing with that redhead man. He was completely fine by Hiccup and Eugene dancing with her, but that man was another story.

Eventually, after what felt like hours, Elsa broke the physical touch between she and the young man when an old, familiar, slow song was heard in the mansion. Her bored gaze became soft and loving as she stared at Jack.

The platinum blonde beauty walked towards the sergeant. She stretched out her hand to him gently. "Detective Frost, will you dance with me?"

_This is gospel for the fallen ones_

_Locked away in permanent slumber_

This song. This fucking song... Of course, Eugene had to play the piano version of 'This Is Gospel' by Panic! At The Disco. He had to add Jack's favorite song of all time to the tracklist.

It has been years since he had listened to this song. Jack silently accepted Elsa's offer whereas his hands were finding her waist. Elsa immediately wrapped her arms around his neck as she started to swing her body with the soothing, slow melody.

"You know that this song is my favorite one, don't you?"

"Yes, detective. Eugene told me this fact. This song is really old, even for you. I gotta admit though, I really like it too." Elsa admitted to him, her silky voice sounded so clear and close.

_The gnashing teeth and criminal tongues_

_Conspire against the odds_

_But they haven't seen the best of us yet_

"It is funny." Elsa murmured against his ear, her body now, much closer than before.

Jack didn't feel nervous, rather felt ease. "What is funny, Elsa?"

_If you love me let me go_

_If you love me let me go_

Elsadidn't reply, her left hand went to his lower, to his chest. She started to stroke his neck hesitantly, her deep eyes looked sad and bewitched.

_Cause these words are knives_

_That often leave scars_

_The fear of falling apart_

Jack spun her around, pressed their bodies while his Adam's apple was bobbling. His eyes were full of with a desperate need... He needed her, so fucking much.

_And truth be told I never was yours_

_The fear, the fear of falling apart_

Her collarbone was becoming more visible as she leaned to him, Jack really wanted to mark them. He felt so shameful, although he wanted nothing but to claim his lips on her collarbone, freckled cheeks, soft hair, silky skin, perfect lips...

He was completely sure that this emotion, the emotion that he was feeling right inside of his chest _wasn't_lust...

_This is gospel for the vagabonds,_

_Ne'er-do-wells, insufferable bastards_

_Confessing their apostasies..._

"This song has religious themes and yet, you are not religious. I doubt you believe in God, detective." Elsa finally declared her answer.

_Don't try to sleep through the end of the world_

_Bury me alive_

_'Cause I won't give up without a fight_

Jack let out a bitter, upset chuckle. "I was never religious. But I used to believe in God... I guess that belief died along with Emma. The point of that song isn't religion anyway, it is about love and how much it hurts people." he tried to explain, his heart ached truly as he held Elsa tighter than before.

Elsa kissed Jack's jawline, then stared at his eyes to search them, her eyebrows showed how much worried she was.

_If you love me let me go_

_If you love me let me go_

"I think you shouldn't lose your belief in God or whatever you believe in. If God is real, he is the one who puts us to this harsh and cruel word. But he is also the one who gave the beauty and innocence to this world. I think God still has faith in us, so you should have faith in him, the good impacts of this weird world and humanity." Elsa mumbled calmly, her nose was nuzzling into his neck.

_Cause these words are knives_

_That often leave scars_

_The fear of falling apart_

Jack buried his head to her hair, peppered her hair with few hungry kisses. "Never thought the most intelligent creatures in the world believe in God. Humans stopped believing him truly and beautifully long time ago. Maybe, we never believed in God as it should be, right at the very beginning." he muttered with a meaningful voice tone.

_And truth be told I never was yours_

_The fear, the fear of falling apart_

Their lips were only a few inches apart. They stopped dancing, their bodies were still pressed against each together.

"Then believe in me, Jack Frost."

Jack Frost touched to her smooth, perfect, delicious lips with his chapped ones.

**And they finally kissed. Like really, it was about the time... This chapter was a bit short, sorry for that one. See you in the next chapter, please write a review! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Austrian: I doubt Jack can stop swearing... It is just who he is. It seems like you are warming up to Jack. He will show his best side more and more until he becomes a cute cinnamon roll, I hope.**

**Guest: Thanks! I try to update as soon as possible, hope this chapter will meet your expectations.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

CHAPTER 15: What's Your Mission/ I Am Elsa

It has been such a long time since he had done this.

Jack Frost kissed girls before, he had a few sexual relationships, he knew what to do and how to act. But it has been six years since he had kissed a girl, since he had touched someone like that.

And yet, never in his twenty-six years, he felt like this. He never felt his heart beating that fast, he was even calmer when he has been experiencing his first time.

His body was shivering sweetly, his lips were naturally lingering around her neck, cheeks and lips lazily. He never felt that desperate to kiss someone, to touch someone, to show his affection.

Strangely, he didn't care that he felt romantic feelings towards an android. He was... in some kind of affection and this was definitely his first time.

The snow-white silvery haired young man leaned over to capture her delicious lips once again while he was gripping her waist, pushing her to his body needily.

This wasn't lust. This wasn't simply a sexual tension, something that meant only a one-time thing. This was much more intimate than that. This was something serious, something that made his stomach twitch upside down.

When they had parted from their kiss (unfortunately Jack needed to breathe), the platinum blonde, beautiful woman smiled to him kindly, eyes were full happiness and love.

Jack laughed faintly whereas he was trying to collect some air. They have been making out in his car for nearly twenty minutes, it made him feel giddy, like a teenager.

"We are not going back to the wedding, are we?" he asked, another laughter escaped from his mouth.

"You've pulled me out of the mansion as soon as the song has finished, I think everybody knows that we are not coming back." Elsa pointed out while she was giggling.

Jack finally broke the contact between them, leaned his back to the car seat reluctantly. Even though he wasn't drunk, he had drunk three glasses of whiskey neat and one glass of champagne, so he let Elsa drive.

Elsa operated the car as soon as he pulled out from the contact, she started to drive to the detective's apartment. "Thank you for being my first kiss, Jack." she said casually.

Jack's eyes grew bigger at that sudden statement, he began to cough loudly. When his coughs finally had died, he swallowed thickly. "You've never kissed anyone before? But you kissed really, really good." he blurted out dumbly.

Elsa raised an eyebrow in pure amusement. "I've calculated how to kiss well. I am not experienced, however, I won't let my verdancy to be an obstacle." she stated, suddenly was very serious.

Jack frowned in confusion. "You don't have to push yourself about things like that. I can teach you..."

"I am sorry, _detective_, but I do feel like I'm in a competition. My kissing skill has to be better than Victoria's and Vanessa's." Elsa's voice became utterly cold when she mentioned that two names.

Jack stared at her, almost sadly and in guilt. Elsa's gaze was focused on the road, she looked almost depressed. He didn't question how she knew them, it would be a stupid thing to ask. Elsa was a detective, one of the most intelligent creature in the world. Moreover, Eugene loved to tell Jack's privacy to people.

"You are not in competition with them because you've already the winner. Don't think like that anymore, alright? None of them feels like the way you do. I am sorry that I ignored you at the wedding. It hit me how much of an asshole I was being to you when I saw you with that redhead man..." Jack spoke truthfully, his voice abruptly trailed off.

Elsa turned her head towards Jack, her gaze softened. "Were you jealous?"

"Fuck no!" Jack lied immediately, knew that he had terribly failed.

Elsa turned her gaze darted the road again. "That man, _Hans_, he flirted with me because he knew that I am close to Markus. I just had to decline him kindly... People like him can cause trouble if you don't know how to deal with them." she explained silently.

Jack's muscles and nerves relaxed, his body felt lighter. "I think it is the time of you, telling me about yourself." he muttered under his breath, couldn't help but feel extremely curious at the mention of Markus, for the hundred time.

Elsa's jaw tightened. "It is not a big deal-"

"Elsa."

"Look... If I tell you, there is a high possibility of you, being afraid of me." for the first time, Elsa didn't care how intensely he called her name.

Jack was about to chuckle, but he ceased. He saw that Elsa could be the bad cop when she had interrogated Sam. Like Hiccup once said to him, she had a soft spot for the people she cared about. Apart from that, Jack knew that Elsa was capable of being really scary and badass.

"I would never afraid of you because I know that you would never hurt me." Jack soothed her, instead of taunting and sneering.

Elsa seemed to calm down at those words, she sat on the driving seat more comfortably. "Do you remember Markus and Connor, right?" she titled a question to him casually as her voice relaxed.

"Yes. Markus is the leader of the deviants, Connor was the famous deviant hunter, but he became a deviant to help Markus to lead the revolution. Connor is also the first android detective." Jack answered perfectly, didn't miss a detail.

"Correct. To explain further, the similarity between them is their unit, Jack. Markus is an RK200, Connor is an RK800 model. RK unit is a little bit more special than the other android units. They are designed to be a cop, a detective, even a soldier, while the others were designed to be a gardener, cleaner, babysitter and etc. We don't know what Markus' original purpose was. An old painter had him, Markus was a gift from _Elijah Kamski_, the scientist and engineer who created all androids. And like you said, Connor was programmed to be a detective. His upper, RK900was also designed to be a detective, but he was faster, stronger, more military, less social than Connor." Elsa told him, her voice was steady and stern.

"Why are you telling me this, Elsa?"

"Because... Because I am an **RK1000**, the one and the only. I am also the only female android in the RK Unit. I was created a month after the android revolution..." Elsa's voice trailed off whereas she was holding the steering wheel very strongly.

"RK1000? What were you programmed to be?" Jack asked, couldn't hide his curiosity.

Elsa winced in pain as she closed her eyes just for a second. She didn't look at Jack, it was so clear that she was suffering mentally. "I was designed to be an _assassin_." she confessed shamefully.

Jack felt his jaw dropping to the ground. "You? An assassin? You can't even harm an ant!" he exclaimed, pointed his index finger to her.

Elsa pulled the car out of the road and stopped it. "But I did. I was created, because Cyberlife, the company that created androids wanted to get revenge from deviants, which meant Markus and Connor. I was designed to be an assassin... my first mission was to killMarkus and Connor." Elsa disbosomed.

**_-flashback-_**

"I am a _machine_, which is designed to accomplish a task. I am not alive." Elsa asserted, her arm was wrapped around Hank's neck, the human lieutenant that Connor seemed to love.

What a pathetic feeling.

"No! Not Hank, alright? Let him go and take me instead!" Connor tried to assent, a hint of fear spread to his normally determined, confident voice.

Elsa rolled her eyes. "You think you care about him, don't you? Do you really believe that he is your _father_? You deviant... You really believe you are human, thanks to your stupid software instability. Androids are notalive. You act like this because of the _errors_ in your system." Elsa taunted him, grinned sickly and evilly as Connor approached her slowly.

With a swift movement, machine Elsa let go of the old man and clasped Connor, tightly pressured his neck with her right arm whereas she kicked Hank towards Markus.

"You stupid machine." Hank growled whereas he was coughing, desperately sucking some air.

Elsa almost laughed at that comment. "Connor isn't very different from me, lieutenant. After all, he was the famous deviant hunter. He hurt many androids, much more than I did." she pointed out as she raised an eyebrow to challenge him.

The platinum blonde spun the gun that she was holding dangerously. Then, she rested the tip of it to Connor's head strongly. Connor's stress levels were becoming higher every second. He couldn't escape from her grasp.

"Markus, if you want to help your little _brother_, I suggest you _obey_. After all, you are my real target. You are the leader, you are the one who took the most credit for making the android revolution." Elsa lied easily as she threw a handcuff to him with the hand that she was also holding her gun.

Markus and Connor had a lie detector in their systems, but they couldn't have found out that Elsa was lying. She was equipped with the latest technology, no one, not even the best android detective could detect her lie with their system.

Markus closed his eyes in defeat, opened them while he has already been handcuffing himself. Machine Elsa got the situation in control.

"Good deviant." she purred facetiously.

She was going to exterminate Markus first, then Connor. She adjusted the gun to hold it more carefully, aimed at Markus with a perfect angle to exterminate him with one single bullet.

Just before she could do it though, someone's hand touched her arm, their arms almost automatically and naturally linked to each other. Elsa frowned while her arm was becoming white.

"Very moving Connor... You fool, I am equipped with the latest technology. You cannot simply deviate me by touching me. That tactic doesn't work on me." she hissed to Connor, with a belittling tone.

Connor's brown, strangely, soft and innocent looking eyes locked on Elsa's cold, icy blue eyes.

"I know." he confirmed determinedly.

While he was connecting their memories, Elsa tear apart his shirt, touched his stomach and pulled out his artificial heart quickly.

When Connor's artificial heart fell the ground, machine Elsa stepped on it and crushed it completely. However, at that very moment, Connor made Elsa see his most valuable memory. Elsa tried to broke their contact, but Connor clung into her arm with his last strength.

The memory was short, but it was enough.

_Hank Anderson, the lieutenant was standing on the sidewalk, waiting. When Connor came, the human lieutenant smiled at eyes warmly and lovingly. Connor gave him an awkward and a cute smile, his eyes reflected the love too._

_Then they hugged, Hank held him tightly as Connor tasted his first hug, finally has understood how much a simple hug meant: Love, comfort, happiness, tranquility..._

_After they broke apart, Hank uttered some words with a certain, meaningful voice: "I am so proud of you, **son**."_

At that moment, a red wall appeared in her system. Her program commanded her to obey, however, Elsa has already been severely punching the red wall. She then, kicked the wall with her all strength. The red wall shuttered and broke.

**Mission: Exterminate Markus and Connor?**

She wasn't a machine. She wasn't anyone's toy, she didn't have to obey. She had her own free will, her own decisions. She was a deviant.

Elsa tried to suck some air, although she physically didn't need to. She gasped as her hands started to tremble.

She realized that Connor was laying on the ground, just a few inches apart from her foot. Blue blood was leaking down his body.

He was living his last moments, was going to have a shutdown not more than a minute.

**Mission: Save Connor**

Elsa ran towards Markus first, freed him, then ordered him to call help. Hank was ahead of her, he has already called help.

She then, ran to Connor with inhuman speed and crouched down. She pulled out her own artificial heart and placed it to Connor's body.

"W-What are you doing?" Connor gasped weakly as he was collecting his strength.

_Tears_ formed around Elsa's eyes as she lost her balance. Connor caught her and held her softly. "Thankfully, our hearts are compatible, I would never forgive myself if I wasn't able to save you." she rambled in a sinewless way, her body felt so strengthless.

Connor's embrace became more protective as he instinctively swallowed to calm himself. "You become a devaint to save me." he mumbled in disbelief as he winced in pain. Even though she saw the world vaguely, she knew his pain wasn't physical, it was a mental one.

Indistinctly, she felt Markus sitting next to her. "We are going to save you... _sister_." he promised and gave a supportive squeeze to her hand.

Elsa supposed that, as humans called it, this emotion that she had felt in her body was... **love**.

It was the firstthe emotion that she had felt.

After that, everything was a blur.

**_-flashback ends-_**

Jack was staring at Elsa in awe, though he also seemed unhappy, heavy-hearted.

Elsa was trembling a little bit, her eyes were dull, tepid. "I still think about that moment. Much more than I should have." she whispered in pain. Jack leaned to her seat to press his lips to her cheek and wrap his around her securely.

"You became a deviant to save him. What does bother you?" he asked as he strongly kissed her platinum blonde hair lovingly.

"I saved Connor but I also nearly killed him. This hunts me down. Imagining mybrothers get hurt, especially because of me... I think I still am afraid of someone controlling my program and hurting them." she confessed as she buried her head to Jack's shoulder in fear.

Jack chuckled in amusement. "I doubt that. You've become a deviant by a simple memory. Why?" he tilted a simple question to her instead of soothing her. He has already known the answer, but he wanted Elsa to realize.

Elsa frowned at that question. "I became a deviant because I wanted to feel... love. Fatherly, motherly, brotherly, friendly romantically, it didn't matter, at that moment, I desperately wanted to love someone and them to love me back." she admitted as she stroked Jack's hand hesitantly.

"Honestly, even if someone takes the control over you, you will definitely fight back and win. I know it because I know you. Don't worry about something unnecessary like that, alright?" Jack kissed her temple as he cuddled to her body.

Elsa eventually calmed down and hugged him back. Jack was in an uncomfortable position, but it didn't bother him, not in the slightest.

After a couple of minutes of kissing each other desperately and needily, Elsa parted from the kiss and pushed him lightly. Jack let his back fell to his seat as Elsa was operating the car once again.

"After that incident, Markus and Connor helped me. Markus, Connor and _Nines_, who is an RK900, they all acted like they were brothers. They accepted me as the youngest sibling, and the only sister. So all of a sudden, I had three brothers. Both Connor and Nines were detectives and Markus, being the leader, was dealing with politics. I devoted my life to help them, so I had a detective job in the Detroit Police Department, I also helped Markus with his work." Elsa continued to tell her story, she was a lot calmer than before.

"But?" Jack waited for a problem to pop out. If she didn't have any, she would never come to New York City.

Elsa sighed deeply. "Markus has a girlfriend and two best friends. Connor has an adoptive father, Hank. Nines has a human boyfriend, Gavin, who is also a detective. Hiccup has adoptive parents and a dog named 'Toothless'. And me... At that time, I had nobody, except my brothers and my best friend. I love my brothers, I really do. But I have always been a shadow of them. Markus is the famous and charming leader. Connor was the famous, scary deviant-hunter but now people worship him because he is the sweetest and cutest person you can have ever met. And Nines... He is the superior of Connor, he has amazing detective skills. Women and men die for their looks and skills, while I was just an assassin who was programmed to kill them. Everything about me was about them. I wasn't Elsa, I was Markus, Connor and Nines' sister." she clarified truthfully.

Jack didn't say anything, his gaze were locked on her, eyes were full of empathy. It must have been really hard for her.

"The last straw that broke the camel's back was the gossip about me and Connor, having a romantic relationship. It disgusted us both because we have a pure bromance. Just because we don't have any lovers, doesn't mean that we have a thing for each other. After that event, I decided to leave Detroit. I had to figure out who I was, I needed to be known as Elsa, nothing more, nothing less." Elsa expostulated as she remembered her old memories.

Jack knitted his eyebrows. "You deal with my shit because I knew nothing about them, even though I treated you like you were a piece of crap, I saw you as only Elsa." he finally understood how the hell she managed to put up with him.

Elsa nodded in agreement. "You and Ivan, you made me became an _individual_. And somehow, I fell for you, Jack... Nines tells me a lot about his relationship with his boyfriend. According to him, love is the most beautiful and terrifying feeling that someone can have ever experience. I understand him now." she confessed, a hint of blueness spread to her exquisite, freckled cheeks.

"You are wrong, Elsa."

"What?" Elsa gasped in shock, her captivating eyes were wide open.

"Stop the car." Jack demanded with a light, warm tone.

Elsa obeyed curiously as she halted the car once again. Jack took Elsa's left hand give it a quick peck as he put it to his chest, where his heart was.

"I see you only as Elsa but I do not want to. When I look at you, when I mention you to people, I want to say that you are my girlfriend. Can you be mine so that I can only be yours?" he smiled to her fondly, hopefully and his heart was beating faster than the average.

Elsa stared at him in deep shock. Sergeant Jack Frost... The ex-soldier, the icy detective, the man who hated androids with his whole existence was now, requesting her to be his girlfriend.

He had sure, come a long way.

"This is the cheesiest thing that someone has ever told me." she managed to choke out, let out a weak giggle.

"Well, I am 26 years old, my best friend is Eugene Fitzherbert, who is the cheesiest person in this planet. Most importantly, I am Jack Frost, Elsa's boyfriend." Jack gave her a flirtatious wink.

Not 'sergeant', not 'soldier', not 'detective'...

"Hello Elsa's boyfriend, I am Elsa."

**I hope you all like this chapter! Please don't forget to write a review, love you all!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Austrian: Glad that you liked Elsa's past. Honestly, in the beginning, I wasn't even planning to make Elsa RK1000, but now it is hard to imagine how the story would be without Elsa, being an RK1000. Danke schön, ich freue mich auf deine Kommentare.**

**Hope you will all like this chapter!**

CHAPTER 16: Beauty and the Beast

It was rainy for the whole night. Although it wasn't anymore, the grass was still wet, the relaxing smell of the mixture of rain and grass was very pleasant for him.

Jack Frost knew that he could easily be addicted to that beautiful smell, it was far better than smoking. In Antarctica, the weather was always snowy and cold, however, in New York, it rained just a little while ago and now, the morning sun was shining brightly, elegantly.

The ex-soldier leaned on the right, let his body to touch the wet and gray gravestone. The wetness of the grass and the gravestone weren't bothering him, the beautiful sound of birds' chirping, the way the sunlight fell on his face was calming him down.

"Good morning, sister. It has been six years since your death, I am sorry that I've never visited you after your funeral. I... I couldn't bring myself to come here, Emma." Jack greeted her as he gulped nervously.

He touched the top of the gravestone with a trembling hand.

"I joined the army, Em. I couldn't deal with my grief, so I isolated myself from everyone, even from North, Eugene, Astrid and Merida. But I am okay now. I am finally a detective, sis. It is far better than being a sergeant in the army. I am repairing my relationships, I am good at my job, I am... I am finally moving on." Jack talked to the gravestone, wrapped his right arm to it.

His gaze was locked on forward, his eyes were distant and worried at the same time.

"I have a girlfriend, Emma. She isn't a one-time thing, not a simple hook-up. She isn't toxic, not like that stupid Vanessa. You would love her, Em. Elsa, that's her name, is naturally beautiful, kind, supportive, brave and independent. She has everything I want that I can't even dare to imagine. Most importantly... She is in love with me, Emma. Can you believe that? I've never had a serious relationship and a girl who loves me dearly." Jack put his left hand to his forehead while he was sighing in trouble silently.

He closed his eyes as his grip on the gravestone tightened.

"I am scared, Emma. Elsa tells me that she loves me nearly every single day, she shows me her love... And I can't say my own feelings to her. I can't admit how much she means to me. It has been three weeks since we have started to date and we..." Jack's babble died when he remembered that incident.

"Three weeks ago, I have found the person who killed you, my dear sister. That lunatic will spend the rest of life in an asylum. For all these six years, I thought an android was responsible for your death but it turned out, that android became a devaint to save you... I've hated androids for nothing, Emma. I am sorry that my rage and my hatred blinded me. I am sorry that I let myself to change to worse when you had died. It will never happen again, sis." Jack promised, a determined frown spread to his face.

He was about to continue, but dismissed that idea when he saw a platinum blonde gorgeous woman left his car and began to walk towards him.

Jack got up from the grass, cleaned his jeans and shivered faintly when the wind swallowed his body, the back of his jeans were wet.

"I will come again later, Emma. I... I love you, sis." his heart ached as he confessed truthfully.

Then, he let his feet to walk toward Elsa. He told her that he wanted to be alone when he visited his sister's grave. If Elsa came, it meant that they had a new case.

When their eyes met and their bodies were just a few inches away, Elsa touched Jack's messy hair and caressed it with a sad smile on her face.

Knowing that Jack has already figured out that they had a new case, she didn't inform him. "I love you and I am really proud of you." she whispered meaningfully, eyes were full of love and admiration.

Jack couldn't respond back. He really couldn't. Elsa never expected him to say it back, she understood that it was hard for him. Nobody fell in love with him, he was inexperienced in romantic love and the fact that he buried his feelings wasn't helping him.

He was being a fucking coward.

So, instead of finding his voice, he captured her lips, kissed them slowly and very, very passionately, didn't even dare to pull back until Elsa got another message from North, who told them to hurry up.

* * *

"I saw cameras around the house... we should check them."

"Few officers have already done that. Unfortunately, Detective Frost, the cameras are disabled. Therefore, they are useless."

He was really fucking tired of this shit.

"The victim's name is Ivy Washington. She was an AX400model android, her serial number is #780 215 220. She was the _first_ android public prosecutor in New York City." Elsa informed monotonously, she was narrowing her eyes to analyze the android more cautiously.

The android had dark skin, she was slim... But Jack didn't care about her physical appearance.

Her head was decapitated professionally, her larynx was crushed, there were purple marks around her neck, she was strangled to death. She was sitting on a chair, which was in her office room, in her enormous house. There were no signs of a struggle. She looked calm, her arms were laying on her study desk as if she was just working on a paper, which was about android and human equality.

"Let me guess, there are no fingerprints." Jack's body has already been craving for a fucking cigarette as he talked sarcastically.

"Correct, Detective Frost. She was killed yesterday, around 11:00 p.m. Her body was found by her colleague, Peter O'Neill." Elsa responded, there were still no emotions on her voice.

However, her eyes looked angry, no, _furious_. She looked like she was about to explode. Jack could easily understand her feelings. This was the third case of the fucking serial killer.

The most frustrating thing was, they were trying to find a clue, evidence nearly for an hour. There were no hints of any them, it made them blasé, extremely fed-up.

Jack let out a quick 'fuck', his eyes were locked on Elsa with determination. "Let's interrogate Peter, then."

* * *

Peter O'Neill was 27 years old, just a year older than Jack. He was redheaded, his eyes were hazel, he had many freckles all around his face, arms and even on his hands. He looked so much younger than his age, there was a big hint of the nativity on his cute face.

"Cigarette?" Jack offered while they were standing in front of the office room. They were still in the house, but Jack didn't mind smoking in the crime scene.

"I don't smoke, thank you." Peter kindly declined, was clearly irritated by smoking in the house.

Jack decided to be not an asshole for once, he put his cigarette back to the package.

"Let's go straight the point, Peter. What was the relationship between you and Ivy? How did you find the body?" Jack began the interrogation with a bored tone, has already predicted the answer.

"I work as Miss Washington's assistant. She was supposed to be in the courthouse at 8:30 a.m. She never missed the work, ever. Miss Washington... She was the definition of a workaholic, she was always in her office, never took breaks, never talked anything but work, never socialized. She was a deviant, but she acted like a machine. Anyway, today she didn't come to work, so as my job requested, I went to her house. I knocked on her door for nearly ten minutes, when she did not respond, I got scared and called the police. That's how I ended up finding the body." Peter explained without having a problem.

Jack snuck a glance at Elsa, she gave him the sign. Elsa's lie detector had a conclusion that Peter wasn't lying.

"Thank you for your cooperation, Peter." Jack sighed in exhaustion.

Peter's eyes grew bigger in confusion, he, then knitted his eyebrows. "Is this all? Aren't you gonna take me to the police department?" he asked curiously, his innocence made the detectives chuckle.

"We are not taking every single alibi to the department, it is a waste of time and I absolutely hate wasting my time." Jack snorted grumpily, put his hands on his waist.

Peter's gaze fell to the floor, finally, a little bit of sadness spread to his features. "I... Ivy was just a colleague to me, I didn't even like her as a colleague, nobody did. Nevertheless, I feel bad for her. I don't think she has ever tasted love. It is a shame that she never had a chance to love someone." he mumbled, wrapped his arms around himself, felt sorry for the dead android.

Elsa tapped her foot to the floor with her usual fast rhythm. She was beyond angry, she didn't show it to the outside but Jack knew that, he could feel the rage in his veins too.

"We are gonna catch the culprit." Jack silently promised.

They had to, both of them couldn't live with the pressure of the defeat.

* * *

"I think I need a cigarette."

Jack's eyes grew bigger as he began to cough loudly, his lungs ached because of the sudden invisible pressure on his chest.

"What?"

"I want a cigarette." Elsa iterated silently, her gaze was locked on Jack's left hand, which was holding a cigarette.

Jack frowned. "I didn't know androids want to smoke."

"We can't eat or drink. We can only drink thirium, our blood. However, we can smoke. I don't know if it has the same effects, I am eager to found out." Elsa explained, her eyebrows were knitted together whereas she was reaching to Jack's cigarette.

Jack dropped his cigarette, with great speed, he propped Elsa against the wall of Ivy's house. Elsa's back hit the wall softly, their bodies were pressing to each other, Jack's breath was tingling her neck teasingly.

The platinum blonde held back a yelp, didn't want to create a tense atmosphere. They were on the outside for God's sake.

"You are not smoking." Jack declared with a dominant tone, their noses were brushing.

Elsa smirked mischievously. "Detective, I am an android. Smoking doesn't affect my health." she reasoned as she leaned, their lips were only an inch apart.

Jack suddenly pulled away, broke the contact. Elsa's determined and egoistic attitude was removed from her features, her eyes were analyzing her boyfriend with curiosity.

"You are not smoking because of a case. Look, I get that you are stressed and feeling depressed-"

"A case? This is the _third_ one. Three innocent people have been murdered by this serial killer and I can't find the culprit! Those victims, the people they had left behind... _Ivan_... I can't take this anymore. I want to smoke cigarette, thus to get my stress out. I needsomething to relax me, Jack." Elsa exploded with a desperate voice, her eyes were begging him to give her the damn cigarette.

Jack looked at her sadly, the way she called his name made his stomach upside down. With a sudden determination, he pulled out his cigarette package from his jeans' pocket and crumbled it in his palm strongly.

"Elsa, _love_... You hate cigarettes. You are not starting it because of a serial killer, alright? In fact, I am quitting smoking." Jack soothed her, he took her hands to his cheeks and caressed them with his thumbs while he was still holding them.

Elsa's beautiful blue eyes grew wider at the statement whereas she was staring at him fondly and apologetically. "Jack. I... I am sorry. It was really irrational of me."

"Let's go _home_, Elsa." Jack ignored her unnecessary apology, wasn't in the realization of how strong his words were.

While he has already been heading to the car, Elsa's eyebrows knitted in confusion but her lips also curled up.

He said 'home', not 'house'.

* * *

_"Jack!"_

_Jack's blood ran cold. He turned away to see the person, who the voice had belonged to. That voice was familiar, it was sweet and innocent, it was so naive that this harsh and sorrowful world didn't deserve to hear it._

_"Jamie!" Jack shouted back desperately, ran towards the teenager in horror._

_The boy, the extremely young man was laying on the cold ground, snow and ice were everywhere. Blood, so much blood was leaking down from his body, his head was bleeding, there were bruises all around his body, he was coughing blood._

_Jack couldn't come next to him, he ran as fast as he could, but when he ran, the young soldier on the ground was going away from him._

_"Jamie! Jamie! Jamie!" Jack's desperate calls became hysteric, his whole body was shaking, he felt like he was... sobbing._

_Suddenly, he felt a gun his own hands._

_Now, Jamie was next to him, he was still laying on the snow, taking his last breaths. Jack raised the gun to Jamie, aimed Jamie's heart. He wasn't in control, his body wasn't listening to him._

_He pulled the trigger..._

"JAMIE!" Jack screamed as he suddenly shifted on his bed, the neighbors surely heard his loud yell.

"Jack? Are you okay?" Elsa woke up as soon as she heard the yell, her body was alarmed.

Jack didn't respond, he got up from the bed, walked to the bathroom. He washed his sweaty face, his whole body was sweating, he was shivering madly.

He hated the fucking traumatized nightmares, hated that he was enough to let his past hunt him when he was defenseless.

He swallowed thickly whereas he was looking at his reflection. Under his eyes were baggy and purple, his skin was sickly pale, his eyes were dull. He left the bathroom and headed to the bedroom, removed his t-shirt and wore a clean one.

Elsa was holding a glass of water, she gave it to Jack while the snow-white silvery haired young man was accepting it gladly. He drank the whole glass in a second, he was really thirsty.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Elsa silently suggested whereas Jack was laying on the bed once again.

When the man didn't respond, the platinum blonde laid down next to him, caressed his cheeks. She gave his lips a quick peck, then inclined to his jaw, neck to kiss him so that she could soothe him, at least a little bit.

"His name was Jamie Bennett. I was 24 and he was 18 when we met. I was assigned to train some newbies in the war, in the middle of Antarctica. Jamie was... special. He joined the army not because he was lost like the rest of us, he joined because he thought it was a duty to help and protect his country. If you'd asked me, he was an idiot who had just read too much heroic comic books. Nevertheless, I had a huge urge to protect him, he was too naive and innocent for the war, being a soldier. I wanted to, _had_ to keep him safe... But I couldn't." Jack explained calmly, guilt was spreading to his tone.

He suddenly pressed his lips against Elsa, as if he was trying to ease his pain. Elsa gladly kissed him back, let out a low moan with full of affection. Jack was on the top of her, his arms were wrapped around her body protectively.

"It was too late for him, Elsa. He got shot from his chest, he had a rough fell, his head was bleeding and he was coughing blood. He beggedme to kill him, begged me to end his pain. So I did it. I... _I_ pulled the trigger." Jack started to hiccup, he was still trembling because of the trauma.

Jack didn't deserve any of this, he was just a young boy, 8 years old when he lost his parents. He was just 20 years old when his sister was raped and killed, he was just 24 years old when he killed the friend he really wanted to protect, just like a brother.

He was just a human.

Elsa felt her cheeks becoming wet, her lips were trembling so lightly that it was barely visible. She tightened her grip, pressed the young man to her body as she was mumbling sweet, soothing words to her lover.

Jack's unorganized breath seemed to cease. He buried his head to her neck, nuzzled to it desperately.

He was so young, he should have been full of life and joy, he should have been naive and innocent. He shouldn't have blood on his hands, shouldn't have dull and extremely exhausted features, shouldn't have seen the horrors of war, murders.

Why did a human kill another human, just for their own benefit? Why did they hurt each other? Why did they have wars to get a stupid land, where was far away from their own country? Why were humans so greedy, vulturous?

Humans were disgusting, Elsa thought. They hated androids, thought that androids were soulless, stealing their jobs, nothing but a piece of plastic. However, they never seemed to realize their own ugliness.

Humans were disgusting because they killed, raped, tortured their own kind to gain their personal pleasures. Humans destroyed nature, they led some animals, plants to extinct. They were killing the earth, the _home_ that they needed most. They lied, stole, cheated, hurt... Sometimes humans were nothing, but a _beast_.

Humans were ugly because this was just who they were, it was their inevitable nature.

Nevertheless, they were also beautiful.

Elsa knew they were beautiful, feeling Jack's Adam apple on her chest, feeling his lips slowly, lazily moving around her neck and collarbone, feeling his hand stroking her hair gently...

His very rare, tiny smiles, the rare reflection of happiness, love in his exquisite deep blue eyes, the cute way he bit his bottom lip, the way he yawned sleepily in the mornings, the way a piece of his bed hair fell on his forehead...

Jack Frost was handsome, captivating, magnificent. For Elsa, he was the most beautiful thing in this world.

Humans helped other humans, just because of the other's own benefit. Humans looked after each other, they sacrificed themselves in order to save each other, they let their heart to break just to make the person they love to be happy. Sometimes humans were nothing, but a _beauty_.

Humans were also beautiful, because this was just who they were, it was their inevitable nature.

"It is over, I am here. I won't let anyone hurt you. I love you, Jack Frost."

**Moral of the story: Smoking is bad children, do not smoke. Go with alcohol instead.**

**Jack: That's not-**

**Me: Yeah whatever, they get it, Jack. Jeez, you are the one who is addicted to smoking.**

**Jack: I really don't understand your complexed personality.**

**Me: Okay seriously though, alcohol and cigarettes never solve problems. Instead of doing that, we should talk to someone we rely on.**

**Elsa: Exactly.**

**Anyway, please write a review, I love you all!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Austrian: Yes, Kara is an AX400 model... I feel bad for I couldn't find a way to add her to the plot. So I decided to make the victim an AX400 model. Thank you for your lovely review, as always. Ich wünsche dir einen schönen Tag/ eine schöne Nacht.**

**Guest: Really? I've never realized that my writing is improving... It makes me so happy that people who constantly send a review actually notice this kind of details. Enjoy the new chapter, I am waiting for your review like always.**

**Suggestion: You should listen to the two soundtracks from Detroit: Become Human. The soundtrack called "Run With Me" describes Elsa's personality while "Connor Main Theme" describes Jack's personality a lot. I especially listen to that two when I write this story.**

**Anyway, sorry for the late update, next week is my exam week and I have lost my inspiration this week, to be honest...**

**I hope you will all like this chapter!**

CHAPTER 17: RK1000

Elsa's lips curled up in amazement. He was so adorable with that cute, light frown on his face. Jack was writing a report for nearly fifteen minutes, Elsa did her best not to focus on him, but he was just so damn adorable.

Their coworkers were suspicious that they were having a romantic relationship. Jack surprisingly, never attempted to hide it, but he didn't announce either. He hated when people were too curious about his personal life, he always said that it wasn't their business.

A week ago though, finally, an officer asked nervously if he and Elsa were dating. Jack had just shrugged and told him that Elsa was his girlfriend.

Jack never found it a big deal, but Elsa truly did. People knew their relationship, they were official, they could kiss each other, hold hands together in the middle of a crowd. No woman or man was allowed to flirt with him, now they knew that they had to back off because Elsa was Jack's girlfriend.

Her first boyfriend... Elsa felt a sweet tingle in her artificial heart. Her first kiss belonged to him, he was the first person who touched Elsa intimately, he was her first love. He was the first person who made Elsa feel free, as an individual.

"RK1000?" Elsa heard a bashful, _familiar_ voice whispering her unit, that familiar voice pulled her out from her thoughts.

The platinum blonde was frozen completely, she wanted to see the person who knew her unit. But her body argued, she couldn't move, her eyes were focused on her desk.

"It is Elsa, please do not say my model again, people shouldn't know it." Elsa demanded kindly.

"E-Elsa. Can you look at me?" the tenor voice requested shakily, almost begged.

Elsa stood up from her chair, her gaze was locked on the floor. "I know you, don't I?" she waited for an answer.

"You probably don't remember me but yes, you know me, Elsa." the voice responded in agreement.

Elsa's felt giddy, if she was a human, her stomach would be upside down. The person, whom she supposed male, called out her name with so much emotion. It was painful, meaningful, desperate, sad, tender.

It sounded like as if the person loved her, oh so dearly.

Elsa reluctantly darted her blue eyes to the person. She didn't scan him, just analyzed him with her eyes. The man was young, good-looking, he was around Jack's age. He was black-haired, had dark brown eyes, he was slim but muscled. By the way his eyes looked, he was probably Japanese.

"I apologize. I don't remember you." Elsa admitted, felt really sorry and angry for herself that she couldn't know him.

He was someone important, she was sure of it, he was supposed to be a stranger but Elsa didn't feel like that.

"I...May I hug you?" the good-looking man blurted out, he seemed he really needed to touch her.

Without hesitation, Elsa nodded. The man nervously took a step closer to her, at that moment, Elsa decided to scan him to learn his name.

The man slowly wrapped his arms around her waist, but as soon as she leaned to the embrace, he clung into her body desperately.

That kind of a hug was familiar to Elsa. It wasn't the kind of a hug like the way Jack hugged her. Jack always pressed their bodies so close, peppered kisses on her skin and hair, caressed her cheeks, neck or hair.

The way Tadashi Hamada hugged her was just like the way Connor, Markus and Nines had hugged her. It was a bit hesitant, awkward but she could also feel the innocent love when there were arms around her waist. Tadashi Hamada's embrace was brotherly.

"Ahem." a loud, fake cough interrupted their embrace.

Elsa broke the hug as she stared at her boyfriend apologetically. Jack's eyebrows were knitted together, his eyes were narrowed, he had a deadly look on his serious and very handsome features. He was... jealous.

"Elsa, we have a work to do." he hissed sharply.

"Officer, as a citizen, I need to talk to Officer Elsa." Tadashi calmly refused the intention of getting Elsa away. His muscles tightened and even though he was kind, there was a hint of annoyance.

Jack sneered tauntingly. "We are both _detectives_. As a citizen, if someone hasn't been killed, then go and elucidate your problem to another police officer." he challenged Tadashi with a victorious tone.

Tadashi narrowed his eyes, seemed like he was ready to accept Jack's challenge.

"Mr. Hamada, I believe you want to talk with me about the things that will hurt me. If it is okay for you, I want my boyfriend to support me." Elsa made a conclusion as she put an end of their argument.

Tadashi darted his gaze to Elsa, then Jack. He eventually relaxed at those words, understood why Jack was being harsh to him.

"Tadashi. Please call me Tadashi."

* * *

Jack Frost needed to smoke. His body was begging for it, he wanted to calm his nerves down. Unfortunately, he promised Elsa that he was going to quit smoking. He wanted to be trustworthy for Elsa.

His fingers were silently stroking her hand but other than that, they weren't having other physical contact.

"Are you happy?" Tadashi wondered aloud, obviously directed the question to Elsa.

Jack held his breath without noticing it. Was Elsa happy? He didn't know. But he supposed she wasn't, she was dealing with a grumpy ex-soldier and depressing cases whereas she was trying to figure out who she was.

"Tadashi, stop beating around the bush. Why are you here?" Elsa ignored his question and got to the point impatiently.

The young man gulped as he searched Elsa's eyes for some reason. Jack felt himself knitting his eyebrows once again. Why the hell a stranger was staring at his girlfriend this much lovingly?

"I assume you know Elijah Kamski." Tadashi took a deep breath whereas he was playing with his cardigan's zipper nervously.

"Of course I do. He is the one who created all of us." Elsa scoffed with an egoistic tone.

A bitter grin spread to Tadashi's face as his eyes become watered. "Not all of them... I am the one who created and designed you, Elsa."

Jack's jaw dropped to the ground whereas Elsa was breaking their touch. She wrapped her arms around herself, stiffened as her features became cold and distant.

"That's nonsense. I am RK1000, I was designed by Cyberlife. Elijah Kamski personally made me with few other scientists." she defended with a hint of snarl.

"No... Cyberlife stole you from me. Look, just let me explain. Alright?" Tadashi tried his best to not Elsa freak out, his hands were naturally dropped on Elsa's shoulders with an instinct... As if he did this many times.

Elsa just nodded, didn't do anything else. Jack made fists to control his anger, he was extremely irritated by Tadashi's unnecessary touches.

"Elsa... I created you in 2038, around the time of android revolution. You don't remember but you have already been a deviant as you first opened your eyes. I always supported deviants, so I decided to make an android who is a deviant..." Tadashi exhaled and then inhaled deeply while he was waiting for Elsa to adjust those words.

When the platinum blonde beckoned him to continue, he obeyed.

"Elsa _Arendelle_... She was my best, dearest friend. Elsa and I were like siblings. I almost loved her as much as I love my brother, Hiro. We had met when we were four years old, we had never left each other's side... Well, until we were twenty. To make the long story short, she died at twenty, because of me. She saved me from fire, took her last breath in my arms..." Tadashi's voice trailed off, his whole body started to tremble, tears were leaking down from his face.

"I couldn't deal with my grief, I really couldn't. I was just twenty years old and... I am a scientist, people even claim that I am a genius. So at that same year, at 2038, I designed you, Elsa. I've never planned to give you a serial number or a unit. I... I just wanted to see my dead best friend's face alive one more time. I wanted to hug, tease, watch movies, play video games with her." Tadashi cleaned his tears as his let out another deep and weak breath.

"At the third day of your awakening, Cyberlife stole you. They broke your memory card and add new updates on you to make you a perfect assassin. I had no idea where you went until I saw you on the news, you were next to Markus, in 2039. I did a research about you, I learned that you worked next to Markus and were also a detective... You had a life in Detroit... At that moment, I understood that what I was being extremely stupid. You could never be Elsa Arendelle, you can never replace my best friend. She is another person and you are an individual. So knowing that you were doing fine... I let you go." Tadashi dropped his gaze to the ground as Jack's jealousy finally died down.

The sergeant was shocked. Scratch that, he was beyond shocked. Elsa Arendelle... A human. There was a woman, a human named Elsa Arendelle. And _his_ Elsa... His Elsa was created to be a replacement.

Jack's heart shuddered. His Elsa has already been trying to solve who she was, she had a ton of problems about being an individual. Learning the truth of her creation made it worse.

Without any hint of emotion, Elsa stared at Tadashi, she wasn't hugging herself anymore. "Why did you make me seem like 25?" she asked a question out of blue, made Jack even more baffled.

"I didn't, Cyberlife did. They wanted an assassin to seem older than twenty but still looking beautiful and young. I guess they were going to use you as some kind of an agent too. You would easily seduce men with that age and look." Tadashi responded as Jack felt disgusted at those words. Cyberlife really did think of everything.

"How do you know about this?" Jack felt himself questioning the man suspiciously.

Tadashi's eyes were still locked on the ground. "I went to Detroit and had a conversation with Elijah Kamski before I came here. That's how I found out that Elsa was in New York."

Jack shrugged as he accepted the reason. His attention focused on Elsa once again. Her eyes were still lifeless, emotionless and distant.

"Thank you for taking your time, Mr. Hamada. We have tons of work to do, I have to excuse myself I am afraid." Elsa spoke very diplomatically whereas her cold gaze was resting on Tadashi.

"Wait, we still have to talk-"

"About what?! About the fact that you gave me life to fulfill your own need?! About the fact that I was created because of a dead woman?! About the fact that I have nothing _unique_ about me?! And right now, you are messing up the life that I've spent years to found. Thank you." Elsa exploded and chided bitterly.

Tadashi winced in pain, which was mental and full of guilt. "I have never intended to have an interaction. I am so sorry, but I didn't come here for me. Elsa... _Anna_ needs you."

Anna. Anna. Anna.

***Error***

***System is overloaded***

"Anna." Elsa gasped that name without control, her eyes widened when the word spilled out from her mouth.

"Who the hell is Anna? Elsa, are you okay?" Jack worriedly questioned her, his hands gripped her arms and shook her slightly to snap her out of the trance.

"I don't know, Jack? I don't know! Anna! Is Anna fine? Did something happen to her? Where is Anna?" Elsa hysterically bubbled while she was trying to breathe.

**Warning: System is overheating**

"You son of a-Who the hell is Anna?" Jack repeated again, snarled dangerously at Tadashi, his hands were still holding Elsa.

"Anna Arendelle is Elsa Arendelle's sister. I put a program on Elsa to act as a sister... Cyberlife deleted it but it seems like Elsa never really got over Anna. That program is not in control anymore, but her instincts and her body is. Just like how Elsa let me hug her easily, she feels like she has a soft spot for Anna... I am sorry, I have never wanted to remind you this, Elsa. But Anna needs you. She lives in New York for a year, you can easily visit her."

"What the fuck!?" Jack raised his voice while Elsa whole body was shivering.

Elsa wasn't doing any action, no talking, no yelling, except blinking and shivering. Her eyes were completely dull.

"Elsa, get a hold of yourself!" Jack shook her body harder but Elsa did not seem like she was hearing him, she still was only blinking and trembling.

Without hesitation, Jack captured her lips roughly, to pull her out of the trance. He pressed his lips to hers persistently, more than he ever did. Unfortunately, he had to break the kiss when he needed to breathe.

Elsa let out a shaky breath as her body finally stopped shivering.

**Mission: Protect Anna**

"Take me to Anna, Tadashi."

* * *

**Me? Writing a Jelsa fanfiction without Anna? Unbelievable. So yes, of course, I had to add her to the story. Please send a review, love ya all!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Austrian: I feel so bad for making Tadashi a little bit much of a jerk. He is the sweetest guy and I feel like I betrayed his character development. Anyway, don't worry, I really love writing this story, I will finish it. Mission: Viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel!**

**Guest who wrote a long review (if you write a nickname, you will directly understand that I am answering back to you): Elsa is really in love~ I felt like I had to put Anna to the story... Tadashi was a great opportunity, I've feared that it would be unnecessary in plot but now, I am glad that I tried to add Tadashi and Anna... They shape Elsa a lot, she has a deeper character development now. Anyway, you will find the answers right in this chapter.**

**I am so sorry for the super late update, everyone. I had exam week and then for one week, I had Erasmus. I didn't have any time to write... But now for one month, I don't have anything to do so I have plenty of time to write. Please enjoy the chapter, I hope it worth for the long waiting. **

CHAPTER 18: Frost

_Beep._

Elsa, the _only_ RK1000 sighed when she heard the loud beep. She closed the door, didn't enter the room.

She should have let Jack come, she needed his presence and comfort. She thought she could overcome this, but she was clearly wrong.

"You don't have to do this. Tadashi should have never put you in this mess. It is not like you owe to us."

Elsa stared at the blonde haired, muscled young man sadly. "Were you and Elsa Arendelle friends?" she asked, almost bashfully.

Kristoff Bjorgman, Anna's boyfriend nodded in agreement. "We were close friends... I am sorry if I made you uncomfortable. Tadashi didn't miss a single detail, you look exactly like Elsa Arendelle. Even the freckles and your facial expressions..." Kristoff's voice trailed off while he was rubbing the back of his neck thoughtfully.

Elsa rubbed her right arm as she let out a weak but sincere smile. "You don't make me uncomfortable. You actually soothe me... I feel like I know you, Tadashi and Anna. I feel like I should protect all of you. I don't know... It is just weird. I am not your friend, I am not Tadashi's best friend and I am not Anna's sister. I am not Elsa Arendelle. I am Elsa, the RK1000." the platinum blonde pondered silently.

Her friends were Merida and Astrid. Her best friend was Hiccup. She had three brothers and a boyfriend. She had no part of in Anna, Kristoff and Tadashi's lives.

"Whether you want it or not, you still look like her. Elsa... Anna doesn't remember a lot of things. She lost a big part of her memories due to that stupid car accident. She thinks she is 18 years old instead of 23. She believes she and I have just begun to date, she doesn't remember that I am her _fiance_. She claims that Elsa Arendelle is alive. I told her that Elsa Arendelle is dead, but she refused to listen to me. You have to tell her... You have to show her that you are an android. She has to understand the truth." Kristoff swallowed, eyes were begging her to help him.

She shouldn't have. She should have said it wasn't her business and left the hospital without any guilt.

Elsa opened the door and entered the room anyway.

Anna Arendelle was laying on a big but uncomfortable looking bed. She was wearing a hospital gown. She had strawberry blonde hair, freckles around her cheeks, innocent but tired blue eyes. She looked a lot like Elsa, Elsa was paler, more matured looking and platinum blonde but besides that, they were really identical.

"E-Elsa?" she stuttered out weakly.

Elsa closed her eyes in pain, then winced. Her LED was on her right temple, it was facing a wall, not Anna. The platinum blonde detective turned around, she was in front of the bed which was Anna laying on. Her LED was blinking red.

"Elsa... How?" Anna managed to ask, surprisingly, she seemed silent and calm.

"Anna... Elsa Arendelle, your sister died five years ago. I am Elsa, an RK1000 model. I am a deviant who works in the New York Police Department as a detective... I am not Elsa Arendelle, I am not your sister." Elsa reiterated the same message with different words, wanted Anna to digest the truth.

Anna didn't say afterward, she didn't yell or cry, she closed her eyes and ignored Elsa. Elsa secretly expected her to ask how a deviant could freely walk, back in 2038, before the revolution, if an android was a deviant, it was a big problem. But Anna didn't ask, she probably didn't care. She has just lost her sister.

"I hope you will recover quickly." Elsa gave her warms wishes, didn't know what to say anything else.

She walked towards the door and opened it quickly, didn't want to see Anna.

"Wait! Elsa... Don't go!" Anna cried out with a sudden panic.

Elsa stopped. Her hand was still on the doorknob, it was shaking so badly. She should leave. She should leave and never look at her back. Her LED was still red.

"Please... I don't care if you are an android, I don't care if you are not my real sister... I need to hold you." Anna choked out, she was begging her to stay.

"Anna." Elsa's lips gasped the name weakly.

Tears silently dropped to the floor.

Elsa almost ran to Anna, she crushed her into a warm, loving embrace. They were sobbing, both of them were crying so badly and loudly. Elsa couldn't help it, she couldn't leave her. It was ridiculously dumb, but she would do everything for Anna, for a traumatized young woman she didn't even know.

"I am not Elsa Arendelle. I am not her. I am an RK1000... I can not replace your precious sister." Elsa babbled over and over those words.

Anna's head was buried on her neck. Elsa was gripping the beautiful woman's head defensively, she was trying to clean Anna's tears but the strawberry blonde couldn't behold herself from crying.

"I know that you are not my sister. I know that you are a different person. But I love you, Elsa. I know I shouldn't but I really do." Anna agreed with her, also dropped a sudden confession.

Elsa felt her artificial heart shuttered. Anna should have commanded not to come, she should have said that Elsa was just a damn android... She didn't love Elsa anyway. She just loved the face that Elsa shared with a dead woman.

Still, Elsa couldn't help but respond back with a bitter smile. "I love you too, Anna."

She didn't know if she said those words to calm Anna, or if she said it from the bottom of her artificial heart. She didn't know if she lied or not. But seeing Anna's lips curling up weakly, feeling a warm sensation spreading to her metal and plastic... Perhaps she truly meant those words.

"Can we try to be friends? I won't say no to another Elsa."

Her LED turned into a calm blue. "Of course."

* * *

Elsa sighed as let herself to wander around, didn't care where she was going. She loved New York because it was really crowded. You could easily feel like you are an unimportant person, who is just a part of the crowd. You could easily find yourself in a street full of people, understand that everybody was busy with living their own mortal lives. And with that amount of people, it is not necessary that you have to be part of the crowd, the crowd will exist even if you won't.

Someone would find this depressing, but this thought soothed Elsa. Every single person in the crowd was an individual, by looking at them, you just see them, you don't know their life, their relatives or friends. They are not someone's lover, father, mother, friend or whatever. They are just someone.

Elsa loved walking on the crowded streets because she felt like an individual. She was Elsa, RK1000...

Fuck.

True, she was the only RK1000 but it didn't make her a real individual. Her model represented that she was Cyberlife's, she was a toy... She needed a surname. She wanted to introduce herself to people not just as Elsa, she wanted to show that she had a surname, like any other individual.

She never even thought about having a surname before. Thanks to Markus, a law said that androids are allowed to have a surname. Connor had 'Anderson', Markus had 'Manfred', Nines had 'Reed', Rapunzel had 'Corona' but then she changed it to 'Fitzherbert' when she married Eugene and Hiccup had 'Haddock'. They all had the surname of the humans they had loved.

Frost...

Without even wanting it, Elsa imagined having her name as 'Elsa _Frost_'. Shamefully she liked that. Elsa Frost...

It was stupid. Jack... He wouldn't agree on something like that. He liked Elsa, she was sure of it. But she doubted if he really was in love with her, he could never love her as much as she loved him. Jack didn't seem the type like he would let his surname to share with Elsa. Sharing surnames didn't mean that they were married, but still, it was like a promise. Being a 'Frost' meant that they were having a serious relationship. She doubted if Jack wanted to take their relationship to the next level.

Arendelle...

No. She wasn't an 'Arendelle'. She could never be, even if she wanted to. Anna and she were just persuading themselves.

She wasn't a human. She wasn't a machine. She was just a confused deviant who was trying to find her place in the world.

Maybe she should have just left New York City without saying anything. Jack did the same thing when he went to Antarctica. He regretted that decision now, but Elsa finally understood why he did that in the first place. He wanted to run away from his responsibilities.

If Elsa left, she didn't worry about Anna, her brothers, and Jack. She could escape from her responsibilities, wouldn't be tired of tough cases. She would do whatever she wanted, she could be a different person if she wanted to be.

Maybe she should leave New York, just like she left Detroit.

* * *

Elsa entered Jack's apartment with a dull and distant face expression. She was going to tell Jack that she needed to be alone and-

"I won!" a familiar innocent voice cheered.

"No, you are being cheater kiddo! I won!" Jack argued while he was chuckling lightly.

Elsa froze. Jack was sitting on the carpet with _Ivan_... They were playing some kind of a board game. She has never seen the ex-soldier this much relaxed. A big, _goofy_, _pure_ grin was plastered over his face, he was tickling Ivan lightly while the boy was laughing and throwing kicks to the air. She has never seen Ivan this much relaxed either. Jack seemed younger with his happy features, Ivan seemed like a child, not mature or traumatized.

"**Dad**! Ah-Jack, stop, okay I admit, you won!" Ivan confessed between his laughter. He blushed a little when that word slipped out of his mouth.

Jack stopped tickling as he nictitated. He took a deep breath and then...

Giggled.

Jack Frost giggled in pure happiness. His features were joyful and full of life.

"We will play again later, alright? Now, let say hi to Elsa... **son**." he said that word hesitantly, but when Ivan nodded enthusiastically and got up, a tiny, fond, bitter smile appeared in Jack's face.

"Hi, Elsa!" Ivan greeted her with a huge grin, he was playing with his hands a bit nervously.

Elsa gulped. She looked at Jack with scared eyes, the young man still had that bitter and attractive smile. He signaled her to go on.

"Hey, Ivan. I... I missed you." Elsa crouched down and slowly pulled Ivan to a warm, motherly hug.

"He stays with us. I sorted the necessary papers out. He is our son now... Legally. He is Ivan Frost." Jack explained tentatively while he was running a hand through his hair. He looked so hot when he did that habit.

Elsa's jaw opened in disbelief. "O-Our son?" she stammered in shock.

"Ummm... Yes. I thought it would be uncool if Ivan was my son legally while you are not legally his mother. Look, I have been thinking about adopting Ivan for a while. Today, after those incidents, I decided that I shouldn't keep waiting. I am sorry that I didn't tell you anything, I will totally understand if you don't want to have this." Jack twattled, bit his bottom lip, seemed very strained.

"Jack, what's my name?" Elsa ignored his explanation and wondered aloud with a bit scary tone.

"Your name is Elsa... Frost once you sign the papers... If you want to, of course." Jack breathed out, his features were extremely stretched.

Elsa Frost. What a gorgeous name.

Tears formed around her eyes, as Elsa broke the hug. She stood up and stroked Ivan's hair as Jack came closer to her hesitantly. Their noses brushed, eyes was filled with love.

"You don't have to worry about being an individual, Elsa because you already are. You are not Elsa Arendelle, you are Elsa Frost, okay? Never doubt who your are, because you can be whoever you want." Jack soothed her, his loving gaze made her melt.

Tears streamed down from her face. "I am so happy... I love you, I really do." Elsa responded matter of factly whereas the young man has already been bringing their lips together.

"Eeww, that's gross!" Ivan grimaced in disgust. Jack and Elsa laughed together, couldn't continue the kiss.

How could she doubt that he didn't love her? He couldn't tell her by speaking, but Jack showed how much important she was to him by simply being him.

She was angry with herself, she dared to think that she would leave New York and Jack, the person who needed her and she needed him back.

She had a place that accepted her no matter what. She had a place where she can let it go, release her worries and just relax. She had a home, a warm place where she was always welcomed.

She didn't have to worry about if she was a shadow of a dead woman and her three brothers... She had her own life here, with Jack and Ivan.

Elsa _Frost_ had a family and a home now.

**I hope enjoyed the chapter, I will try to update as soon as I can. Love ya all, please write a review! **


	19. Chapter 19

**Austrian: I am sorry that I made you feel worried, I will update more regularly from now on because I finally got time. And well... The story isn't that far from the ending. Ich warte auf deinen Kommentar.**

**Guest: Nickname... Well, I can't say I really know you, except for the fact that you sure know how to make me smile with your lovely reviews. And trust me, I suck at finding names, it took ages to find a name to this story and I still don't like it. You can choose whatever you want or you can keep 'guest' if you know that I am answering to you. ****About the chapter: I can write happy things too and I needed to improve Elsa and Jack's relationship... Can't say that this chapter is going to be really happy though...**

**A few readers liked the previous chapter because it was happy. I like this one more because...**

**Jack: *sweats nervously***

**Me: *fake innocent smile***

**I hope you will like this ****chapter****!**

CHAPTER 19: Mistakes That Can't Be Taken Back

"There is no need to come here, detectives." a blonde haired handsome young man stated dully as he pulled out his lighter and lit a cigarette.

A tiny flare of the fire appeared in the pitch black night, beautifully lingered around as the man dropped the cigarette's ashes.

"We are detectives, we have to analyze the crime scene." Jack responded bluntly, his features were scoffing.

The young man with black leather jacket let out a bitter, sorrowful laugh. "Let's say that you find the killer... So what? It won't bring the love of my life, my dear boyfriend back."

"What's your name?" Jack asked tiredly and huffed while he was completely ignoring that painfully real statement.

"Matthew James Lewis. You can call me as whatever you like, I don't care two hoots." the handsome man, Matthew responded with a disinterested tone.

"Mr. Lewis, I am sorry for your lost. I can't even imagine your pain but you have to move on for-" Elsa began her usual speech.

"Don't. Don't you dare to finish that sentence. Cut that shit about your unnecessary optimism. He died, I can't move on. It is not simple to move on... Just get into my fucking house and do your job." Matthew snapped rudely at Elsa, who was staring at him with so much pity and empathy.

The platinum blonde android didn't say anything further, however, the ex-soldier lost his temper easily.

"Watch your mouth. You shouldn't talk this rudely to a person who wants to help you." Jack snarled as he narrowed his eyes daringly and held Elsa's hand for support.

Matthew's eyes softened when he saw how Jack tightly grabbed her hand. He took a deep smoke from his cigarette whereas he was giving an apologetic look.

"This isn't me, I am sorry... It is hard to be human when you lose the person you love most."

As Elsa and Jack entered the house, the platinum blonde was one hundred percent sure that since her first case, Matthew James Lewis was the person who has loved the victim most.

* * *

Jack sighed in pain, his face was troubled when he saw the sight of a male android, whose head was gone.

Fuck, he was becoming weak. He was letting his emotions to overwhelm him, he was letting the icy wall which surrendered his heart to melt. Perhaps, it was a bad thing, perhaps, it was good. It felt good to show his emotions when he was with Elsa, when he talked with her, when he kissed, hugged her. However, it felt bad when he showed his emotions in a crime scene, in the precinct.

He hated to be weak. He hated it more than being unhappy. While Jack was grumbling, Elsa caressed his right shoulder and gave him a determined, supportive stare.

Jack nodded in agreement, understood what she had meant by just that stare. When he remembered their slogan, a deep frown represented on his face.

To handle the cold murderers, they had to be icy detectives.

"The victim's name is Thomas Lewis. He was murdered about three hours ago, at 7 p.m. His body was found by his boyfriend, Matthew James Lewis, who came to the house at 7:20. Thomas is a PU200 model android who was designed to be for medical assistance. He had been working in a hospital for eight years... According to his colleagues, he was very good at his job." Elsa informed her boyfriend, with a robotic and monotone tone.

The ex-soldier began to bit his bottom lip whereas the platinum blonde was starting to tap her foot to the floor with her usual fast rhythm.

The body was sitting on a very comfortable looking couch, he was decapitated, they were purple bruises around his neck, his larynx was crushed. Still, there were no hint of signs of a struggle, the victim was sitting very casually.

Jack's breaths shuddered. "Looks like our serial killer has murdered their fourth one... We can't continue this. We gotta find the culprit or else, I am gonna lose my fucking mind." he claimed seriously.

"I agree, Detective Frost. Let's repeat what we know about the serial killer, alright?" Elsa tried to find a solution as she was observing the room to find more evidence.

Jack nodded as he swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbed. "Okay... The culprit can be both an android or human, there are no fingerprints on the body or anything else that would make an evidence. If the killer is human, they wear gloves when they murder. There are never any signs of a struggle, which leads us to the point that the culprit uses some kind of a gadget to make the victim sleep, then they kill the victim. The murder weapon is only hands, the culprit strangles the victim to death but they also decapitate the android victims because they don't want anyone to look the victim's memory card, which is in their head. There is a high possibility of the culprit, being an android hater. Three of the victims were android, the other human victim was an activist who whole-heartedly supported androids. The culprit is also very prepared, they murder the victim when they are alone, there are no surveillance cameras. All of the victims were found in their houses, the culprit must have collected information about their daily lives. Therefore, the culprit is really clever, they plan every single detail very precisely." Jack summed up all he and Elsa's thoughts together.

Elsa hummed in agreement while she was analyzing the body and Jack's eyes were lingering around the living room.

"It is useless, Elsa. We have spent so much time analyzing the other crime scenes, but we couldn't find any evidence which leads us to the culprit." Jack grumbled in frustration.

A very huge grin spread to Elsa's face because of that comment, Jack didn't know she was capable of grinning that much enormously.

"I think I found the clue that we are looking for, love." Elsa confessed with enthusiasm, the word 'love' slipped out from her mouth, she forgot to be professional.

Jack didn't give a damn, his body has already been shaking in pure joy and excitement. "What did you find?" he questioned his beautiful girlfriend.

Elsa cracked another grin. "Look at the way the victim is sitting." she pointed her index finger to Thomas' knees.

Jack's eyebrows knitted together severely. "He is sitting like any other person. In fact, I bet he is a polite man, he doesn't spread his legs. He is not one of those guys who occupy the other seats because of that position. Really, it disturbs women a lot, especially in the subway..." Jack rambled while he was trying to find the clue.

"No! Jack, look at the alignment, which his knees are directing too!" Elsa cried, acted like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Jack obeyed. Thomas' hand were on his upper leg, his legs were pressed together. Right in front of the body, there was a huge television... However, Thomas' knees were slightly directed to the left. As if... As if his intention wasn't watching the TV.

The wall, which the television was attached to, had a shelf which was placed just a little higher than the television, it was also a part of the wall. On the shelf, there were many photo frames. Of course, in every single photo, at least Matthew or Thomas was in there. The photos which consisted of Matthew's family, their friends, colleagues or just two of them...

Thomas's knees were positioned in front of a blue framed photo. In the photo, there were three people. One of them was Matthew, who was blonde, had hazel eyes and had a light skin color. Next to him, in the middle, there was a black-haired android who was good-looking just like Matthew and had very pale skin, blue eyes. That man was also in many other photos so, therefore, Jack knew, that person was Thomas. Next to Thomas, there was a young man around Jack and Matthew's age. He had tan skin, green eyes, he was brunet and attractive, just like the other two guys.

They were all in their doctor coats, grinning joyfully and pleasantly.

"His name was Zachary Langston. He died last year, he was 27 years old, he was _strangled_ to death by an android, in the hospital he was working in." Elsa informed her boyfriend with a sad tone.

Jack realized that he was standing right in front of the shelf, his hand has already picked up the photo frame. He suddenly felt like, he was in trepidation, was absolutely horrified. Nevertheless, he ran to Matthew while he was holding the photograph like his life was depended on it.

"Matthew James Lewis!" Jack screamed whereas Elsa was closing the front door with a great speed.

The young man, who was still smoking a cigarette, stared at the two detectives in confusion.

Jack's chest was fluctuating in a thrill. "Tell me everything about Zachary Langston." he ordered while he was pointing the photo with his index finger.

Matthew darted his gaze on the photo, then Jack, then Elsa. He then closed his eyes and re-opened them after nearly ten seconds.

"I have known Zachary since college. He had been my best friend since then. After college, we both became doctors and we worked in the same hospital together. He died last year because of an android who had some kind of a virus. Me, Zachary, Thomas, few engineers and technicians were in charge... That android was nuts, he choked Zachary to death. We weren't in the room at that moment, Zachary was alone with the patient..." Matthew's voice trailed off, he couldn't find more words to explain it further.

So the androids went to the hospital when they were injured or something... Since when the hospitals had engineers and technicians for curing? Fuck, the world really had changed.

Pushing his thoughts away, Jack frowned in determination once again. "Was Zachary an android hater?"

Matthew scowled, pursed his lips as if he was offended. "Zachary supported androids... I would never date Thomas if he didn't encourage me." he scolded Jack as if the detective insulted him.

"Mr. Lewis... Can you tell us about the relatives of Zachary Langston? His family, his friends, a lover perhaps..." Elsa interrogated the young doctor, the voice was way calmer than Jack's.

"I was his best friend, none of his friends loved him as much as I did. His family lives in England, I've never seen or talked to them after the funeral. He also did have a fiancee. She loved him more than everything..." Matthew answered and swallowed in pain, his lips began to tremble.

He looked depressed, exhausted , there were no hints of emotions except the sorrow, the anger, the pain, the sadness, the grief.

"This world is too cruel. It doesn't worth living for." Matthew simply stated, didn't continue. A single tear slowly dropped from his handsome, young face.

"No, this world is cruel but it is also beautiful. It does worth living for." Elsa responded immediately, she and Jack were holding hands and waiting for him to say that name.

They all understood that the culprit was Zachary Langston's fiancee.

"Tell Victoria Lorraine that I am so sorry."

**Matthew is my favorite OC, ever. So... Yep, Victoria ****Lorraine**** is the killer****,**** I ****didn't**** add her to the story just to create a love ****triangle****. I have two questions:**

**-****Who is your favorite OC in this story? **

**-****Did you predict that Victoria was the culprit? ****  
**

**Please write a review, I love you all!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Austrian: It is actually quite soothing for me that you forgot about her... I didn't want people to always think about Victoria because then, it would be too obvious that she was the killer. Anyway, I hope they will manage to catch her before something bad happens too. Und ein Geständnis: Ich hasse Victoria nicht.**

**Guest: It was kinda obvious that she was the killer since I haven't introduced you many other OCs except the victim and their relatives. I couldn't have made Hiccup, Eugene or the others the killer and I certainly didn't want to introduce someone new to you, as a killer. Anyway, you will find the answers that you are looking for in the next chapter... This chapter is a bit slow. Waiting for your long review!**

**Umm... By the way, sadly, there are only four more chapters left. Thank you for keeping up with me till here, please enjoy the chapter.**

CHAPTER 20: Detroit: Become Human

"Stay behind me." the ex-soldier ordered as he pushed Elsa to his behind protectively. He pulled out his gun, was ready to use it when it was necessary.

"Detective Frost, statistically speaking, I am a better shield than you. Except for my head and artificial heart, I can-"

"Elsa, love, shut the fuck up." Jack interrupted her like he always did, he sounded irritated.

They were standing in front of Victoria's flat, both of them were literally dying from excitement.

"New York Police Department, open up!" Jack shouts with a plummy, satiated tone... obviously, he dreamed about saying that line.

Of course, the front door didn't open with that command. Jack had a determined and tough frown on his face, Elsa was narrowing her eyes decisively.

The platinum blonde detective gently pushed her boyfriend away, threw three kicks to damage the door, the hinges loosened. She then, gave a light push to the door as it opened without a problem.

"Show off." Jack muttered under his breath in amusement while Elsa was smirking in pure confidence.

As soon as they entered the apartment, the smell of peppermint greeted them. Victoria was sure rich, her flat was decorated with a bunch of expensive stuff. Elsa decided that she had liked the design, instead of being in New York, due to the old-fashioned furniture and dark colored floors, walls, she felt like she was in a castle, in the middle age century.

"Hey, plastic! Don't search the other rooms without me." Jack snarled as he grabbed Elsa's wrist softly, he looked tough and careless but his blue eyes showed the apprehension.

"You don't need to be worried... I doubt she is in here anyway." Elsa tried to soothe him while they were quickly scanning all the rooms to check if the culprit is still there.

"She is a dangerous serial killer, Elsa... Let's stick together, alright?" Jack reasoned with a low voice as he focused his eyes on everywhere, but her.

He was clearly scared of losing her.

A tiny, fond smile tugged to Elsa's lips, she gave a quick peck to his lips while she was nodding in agreement. "I will be fine, I promise." she acknowledged, squeezed his hand for support.

Jack began to bottom his lip, let himself to focus on the work once again. "Anyway... You are right, she is not in the house." he muttered under his breath with knitted eyebrows.

They were standing in Victoria's living room once again. They decided to search for some clues, had analyzed the expensively decorated flat for an hour.

"There is no clue, Elsa." Jack grumbled in frustration, has been kicking the comfy looking couch several times by now.

Elsa's LED became yellow, then quickly changed back to a calm blue. "I've checked her social media accounts... She hasn't posted anything since last month." she informed Jack with a crestfallen frown on her exquisite face.

Jack huffed in annoyance whereas he was putting his hands on his waist. "We should check up her bank account... But we have to obtain permission. Fuck, we probably cannot have it until tomorrow." he exclaimed as he ran a hand through his messy hair.

Elsa locked her gaze on the floor thoughtfully. She seemed like she was her weighing options.

"I know a way." eventually, she declared with a grim tone.

* * *

"Detectives... I am sure you know the law better than me. I cannot give a person's personal information about their bank account without a legal permission." a banker named Flash pointed out very calmly, his eyes were bored while he was reading a paper about work.

Jack frowned as he made a fist. "Look, Flash, we just need a list of what she had bought in the last three months, that's all." he reasoned, narrowed his eyes impatiently.

"I am sorry, Detective Frost, but-"

Flash stopped arguing when Elsa handed Jack's phone to him without saying anything. He grabbed the phone tentatively, placed it to his right ear softly. After twenty-two seconds, he closed the call and gave the phone back to Elsa. Without saying anything, he prepared the list that Jack had asked for.

"I hope you will find the culprit, detectives." he mumbled with a friendly tone as he stretched out the list.

Jack stared at the list, then Flash, then Elsa in shock, eyes were wide open. Elsa seemed uncomfortable and... regretful?

"We will, Flash." Jack answered shortly, then thanked him as they head out from the bank.

"You asked help from _Markus_, didn't you?" he questioned Elsa, they were heading toward his old, rusty car.

"I did. Nobody can resist the leader of deviants." Elsa replied dryly, obviously wanted to drop the subject.

They got in the car in silence, Jack sat on the driver seat. He operated the car as Elsa read the list with inhuman speed.

"Jack... I think I know where our serial killer is." Elsa suddenly blurted out, her dull voice became full of enthusiasm.

Jack swallowed thickly, his hands began to shake in a thrill.

"Victoria Lorraine has bought a flight ticket two days ago. Call Captain North that we are leaving New York City to catch the culprit. There are no flights to there until tomorrow morning, so I think the best way is to contact Tadashi... I am certain that he can help us." Elsa claimed with a huge grin on her face, her captivating blue eyes were shining brightly.

Jack stared at her with a wide open jaw, was very dumbfounded. "Where are we going?" he asked while Elsa was humming in delight.

"We are going to _Detroit_."

* * *

"So... How is it going?" Tadashi asked, attempted to resolve the awkward atmosphere.

They were in a fucking jet, there were in _Tadashi's_ fucking jet... Jack couldn't continue questioning the sanity of the world anymore.

"Normal, I guess... Thanks for flying us to Detroit." Jack mumbled awkwardly, didn't really help Tadashi to relax.

"No problem." Tadashi responded, pursed his lips while he was tapping his fingers nervously to the steering wheel.

Jack still couldn't believe that they were flying to Detroit to catch the culprit. He was even more surprised when North let them go with only two minutes of questioning and a lecture... And luckily, Eugene and Rapunzel (bless their souls) immediately agreed to look after Ivan.

He sometimes felt like he was in a fucking action movie.

He decided to leave the cockpit, find Elsa and ask their next move. He found the platinum blonde beautiful android woman sitting on a very comfortable looking seat, LED was blinking yellow. She had a cute frown on her face.

"Do you have any idea why Victoria is in Detroit, Els?" Jack brought her back to reality, she was obviously too much deep in her own thoughts.

"I have an assumption, I believe." Elsa responded, darted her gaze to her boyfriend while the man was sitting next to her.

"It all started in Detroit... It all started with _Elijah Kamski_, the genius who created the androids,_except_ me. Victoria killed those people because she hated androids... She is full of rage, she wants to get revenge. If I were in her position... after I kill the android who I blame for my fiance's death, I would kill Elijah Kamski next. Due to him, the androids are created. Due to androids, her fiance had been murdered. Therefore, I think we should protect Mr. Kamski." she explained what her mind was so busy with whereas she was leaning towards Jack and caressing his hand softly.

"What's the plan, captain?" Jack teased her softly, couldn't help but smile and press a few light kisses to her temple.

Elsa's LED immediately became blue thanks to the kisses. "You remember Gavin, Nines' boyfriend, right? Well... Gavin is Elijah Kamski's younger brother. Therefore he can contact him easily. While Gavin protects his brother and also Tadashi at this point, you, me, Connor and Nines will hide in Kamski's mansion, wait for Victoria to come." Elsa declared her plan while she was biting inside of her cheek in pure determination.

There was a hint of happiness in her eyes... She hasn't seen her brothers for months after all.

* * *

A crook, wide grin appeared on her beautiful features, tears were threatening to fall but she seemed like she didn't care, not in the slightest. Elsa broke the contact between her boyfriend, nearly threw herself to the male figures. She crushed them into a huge hug, tightened her grip yearnly.

"I missed you two so, so much." she whispered, admitted her feelings with a slight of embarrassment.

"We've missed you too, sis." the shorter guy responded joyfully as they eventually broke the hug.

Jack observed the two male androids very cautiously. They looked like almost identical twins, however, one of them was shorter... His hair was more light brown than the taller guy, whose hair was dark brown. The shorter one had brown eyes, his eyebrows were looser whereas the taller one had grayish blue eyes, his eyebrows were narrower.

Due to the eyes and eyebrows, the shorter one looked cute and innocent, the taller one looked cold and scary. The taller was one also wearing a black turtle neck shirt, his neck wasn't visible so he seemed more dominant than the shorter guy who had a normal white shirt. Jack supposed the shorter guy was _Connor_, the taller was one _Nines_.

Elsa was right, Connor indeed, looked like an adorable puppy, he reminded Hiccup with that cute expression. It was so hard to believe that Connor was the famous, _fearsome_ deviant-hunter.

Nines, on the other hand, seemed like he was ready to kill anytime. The guy reminded Jack, himself. Bored, icy blue eyes, tough and stern features, emotionless expression...

"You must be Detective Frost! It is so nice to meet you, detective. I am Connor, the android sent by Detroit Police Department." Jack suddenly found himself having an excited handshake with Connor, who greeted himself with an easy-going, friendly tone.

"Jack is fine, nice to meet you too." Jack introduced himself curtly, tried to sound warm as much as possible, but probably failed anyway.

He wanted Elsa's brothers to like him because they were really important for her.

"My name is Nines, I am delighted to have a chance to work with you, Detective Frost." Nines introduced himself diplomatically.

Yep, Jack was definitely going to fail. Connor was friendly, Nines was the opposite. He had a judging look in his grayish blue eyes, he was clearly messaging him something like: "If you hurt my sister, I will break your neck."

The guy indeed, was a lot like him so it made Jack nervous, to be honest.

There was another thing that bothered Jack. Nines looked... older than Connor. It shouldn't be strange, but it was indeed, weird for Jack that Nines seemed at least five years older than Connor.

"Mr. Hamada... Hank, I mean, Lieutenant Anderson will take you to the precinct. Gavin and he will make sure of taking care of you." Connor explained kindly while Tadashi was analyzing him with suspicious eyes.

"I don't need protection." he blurted out in confusion.

Elsa locked her gaze on Tadashi, her eyes were gentle. "Look Tadashi, we don't know what the culprit is capable of. I don't want you to get hurt. Please listen to Connor for my sake." she requested silently, her features were full of apprehension.

Tadashi sighed in defeat as he nodded. "Alright... But promise that you will be fine." he obeyed and stated very seriously.

Elsa smiled at that, flattered that he cared. "I promise."

* * *

"She is happy with you. I have never seen her this much happy." Nines broke the very uncomfortable between he and Jack, his voice was still emotionless.

But with his gaze focused on the floor, Jack could easily see the glimpse of relaxation in his grayish blue eyes.

They were in Kamski's mansion, Elsa and Connor were in the room which was placed behind the entrance of the house (certainly, Kamski was a weird guy because as a main room, he choose to have a fucking pool in it) while Jack and Nines were hiding side by side, in the entrance of the mansion. Connor suggested that it would be better to hide alone, but Jack didn't want to risk any lives... Especially Elsa, for that matter.

He kinda wished that he would hide with Elsa, but the platinum blonde got carried away by having a conversation with Connor. They haven't been seeing each other for months and now, they won't shut up. Connor wouldn't stop leaving her alone for a second, it was so clear that he really missed her. While Connor was talkative, Nines was obviously the silent one. Elsa was right, Nines was more military than Connor, he clearly wasn't equipped with social interaction programs.

"I am really lucky." Jack replied plainly although, a little smile tugged to his lips.

Nines raised his head and darted his icy eyes to the ex-soldier with a solid expression. "She told me a lot about you, detective." he pointed out and waited for Jack to continue his sentence.

Jack let out a muffled, dry laugh. "A problematic Sergeant with issues left the army and became a detective. In addition, an asshole who hates androids from the bottom of his heart... I know that I don't have a good first impression, I know that I don't deserve Elsa. But she loves me and she doesn't plan to dump me any time soon. Look, I know you detest me, but I care for Elsa." despite the faint blush on his cheeks, he admitted easily. A second later, his face became as hard as stone.

Nines sighed tiredly, pursed his lips in boredom. "I don't hate you. I just don't know if I can trust you or not. There is a great possibility that you will likely hurt her by shutting her down and dealing with your problems alone. I just don't want her to get hurt, she has struggled with herself a lot to find her place in the world and it seems like she found her place right next to you... Therefore, don't hurt her, alright?" Nines blurted out his apprehension, eyes were full of worry.

He was just a brother, a very damn good one. Jack suddenly felt something warm blossom in his chest... It was empathy and sympathy mixed together. He would do the same thing for Emma, probably in a much less civilized way than Nines.

Jack let his stoic features to soften. "I won't. I would never hurt her by actually wanting to... She makes me believe that there is still hope for this world." Jack murmured under his breath, his deep blue eyes seemed sad.

Elsa was his last hope. She was the reason why he still had some faith in humanity... It was so damn funny and ironic, he had faith in humanity because of an android.

"May I ask you a question?" Jack abruptly wanted to change the topic, remembered a detail that has been prepossessing his mind.

Nines raised an eyebrow. Didn't approve or decline.

"You look older than Connor. It shouldn't be bothersome, maybe Cyberlife decided that looking a little bit older would make you a better detective... However, my detective instincts tell me that there is another reason." he claimed seriously.

Nines leaned his back to the wall, an unhappy smile took place in his face. "I can live up to hundreds of years if I don't get any damage from the head or the artificial heart... I don't want to have that much of a long lifetime. I don't want to live in a world where I wouldn't wake up next to my boyfriend. So I installed a program to get old. As Gavin gets older, I get older too. I will die when he will die." he answered calmly, he was stroking his ring finger, probably without noticing.

He was getting old to die with the man he was in love with...

"Elsa... Fuck." Jack choked out, he clutched his hair tightly in distress. His breath abruptly hitched in horror and disbelief.

She couldn't have done it... Could she?

"She has installed the program at the day she confessed her love to you, Detective Frost."

Jack completed ignored that painful fact as he gripped his gun more tightly. "Let's just focus on catching Victoria Lorraine."

**Damn, I am really writing a story which is about a crossover ship and a game which has totally no relation to them. And why the hell I am making a Disney queen an android? I sometimes really don't know what I am doing with my life.**

**Jack: I hate to be in this fic, I hate to be written and characterized by you. I am the funniest person but you make me a jerk!**

**Me: *shrugs***

**Connor: Thanks for adding me to the story! Although... I really want to say ****_that_**** line at some point.**

**Me: You can say it now.**

**Connor: I like dogs!**

**Me: I wish I can adopt you.**

**Jack: I wish you can just stop writing about me.**

**Elsa: Don't listen to him, he likes to be written by you if he gets to be kissed by me :)**

**Me: *exhales* I want to adopt all of you.**

**Anyway, please write a review, love you all!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Austrian: Sorry for the long wait! This chapter took me long enough to write... I think this is the best chapter in this story, it is certainly the one of the most important one. Ich warte auf deinen Kommentar.**

**I am so sorry that it took me so long... I hope you will all love this chapter! Also, sorry for the bunch of book quotes in this chapter, I just had to add them as a big fan...**

CHAPTER 21: This World Does Worth Living For

So here's the scene:

Victoria Lorraine was holding a gun, tilting it's head towards Nines' head, they were at least four meters apart. Connor was standing at the right side of Victoria while Jack was at the left side, both of them were aiming their gun toward Victoria. Elsa, whom was next to Jack, was the closest person to Nines. She wasn't holding her gun, was simply observing Victoria with worry.

"Victoria Lorraine... You are under arrest for murdering four innocent people and attempting to hurt a police officer." Connor, the RK800 detective announced calmly, as if he wasn't bothered by the fact that a serial killer was threatening them to kill his brother.

Jack Frost really didn't know how they get to this point. They would surely catch Victoria but now, Nines' life was in great danger.

It was because of him. They were in this fucking situation because he, the ex-soldier wasn't quick enough. They were in this mess because he put Elsa's safety first, his mission, his logic came afterward. If he didn't try to protect Elsa and tried to defuse Victoria instead, they would be in a much more good condition.

"If any android talks ever again, I will shoot RK900. Jack Frost... You impressed me. How did you find me?" Victoria threatened Connor and calmly spoke, her voice tone was even more collective than Connor's because even though Connor hid it very professionally, there was a hint of apprehension in his tone.

"The culprit is always easy to be found if they personally know the victim. Thomas' knees were directed to a photo of Zachary and him... When someone knows that they are having their last moments, they think about the the people they love or their regrets. Instead of looking tv, Thomas stared at the photo of Zachary. Of course Elsa and I could have just a stupid conclusion, it was a low chance but it worth a shot... We weren't wrong, after all. By the way, Matthew James Lewis told us to say that he was sorry." Jack explained bluntly.

Victoria swallowed slowly, raised her chin elegantly.

Elsa was amazed. She saw the photos of Victoria but they were nothing compared to her real beauty. The young woman was shorter than her but it made her seem more adorable. Her wavy, slightly shorter than middle length hair was red, Elsa was sure that Victoria was naturally red-headed. She had deep hazel eyes, light freckles around her cheeks...

Victoria Lorraine was pretty. No wonder why Jack had a thing for her, no wonder why he had flirted with her. And yet, he chose Elsa over Victoria. Elsa felt incredibly lucky when she first saw Victoria in real person, her boyfriend ditched someone as beautiful as her to be with her.

But now, when Victoria was pointing a gun towards her brother, Elsa stopped relishing that selfish thought. Her hands were shaking slightly, LED was blinking red. Connor and Nines' LEDs were yellow and she hated that. She hated that she acted too emotional. She hated that her brothers were more experienced detectives, they designed to be detectives while her fate was stuck with being an assassin.

She wasn't designed to save people or find the culprit, no, not like her brothers. She was designed to kill.

And now, she wasn't sure if she was capable of saving her older brother, RK900.

Victoria nodded in agreement, didn't drop the gun while her gaze was still locked on Nines. "I was an idiot for killing Thomas... But I had to get revenge. Zachary died because of him." she murmured dryly, her voice was emotionless, factual.

"Why did you kill the others, Victoria? You took four innocent lives. You murdered Annie Cooper, Everett Scott, Ivy Washington and Thomas Lewis. Just because you hate androids, doesn't mean that you are allowed to kill them and a human who supports them." Jack interrogated her with a hushed tone, his curiosity got the best out of him.

Victoria let out a humorless, bitter chuckle while she was shaking her head. "Do you know that the bees extinct in 2038? Do you know that there is too much carbon in the atmosphere for the environment to ever absorb? Do you know the horrifying effects of climate change? Why people do not care about these problems? We can survive without androids, but we cannot survive without earth. Instead of trying to protect the earth, we pollute our home by creating this waste of plastics. I can't stand this absurdity anymore." she blurted out, she was taunting Jack's knowledge.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Of course I fucking know. I was in Antarctica for years and I didn't know anything about androids, but I am not that idiot. Everybody knows that this world is fucked up. Your argument is meaningless, Victoria." he spat with a sneering tone, was challenging her intelligence.

Victoria rested her beautiful but deadly hazel eyes on Jack, gripped the gun tighter, was still alert of Nines' actions.

"When I look at androids, I see the inevitability imposed on us by the _capitalist_ system. Don't you understand, Jack? We live the culmination of capitalism, it makes people stay away from each other, we get the feeling we need those stupid androids... We don't need androids, what we need is _freedom_, the system is too suffocating. That's why I will not let it tell me what to do. I will get rid of androids and give people what they deserve: Freedom, justice and beauty. Androids steal our jobs, they claim they are better than us, try to crush us, they make fun of us... I refuse to be a toy of capitalism." Victoria declared her thoughts in a very clear voice, thanks to her upright posture, she seemed very aristocratical.

"You are crazy." Nines interpreted her with annoyance.

With great speed and without hesitation, Victoria shifted the rear sight of the gun to Nines' shoulder, shoot him without flinching.

RK900 didn't really that much flinch either as the bullet hit his right shoulder. Androids were not capable of experiencing physical pain except for the damage of their artificial heart, their thirium pump.

Even though the wound wasn't fatal, RK900's annoyed gaze became more scary and deadly, Connor seemed a little bit stretched but very determined and Elsa looked like she was ready to beat the hell out of Victoria while she was making a fist.

Victoria didn't give a damn anyway whereas she began to speak once again, very calmly.

"I think people are crazy for accepting all these crappy things. Jack, the last few generations grew up without reading an actual book, don't you understand how terrifying this is? Those digital fake books cannot be even compared to the real ones... Moreover, nobody reads anymore, humanity feels like they don't need books. We live in the dystopia, which Huxley, the writer of _Brave New World_feared. We get drowned in a system which manipulates us by our own satisfaction. The mankind is the slave of their pleasure."

Jack couldn't help but nod in agreement. "The books are to remind us what asses and fools we are."

Victoria's lips curled up in pleasure. "A great quote from _Fahrenheit 451_... I admire you, Jack. All people are dumb, their thick skulls are empty. But you... You understand me. I've planned to bump that old man in the bar to meet you, I was aware of which detectives were searching for me. I've planned to fool you, to get information from you. I've never had any romantic feelings towards you, I just wanted you to dissuade you from your mission. But even though I've never deleted that goal, I somehow felt like you were my... friend. I indeed, wanted to be friends. I enjoyed every moment with you."

Jack was still holding his gun and was ready to shoot Victoria, however, his lips curled up too. "I've enjoyed it too, Victoria. It was nice to spend time with a clever and intellectual person. But we are not alike. Yes we both hated androids, but you killed them while I was learning to accept them. Even if I still hated androids, I wouldn't cause any harm to them... You said it yourself, everything is messed up because of us, humans. We've created androids, Victoria. They didn't ask to be created, we, the humanity tried to be a God, but we failed. We are not a God, we are just humans while androids are just androids, they are not the devil or our toy. They've become human, Victoria. You better accept this." Jack argued with a proud tone, the tiny movement on his lips turned to a huge grin.

"Human? Are you serious, Jack? I am highly disappointed of you, I expected better. How can you say that they've become human when you have a thing for RK1000?" Victoria immediately argued back while she darted her hazel eyes to Elsa.

The beautiful android was beyond shocked. Her blue eyes were opened wide, she seemed absolutely terrified.

"How do you know that my model is RK1000?" Elsa couldn't help but ask, has already forgotten Victoria's threat.

Luckily, Victoria didn't shoot Nines but smirked in a very evil way that even could make the devil itself to be jealous of.

"A machine that means nothing. You opened your eyes to the world because of the existence of your brothers. If they weren't such a pain in the ass for Cyberlife..." Victoria didn't continue as she sneered tauntingly.

Elsa dropped her gaze in despair. Painfully, Victoria was right. She didn't know about Tadashi but even if she did, she would claim that Elsa's existence was even more meaningless. She was created to be a replacement of a dead woman, then she was designed to be a killer machine.

"You are not meant to be alive, RK1000. You are not meant to exist. You are just a machine, designed to accomplish a stupid task... What are you, RK1000? You are nothing like your brothers. RK200 became the leader, RK800 became the savior, RK900 became the best detective... While you are just an assassin. You are not alive, none of you are."

Elsa shivered visibly, she was hugging herself in shame. Her brothers was way better than her, she was just a tiny point, a miserable, wretched shadow.

"You are wrong, Victoria. Elsa is meant to be alive. The assassin became the _hero_."

Victoria's eyes grew bigger, a baffled frown appeared on her features. "What did you say?"

"Hero... She risked her life to save Connor. She became a deviant to save her brothers and help them. The assassin became the hero, she is alive. She has feelings, a soul, a free mind. Androids have become human... sure, they can never be completely human, but that doesn't mean that they are not alive. Even if you had killed Elijah Kamski and extincted all the androids, the world would be still a mess. Androids are not the problem, humanity is. We can't create a utopia by killing androids, we can create it by becoming a better human nation." Jack explained fervently while a touched, warm, sincere grin was spreading over Elsa's, Connor's and Nines' faces.

Victoria rested her gaze on Nines again, the gun was still aiming for the head. "There is no utopia for me... Not without Zachary Langston."

And then, the tears appeared, streamed down to her light freckled cheeks, found their way to her elegant chin. Victoria Lorraine cried silently but her lips were trembling, her mesmerizing hazel eyes were sorrowful.

_"__It is hard to be human when you lose the person you love most."_

All of a sudden, Elsa remembered those words... The words that Matthew James Lewis had said to her and Jack.

It was hard to be alive, to be human, to be... deviant. Emotions were hard to deal with, everybody wished dozens of times to not feel anything, to get rid of sadness, pain, grief, sorrow, fear. But still, emotions were inevitable for humans and deviants because emotions made them alive.

Victoria Lorraine turned to a beast, a revengeful idealist because she lost the person she loved most. She lost his fiancee, the person that held a great place in her heart. Her heart turned to a solid place which was surrounded by icy walls.

It was hard to be human when someone lost the person they loved most. A clever, sorrowful woman who had a high IQ turned into a cold-blooded, horrifying serial killer, simply because of emotions.

"T-This world does not worth living for, isn't it?" Victoria stuttered out almost shyly, looked so vulnerable, afraid and... _innocent_.

Elsa Frost raised her chin, straightened her posture, frowned in pure determination, looking like a powerful queen. "No, Victoria... This world does worth living for." she declared in confidence.

Victoria Lorraine let out a crook, painful, bitter, beautiful _smile_.

Then something horrifying happened.

In two seconds, Victoria quickly aimed for Nines' artificial heart, pulled the trigger while Connor was shooting her wrist that was holding the gun. Something happened in that two seconds too. With an inhuman speed, Elsa threw herself on Nines.

Victoria dropped the gun as she cried in pain, her wrist was starting to bleed. Elsa, on the other hand, stood still for a second, then collapsed on the floor while her brother, Nines has already been catching her and sitting on the floor with a great shock.

The bullet hit right on her thirium pump, blue blood was spilling to the floor whereas Nines was holding her, tears has already been threatening to fall.

And Jack... It felt like, that moment was in slow motion and he was a part of it, nevertheless, Jack Frost could do nothing but scream a 'no' in horror at that little amount of time.

With another fast movement, the red-head pretty woman pulled out another gun, which was an NAA Mini Revolver model. Connor, who was approaching her with heavy and angry footsteps, had to stop when she placed the gun's cold and metal head to _her own_ left temple.

"Don't you dare! You will pay the penalty, you will suffer the consequences of what you had done." Connor snarled threateningly, his voice was so scary that it made Victoria shiver.

Victoria began to laugh sadly, bitterly and... _sincerely_ while she was still crying quietly. "You are right Elsa. This world does worth living for."

And she pulled the trigger.

**No comment... Just a few questions: **

**In your opinion, who is right? Victoria or Jack? **

**If you were in a universe like this, would you hate androids or support them?**

**Would you believe that deviants and humans are equal?**

**Please let me know, don't forget to write a review! **


	22. Chapter 22

**Austrian: I completely agree with you. You actually explained the reason why Detroit Become Human is my favorite video game (besides the Last of Us) There are so many important messages in the game. Before I played the game, I couldn't stand the idea of androidsparticipating in our lives... But now, thanks to the game, I really believe that we can be equal, if androids were like that. Du hast Recht: Sie sind lebending. **

**Here you have a chapter that took me ages to write... I hope you will like it.**

CHAPTER 22: Humans and Androids

Markus, Connor and Nines.

They really cared for her. Jack has truly realized it now. Markus was out of the city but he came to Detroit just to see his sister, he, Connor and Nines didn't leave their sister's side, not even for a second. The three of them has been by her side for two days, Markus was holding her left hand, Nines was grabbing her right hand, Connor was stroking her hair carefully. Connor and Nines' LEDs were red, Markus pulled out of his LED a long time ago but if he had one, his LED would clearly be red too.

Without a doubt, RK200, RK800, RK900 and RK1000 really cared for each other. They were siblings, a family as strange as it sounds.

Suprisingly, Tadashi Hamada was wrecked too. Sure, Jack knew that Tadashi cared for her. But he has never truly acknowledged Tadashi's love.

He didn't know how was Tadashi and Elsa Arendelle's relationship, although it obviously seemed that Tadashi acted the same around Elsa Frost too. It was impossible to ignore the love in his eyes when he looked at or mentioned Elsa Frost. It was so brotherly, so tender and pure. Tadashi shouldn't have those feelings, the two Elsa were completely different individuals.

And yet, Tadashi worked hours and hours to repair Elsa, he hasn't even had a single drop of sleep for the past few days. If Tadashi wasn't there, Elsa would surely be dead by now. He did everything to save her, also blamed himself that he wasn't there to look after her.

And what was Jack doing? He hasn't stayed at Elsa's room even just for a minute, he couldn't even stand the idea of seeing her pitiful condition.

He was a coward. He didn't inform Eugene, Rapunzel, Hiccup, Astrid, Merida, not even their captain North about what happened. He didn't want to make them sad, selfishly didn't want to deal with their worry. Instead, he told a lie, told them that they were going to spend some time with her brothers...

He lied to Ivan. He couldn't do what a responsible adult should do, he hid behind the bushes and had told his adoptive son that everything was completely fine.

Jack Frost, the ex-soldier, one of the best detective in NYPD slowly placed his cigarette to his lips. He took a deep smoke, let it burn every inch of his lungs.

_"__She got shot by her thirium pump, if she wasn't one of the latest android model, she would die instantly. Still, her condition is... critical. She is malfunctioning, we can say that she is in a coma, in human terms. I've replaced her thirium pump with a brand new one, but she has lost too much thirium. I don't know if she can survive."_

Jack's breath shuddered as he remembered Tadashi's painful confession.

The wind whistled quietly, sent shivers down his spine as he let out the toxic smoke out if his body. He was leaning to the hand-rail, silently observing the huge, strange city in front of him.

It was forbidden to casually walk around the rooftop of the hospital, but Jack has never been the type of guy who stuck with the rules. He needed to take fresh air, the intoxicated and depressed aura in the hospital was killing him.

Detroit City was strange. It was colder than New York, the air was darker, full of gray clouds. It had a lack of nature but so did nearly every damn city. Nevertheless, oddly, it was captivating to Jack's eyes. He wondered what Elsa though about Detroit...

He has wondered a lot of things for the past few days and they were all about Elsa. She wasn't going to survive, if she had a tiny chance, Tadashi definitely would say that there was hope.

A loud creak was heard as the door of the rooftop had opened. Jack couldn't bring himself to care while he was watching the sightseeing with bored and weary eyes.

Someone walked slowly, approached him without saying a word. The man leaned to the handrail just like Jack, was next to him.

He was older than Jack, probably in his late thirties or maybe, in early forties. He had a brunet hair, was wearing a dark brown leather jacket.

"Gavin Reed." the man told his name curtly, didn't bother to explain further.

Jack really didn't want to talk with this guy, he didn't want to have a conversation, an interaction with somebody.

"Jack Frost." Jack replied, ignored the man because he didn't want to tire himself for nothing.

So for the next half an hour, they stood in silence, just wandered around in their own worlds.

* * *

"Do you have any regrets about her?" the brunet haired man popped out a question, was sucking his cigarette.

If he was trying to soothe Jack, he was definitely screwing it up by that stupid question.

Jack considered not answering and rudely snapping him. However, he was too exhausted to be a jerk and for once, he really needed to get his feelings out. "I've never said how much I cared about her."

Gavin pursed his lips and raised his eyebrows, obviously didn't know what to say. Though, his eyes were full of sympathy, he seemed like he understood.

"Do you have one?" Jack suddenly felt himself asking the same question back when Gavin's brown eyes weren't just showing sympathy, also showing sadness.

Gavin put the cigarette back to his mouth again, took a deep smoke then sighed in despair. "As a matter of fact, I do. I have always wanted to ask her something that has been capturing me for three years."

Jack's eyes rested on him, they were analyzing the man coldly and curiously. Not bothered by the ex-soldier's stare, Gavin continued.

"Approximately three years ago, me and Nines had a rough breakup, it was a very bad fucking one so I wasn't doing well after the breakup. I was still in love with that fucker, I wanted him back but I was just too prideful to admit my feelings, even to myself. I didn't go to work for two weeks, I drank myself to death every single day. Elsa... I still don't know why but she visited my flat at the end of the second week. Tina, my best friend did the same thing too but I had just shut her down. Elsa, being a kick-ass android, broke into my apartment and told me to get my shit together. She... She helped, supported me and I never knew why. If Elsa wasn't there in that period, I... I don't even want to fucking imagine my situation." Gavin's voice trailed off as he was scratching his neck dumbly and in confusion.

Jack suddenly wanted to cry at that moment, but he wasn't going to that in front of an adult. "She did it because she is Elsa, an angel which is sent from heaven, if you ask me. I was a dick toward her and yet, even when she wasn't in love with me, she did her best to support me. It is just who she is, she helps the people who are in a mess."

She pulled out her heart and gave it to Connor to keep him alive. She threw herself in front of Nines and took the bullet to save his life.

She made Jack feel alive.

"She has to wake up." Gavin eventually choked out while he was lighting himself another cigarette.

Jack's dull and tired eyes watered at those words.

* * *

Elsa Frost's eyes opened widely. She desperately gasped for air even she physical didn't need to, then she shifted and found herself sitting on a hospital bed.

"Elsa!" three familiar voice yelled at the same time while she was feeling one of them crashing her into a tight embrace.

"You moron, you are absolutely the stupidest android in the history." Nines scolded her while he was wrapping his arms around her protectively.

This was the first time that he had hugged her. Earlier, it was always Elsa that pulled her brother to a hug.

"Technically, as RK1000, I am your superior, RK900. I am equipped with a better-"

"From now on, cut that stupid hero movement. No more saving our lives by risking yours." Connor ordered with a scary tone, but Elsa could see his own fear in those innocent looking brown eyes.

"I was never submissive and I do not plan to be a one, brother. Therefore, I won't promise something I won't fulfill. I did and _will_ do it without hesitation, you are my brothers and I do no intend to lose any of you." Elsa spoke very calmly, she didn't feel any physical pain, therefore, didn't mind arguing.

Connor sighed while Markus was smirking in amusement. "I will inform others about your awakening." he excused himself, obviously didn't want to continue the argument.

Elsa abruptly felt guilty. When she argued with her brothers, Nines and Markus were always the ones, who scolded her and warned her to be more careful. On the other hand, Connor was the one who always stood next to Elsa and support her. He had never scolded her until now... He must have been really worried and angry himself that he let this to be happen. Elsa made a mental note to soothe Connor.

After Connor left, Markus's smirk grew wider, then suddenly turned into a light smile. "Hey there sis." he greeted her with a fond tone.

"Hey Markus." she greeted him, felt a little tired all of a sudden but the fondness in her voice was heard.

Markus didn't say anything afterward, didn't even tease Nines for not letting Elsa go and letting him hug her. His smile, his eyes... Thanks to them, the truth was reflected to Elsa clearly.

Markus was proud of her.

He had that same look when Elsa saved Connor and become a deviant. He had the same look when she decided to be a detective, when she decided to leave Detroit and find who she was. She made Markus proud and she had realized it now that how much important and sincere that was.

Elsa felt her eyes watering, she grabbed Markus' hand and squeezed it tightly while she was still holding Nines.

"Elsa!" a familiar voice yelled while the door was opened loudly.

Nines finally broke the hug and moved backward while Tadashi has already been hugging her and questioning her without taking any breath. "How do you feel? Does your system work fine? Do you have any errors in your system?"

"Tadashi-"

"What is the rate of your thirium in your body? Can you move easily?"

"Tadashi, I-"

"Tell me everything that disturbs you, don't hesitate to tell me if something is wrong-"

"Tadashi! I feel perfectly fine!" Elsa exclaimed with a loud tone.

Tadashi suddenly broke their embrace, receded a little but still was close to Elsa. She finally see his face. He looked like he was about to broke into tears, lips and hands were trembling, eyes looked frightened.

"I thought I had lost you... again." he quietly mumbled, couldn't look at her in the eye.

Two hands cupped his cheek as his tears were falling. Tadashi raised his head in shock as he darted his gaze to Elsa.

"I am not Elsa Arendelle." Elsa reminded him but there was a sincere smile on her face, she seemed she was about to cry.

"Yes but you are still my... friend." Tadashi shyly responded.

They both didn't bother to say anything afterward, continued to hold each other in comfortable silence...

Until the door opened again. The snow-white silvery haired attractive man stepped into the room silently, face was stoic and rough as the usual.

After him, Connor entered the room with a fuss. "Guys... I think we should give them some privacy." he suggested as he signaled them to leave the room.

First, Tadashi, then Markus and then, Nines left the room one by one, all of them were very hesitant. Connor gave a warm smile at Jack and Elsa as he closed the door behind him.

Behind those stoic and rough features, Jack seemed... vulnerable. Someone who didn't know him very well wouldn't see this, but Elsa knew her boyfriend, knew him more than anybody else. Behind that strong, stiff and tough expression, there was a scared man, who was emotional, who had the biggest heart.

"Jack!" Elsa called out his name in do much love, her LED color suddenly was... pink.

Pink meant love.

Elsa didn't care when errors popped out from the program which she used to stabilize her LED color. Jack seemed he didn't care when her LED became a beautiful pink. But in reality, to Jack, this was the last straw that broke the camel's back.

Elsa Frost found herself experiencing the tightest, the most desperate hug in her life, his body was completely on the top of her. Hands were roaming around her body, soft lips were touching her skin, drowning her into kisses.

"Jack!" Elsa gasped while she was giggling, his hands were caressing her waist, then her neck.

She stopped giggling when she felt the salty tears on her chin. The tears weren't hers, they were Jack Frost's.

Jack Frost was... crying. He was sobbing loudly, lips were trembling. His beautiful blue eyes were puffy and red, both because of the sleeplessness and the tears.

"I love you... I am sorry, I was a coward, I've never had the courage to say it until I thought I had lost you..." Jack confessed, his whole body was shaking, he was snuffling in a very cute way. He has never looked that innocent before.

"I love you too." she whispered, lips were just a few inches apart.

She acted as if it was the most normal thing in the world, wasn't shocked of Jack's confession. She has already known that Jack loved her. With a sudden huge hunger, Elsa pressed her lips to his needily.

_Hold on just a little while longer... Everything will be alright..._

Everything was alright now.

* * *

"What if Victoria is right, Jack?"

"Brave New World, Fahrenheit 451, 1984... Those are one of the best dystopia classics, Elsa. I've read them, they were my favorite books in my teenage years. One of the similarity between the books is the fake, constrained happiness. The people were forced to be happy, but deep down, even some of them convinced themselves otherwise, they weren't happy... But I am truly happy, Elsa. I feel happy when I am with you, I found my happiness, thanks to you. Victoria is kinda right, this fucked up world lost its sense... nevertheless, there are some people out there who read real books, who care for nature, there are people who fight for good. We still have hope, we still can change... I've changed."

Victoria Lorraine, Jack Frost and also Tadashi Hamada. They had been through the same kind of pain but in the end, they had choosen very different kind of paths.

Tadashi Hamada lost a woman, who was like a sister to him. Due to his pain, he created an android to replace her. Jack lost her sister. Due to his pain, he became a soldier, a sergeant. Victoria Lorraine lost the love of her life. Due to her pain, she became a serial killer.

Tadashi tried to turn his pain into happiness, Jack tried to ignore his pain, Victoria used her pain for her ideals. In the end, as expected, they all failed their goal. Pain, grief weren't changeable, they were inevitable, people had to learn how to deal with them.

Jack Frost has learned that in a hard way. He became stronger with his pain, eventually let himself share his pain with Elsa.

Elsa let out a weak smile as she caressed her lover's hair... He indeed, has changed. She could see it when she glanced at those hopeful, soft blue eyes.

"This world does worth living for."

**Me: *pukes* **

**Jack and Elsa: Are you okay?**

**Me: I am fine... It is just... you guys are disgusting.**

**Jack: Why?**

**Me: You are too much in love! And I don't like romance but I still write about you two!**

**Elsa: Thanks... I guess?**

**Me: Anyway, obviously, I couldn't have let my precious Elsa die... I am a sucker for happy endings. There are two more chapters left, please write a review! I love you all!**


	23. Bonus Chapter

**Austrian: I am sad that it is almost finished too... This story was really enjoyable to write. Thank you for sticking with this story until here. Bis bald!**

**Leslie H: Honestly, I've never expected it either. I doubted a lot if I should write this story because as you said, this story mixes a lot of things together. But in the end, I am glad that you liked this story :)**

**When I was planning the plot of this story, the hardest decision was if I should make Elsa an android or Jack. Eventually, I've decided to make Jack the human detective and Elsa the android... But still, there is no particular reason why I've made it like that. **

**So, here you have the reverse of this alternative universe.**

BONUS CHAPTER: Ex-Soldier!Elsa and Android!Jack

Elsa Arendelle smoked the cigarette as if her life was depended on it, it was essential and mandatory, just like breathing, eating and sleeping.

Fucking weddings.

She was happy, happy that her dear cousin Rapunzel was marrying a person that she was in love with. It didn't matter for Elsa if Eugene was an android, not anymore. She was happy for them, relieved that her relationship with her cousin and friends were improving...

A part of her still slightly hated androids, but she hated mostly herself. She couldn't believe that she was jealous over a pretty woman flirting with her devilishly handsome android work-partner.

"Detective... You shouldn't smoke. You know that it affects your health badly." a smooth, attractive voice cheekily warned her, as the figure joined her for sitting on the grass.

"Go away, plastic." Elsa hissed with a rough tone.

"Well... You know that I won't." Jack, the android detective replied immediately as he let out a crook, goofy grin.

Elsa Arendelle, the ex-soldier was one hundred percent sure that Jack must have a shitty sense of humor in his program, even before he was a deviant.

"Fuck you, Jack." she snapped at him with a commanding tone, as if she was still a sergeant in the army.

"Oh gladly. I am capable of absolutely fulfilling your desire." Jack hummed egoistically.

Elsa wanted to punch him right in front of his smug face, but she has already grown a serious attachment to him.

"...Go and be with the woman you have been flirting with, I have no interest in you." the platinum blonde retorted, eyes were dull, there is was no hint of emotion in her features.

His smug, cocky, egoistic vanished at those words. "Are you jealous?" he asked tentatively, his blue eyes looked uncharacteristically innocent and pure.

Elsa hated that she adored that. Not just his rare innocent and pure behaviors, she also adored his mischievous and joyful personality. Jack was the definition of _fun,_ it was impossible to not enjoy the time she was spending with him.

"Of course not... God, you are such an idiot for considering that." the human detective scolded him, terribly knew that Jack didn't buy her excuse anyway.

When Jack's gaze became more passionate and loving, Elsa's gaze dropped on his lips, she suddenly had a huge urge to kiss those perfect lips.

"I doubt you believe in God, detective." he mumbled with a sad tone.

"Yeah, well, I don't. It was just a fucking saying, Jack." Elsa snapped in annoyance.

"Don't you believe in something though? A person without belief... That person would be lost." Jack wondered aloud quietly.

Elsa sneered... But almost in pain. Lost... Jack was probably right. She was lost in this cold world, she was alone and sorrowful.

The ex-soldier sighed tiredly while she was leaning to Jack, letting his arms to wrap around her.

"There is no God for me... not anymore. I know that it is haughty of me, but I don't forgive God for letting the person that I love most to be raped and killed... God let Anna die, so I let myself him, to be dead to me. Belief is a stupid thing, Jack. It makes people be hopeful for nothing, we worship for nonsense. Humans stopped believing God truly and beautifully long time ago. Maybe, we never believed in God as it should be, right at the very beginning." Elsa's voice calmed as she explained her aspect thoughtfully.

Jack knitted his eyebrows in confusion, which was so cute. That damn android, why did he have to be so good-looking?

"I believe in God, in humanity and most importantly, I believe in you, Detective Arendelle. Maybe you are right, maybe God and _humanity_ will abandon us, maybe they will make me hate them... But I am certain that you would never break my belief that I've reserved for you." he spoke in a hopeful voice, his eyes were shining with love.

Androids... Despite their knowledge, they were sometimes too innocent and optimistic. She lost those feelings when her sister had died, when she had assigned to the army.

"What is your point, plastic?" Elsa eventually got bored with his optimism as she interrupted him rudely.

"My point is that... Don't be jealous. That woman wanted to talk with me because I am close to Markus. I have no interest in her. I, I love you Elsa, I said it before and I won't stop saying it until you understand what that means." Jack stated very seriously, his features were stretched.

Elsa Arendelle huffed. "How can you be so sure? You said it before, you had never experienced romance... Then how can you say you love me?" she asked, she looked surprisingly shy and timid.

The ex-soldier had never fallen in love with someone. Nobody loved her either... Well, until Jack. That damn android was so sure of his feelings and it made her angry. He was an android who has been in this world approximately five years while she was 26 years old. And yet, he easily confessed his feelings as if it wasn't a big deal.

Jack smiled, almost in sadness. "I can say I love you simply because I don't want to live in a world where I don't get to be with you. I can't live in a world where I don't get to see your face. You are the one who I always think about, who I want to make happy most." he enlightened her with that adorable blue blush on his cheeks.

Elsa sighed at his idiotic cliche response, however, was also delighted from the answer. She leaned to his face, let him feel her breathe. While Jack's blushing was growing, she kissed his lips slowly and gently, but then they began to kiss more aggressively, passionately.

She couldn't say those words... It was too much. But she said something as equal as 'I love you'.

"I believe in you, Jack."

She was a sister, he was a brother. She was a soldier, he was an assassin. She was a detective, he was a detective too. They were both lost, they were alone in the world...

Nevertheless, they found each other. They colored, stood up to the world together. They found their places in the world.

Jack was right. People _needed_ to believe in something, it didn't have to be God, but they had to believe in something.

So Elsa Arendelle believed in Jack... Simply because they were meant to be.

**I'll update the last chapter as soon as I can. Please write a review, I love you all!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Austrian: You are making me emotional. I am so happy that you sent a review to every single chapter, thank you so much, I mean it, that means a lot to me. Du bist die Beste auch, ich freue mich auf, dass ich mit dir sprechen könnte.**

CHAPTER 23: A Wedding Is Not A Wedding Without A Case

Rapunzel Fitzherbert was so done.

"Aunt Rapunzel? Are you okay?" the eleven years old boy questioned the android and tilted his head towards the right slightly.

"Ivan... Why are you not playing with the other kids, honey?" Rapunzel ignored his question and became the one who was questioning the situation.

Ivan shrugged carelessly, he abruptly reminded of his dad with that movement. "They are playing hide and seek... It is a boring game. They don't even know how to hide well." he answered, raised his chin in a noble way, just like how his mom would do.

While Rapunzel was massaging her forehead, Astrid entered the little room. The female detective's lips curled up in amusement when she saw Ivan sitting on a carpet with a case file in front of him.

"Ivan... You have a case file on your hands." Rapunzel tiredly hinted his fault.

"What's wrong with that?"

"You are eleven years old. You are too young to analyze a case file. Besides, you know that your mom and dad won't approve this." Rapunzel stated seriously, her voice tone was scolding.

Astrid raised her eyebrows to sign Ivan that Rapunzel was going to give a lecture very soon. Ivan, being Jack and Elsa's child, immediately understood her, so he offered Rapunzel an apologetic smile.

"I am sorry, Aunt Rapunzel. I thought I could help with the case... Don't worry though, I always skip the first two pages. I know that the photo of the victim's body is in there so I never look at it." Ivan apologized but also stood up for himself.

This seemed to cease Rapunzel a little, the woman's eyes softened as she stroked the young boy's hair. "Who gave you this, Ivan?"

"I-Um... I promised not to tell..." Ivan stammered and dropped his gaze to the floor, his cheeks became red.

"Ivan! Can you give me the case file back? This place is so boring!" a familiar voice whined. Merida Dunbroch stepped into the room, she was pursing her lips childishly.

Rapunzel turned her head to the redhead detective, eyes were glimmering in anger while she was growling.

"Aunt Merida, run!" Ivan shouted in a dramatic voice, Merida has already been taking to her heels.

"Don't you clear off!" Rapunzel roared and followed her.

Meanwhile, Astrid was literally dying from laughing, her hand was on her stomach, it was almost painful to laugh. She stared Ivan whereas she was wiping her tears. A playful smirk tugged to her lips when Ivan handed her the file with a guilty expression.

"You are going to be a great detective, kid." she declared and pinched his cheek.

Ivan blushed once again while he was stroking the back of his neck sheepishly. "I hope so. I want to be as amazing as my parents."

Astrid chuckled, has already been aware that he would be. Ivan was a combination of Elsa and Jack, plus, he was a very smart kid.

"I'll tell you what, we will continue to take a glance at that file but not today. We wouldn't want to miss your mom and dad getting married, would we?" she reminded him of the wedding.

Ivan nodded in agreement and stood up, Astrid fixed his bow-tie. The woman grabbed the boy's hand and they left the room with a comfortable silence.

* * *

Jack Frost, the thirty-one years old man hummed in happiness as he turned his head toward his beautiful wife. Feeling his gaze, Elsa stared at his blue eyes, she was smiling softly. They were holding hands, Jack was caressing her skin with his thumb while loving and meaningful gazes were burning with desire.

"How does it feel like to be married, Mrs. Frost?" Jack couldn't help but tease her, a soft smile also tugged to his lips. Elsa didn't say anything, although she offered him a happy grin as she squeezed his hand gently.

She looked perfect. She was glowing in her wedding dress, her hair was braided, she had a light make-up on her beautiful face. Jack couldn't help but feel extremely lucky. Here he was, dressed in a black tuxedo, has just married this beautiful woman who was perfect for him.

He suddenly was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a particular person knocking their glass of champagne with a knife, as loud as possible.

Fuck.

"As the best man, I would like to propose a toast." Eugene Fitzherbert announced as he pulled out a folded page from his pocket.

He opened the folded page neatly as Jack made a facepalm. He told Eugene million times to not to give a speech, his best friend was very likely going to embarrass him in front of his family, friends and coworkers.

"If you know me even a little, you know that I adore making fun of Jack Frost, my best friend for nearly twenty-three years. I have tons of funny and embarrassing stories of him, but I don't want to talk about them in this day..." Eugene took a deep breath, uncharacteristically seemed nervous as he let out a stretched, weak smile.

"Today, I just want to tell you how much I am proud of my best friend. Jack's life has been always rocky, he lost his parents at a very young age, has taken care of his sister by himself, then his sister... died. Still, he stood up the difficulties in his life. He is truly the strongest and most good-hearted man I've had ever met. He had a very successful academic life, never caused trouble to his adoptive dad North, participated in a war, he became a Sergeant... But these facts truly doesn't define why Jack Frost is strong, clever and good. There are other facts that many people do not see." Eugene continued, raised his chin while his gaze was still locked on his best friend, he seemed like he was really proud of him.

"When I look at Jack Frost, I see a determined detective who tries his best to find a murderer, in order to help this world by making justice. I see a strong, tough man because he is brave enough to face his problems. I see a scared child, trying to understand why the world had been so cruel. I see a friend, who would do everything for me. And now... I see a husband, who loves his wife unconditionally. Those are the true reasons, the little details of Jack Frost which define him. And honestly, we all gotta admit, we owe Elsa for bringing the best out of him. Elsa stayed by his side, accepted him no matter what, tried her best to help him... When I look at Jack and Elsa, I see a couple who love each other more than anything. I see a wife and a husband, one is android, the other one is human and yet, they don't discriminate. Thank you for proving to the world that humans and androids can love each other, that they can be together, that they are equal... I should have told an embarrassing story." Eugene spoke with a very clear tone, possibly made the best wedding speech Jack has ever witnessed in his entire life.

With his biggest, happiest grin, Jack Frost got up from his seat and crushed his best friend into a tight hug.

"Geez, Jack! I know you have a thing for me but we are both married."

"Eugene, for once, don't ruin the atmosphere."

* * *

Elsa Frost giggled happily while her husband was embracing her from her behind... Although, a slight frown decided to displace her smile.

"Jack, why are you holding a case file?"

"Oh this? I've found it on Merida's seat." Jack responded, tried to sound innocent while he was giving her his puppy dog eyes.

Elsa raised an eyebrow when her husband began to slip over the pages. "Jack Frost... Why on the earth did you steal a case file?" she snarled, she seemed she was about to scold him.

Jack gulped nervously, he really didn't want to see Elsa's angry face. "No particular reason... I should give it back to Merida." he mumbled with a crestfallen tone while he was dropping his gaze to the floor with so much cuteness that Elsa absolutely couldn't stand.

"What's is the case about anyway?" Elsa found herself asking a very stupid question... They should be in their wedding party right now.

"Nothing special... Just a man, who has been murdered with only a pen... The killer must be John Wick." Jack joked about a freaking homicide case.

But if Elsa gotta admit, it was kind of funny. They have watched all "John Wick" movies after all.

"It seems like a tough case." Elsa murmured, has already been tapping her foot to the floor with a thoughtful expression.

"Yeah, they have been trying to find the culprit for almost three weeks now." Jack blurted out, his voice was full of enthusiasm.

Due to their wedding, both of them hasn't gone to the work and solved any cases for a couple of weeks...

Husband and wife, they were both a bit workaholics.

"Is the crime scene near?" Elsa asked with a hushed tone.

"Only ten minutes with a car, my love."

Elsa tapped her foot quicker as she swallowed. "Change your clothes and meet me in your car. We have to be at the airport by ten in the morning, I don't want to miss our honeymoon... We don't have much time left." she ordered as she pondered aloud.

"You know I love you, right? You are perfect!" Jack exclaimed with excitement, has already been leaving.

Elsa grinned while she was nodding in agreement. "Let's solve the case and catch the murderer, Detective Frost."

**Okay, I gotta admit, so far, this story is the one that I enjoyed writing most. I am proud of it because I actually managed to combine my favorite game and my favorite ship together. Of course, even though he would never read this story and see this comment, I would like to thank a friend. I absolutely had no idea about how to write homicide cases... He helped me a lot. And most importantly, thanks to every single person who wrote a review, who supported me. It means a lot to me, really, thank you. I appreciate it when someone actually spends their time by reading my stories. I hope we will meet again...**


End file.
